Volte Face
by Pyroptose
Summary: La vie ne tient qu'a un fragile fil d'argent, chacun de nos choix est susceptible de nous faire basculer dans les abîmes sans fond de l'existence...
1. Réminiscences

_« La vérité est comme le soleil. elle laisse tout voir mais ne se laisse pas regarder. »_

 _Victor Hugo_

* * *

 ** _VOLTE FACE_**

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur la mégalopole japonaise. Des milliers de lucioles artificielles illuminaient maintenant la ville. De sa chambre, la jeune fille assise en tailleur sur son lit ne pouvais percevoir que la lumière de quelques lampadaire éclairants la voie aux voitures empruntant encore la rue à cette heure. L'appartement, plongé dans la pénombre, était presque calme. Son « petit frère » venait d'aller se coucher, laissant son père seul dans le salon encore entrain de se saouler à la bière premier prix devant un show télévisé de l'idole Okino...

Cette ambiance effacée était propice aux introspections. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un collier de joaillier que lui avait offert Shinichi. C'était cependant Conan qui lui avait remit, au nom de ce dernier. Aujourd'hui, elle venait de gagner une année supplémentaire, et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

« Il a toujours veillé sur moi. Il m'a toujours protégée. Jamais il ne me laisserait seule comme ça. Il est égoïste, mais sûrement pas à ce point. »

Elle le revoit, titubant avant de redisparaître comme à chaque fois... Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas réapparu. De toute évidence il a de graves problèmes...

« Il me manque... »

Le manque est un cercle vicieux qui ne fait que vous entraîner dans la souffrance, tout comme l'espoir. Plus vous en avez, plus douloureuse sera la désillusion.

Elle en vient à se surprendre elle même. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'il lui manquerait autant avant sa disparition. Elle le voyait tous les jours depuis quinze ans, pourquoi, s'envolerait-il d'un seul coup ? « C'est bien la preuve qu'il ne faut rien prendre pour acquit » .

Cette dernière pensée était bien plus terrifiante que les précédentes. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle pouvait tout perdre à tout instant, que la vie ne tient qu'a un fragile fil d'argent. Nous sommes tous des funambules sans filin. Chacun de nos gestes, de nos choix, est susceptible de nous faire basculer dans les abîmes sans fond de l'existence.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire ? Attendre ? Mais jusqu'à quand alors ? Devrait-elle broder de la tapisserie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours telle une Pénélope attendant qu'Ulysse ne revienne ?

Attendre, c'est placer son destin dans les mains de la providence, c'est se déposséder de son pouvoir sur sa propre existence. Peut-elle se permettre de le voir revenir en s'élançant vers lui en déambulateur ?

Le temps lui aussi est un ennemi. C'est bien lui qui finit par nous tuer à la fin... La seconde avant de mourir, on est encore en vie... Qu'éprouvera-t-elle vraiment pour lui dans cinq ans...Dans dix ans ou dans vingt ans ? Courir après une chimère est l'ultime damnation. Elle a espoir. Si il ne revient pas : c'est la désillusion qui l'attend. Mais si il finit par faire son retour, découvrir que ses sentiments ont changés, que les années ont détruit le lien qui les unissait, qu'elle n'attendait plus que son ami lycéen, tel qu'il était il y a des années, découvrir qu'elle ne poursuivrait qu'une vulgaire chimère qui ne pourra pas combler les années perdues l'entraînera également dans une désillusion d'une tristesse inouïe.

L'inaction est le pire des choix. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle en est convaincue.

Que font les gens habituellement lorsque quelqu'un de leur entourage disparaît ?

Il vont déclarer la disparition de leur proche aux autorités compétentes. Cela semble évident. Pourtant dans le cas de ce détective lycéen, les choses avaient été quelque peu différentes.

Elle s'en souvient maintenant : C'est le professeur Agasa qui lui avait défendue d'aller voir la police. Pourquoi après tout ? Le premier jour on peux comprendre, mais après tant de temps, c'est étrange qu'il ne se soucie pas plus que cela du sort de son ami …

Elle l'a décidé, elle veut le retrouver, elle veut l'aider.

Elle défet délicatement la boucle du collier pour le placer autour de son cou, puis se lève.

Son ombre descend l'escalier puis hèle un taxi.

La vie ne tient qu'a un fragile fil d'argent, chacun de nos choix est susceptible de nous faire basculer dans les abîmes sans fond de l'existence...


	2. Hésitations

Le taxi serpente dans les rues de Beika. La lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires éclaire discontinûment son visage. La voiture s'engage sur la rocade extérieur lui permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la ville. « Il est quelque part, caché à l'intérieur...J'en suis certaine ». Se soubresaut d'enthousiasme est vite réprimé lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que les millions de petites lumières s'évanouissent à l'horizon.

* _Buuuut ! Les Giants ont perdu le match, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! c'est la première fois cette saiso..._ * Elle voit le conducteur faire la moue dans le rétroviseur, tout en éteignant dédaigneusement la radio. Désormais, seul le bruit du moteur et de la route se faisaient entendre dans le véhicule. Les lumières lui flashent le visage, agressant ses yeux. Elle clôt ses paupières.

Un flash lui parvient, mais cette fois il n'est pas lumineux. Elle voit _sa_ _silhouette_ fondre dans l'obscurité de cette ruelle sombre. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'emporte. Elle s'en veux terriblement de n'avoir rien fait à ce moment précis de sa vie. Un choix malheureux qui à tout fait basculer...

Son lacet se brise. Son mauvais présentement se répand dans tout son corps. « _Attends_ » C'est tout ce qu 'elle avait trouvé à dire. Elle le savait au fond d'elle même qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Alors pourquoi ne l'a t-elle pas suivit ?

Elle s'en veut. Elle s'en veut terriblement. C'était si simple de le suivre...et elle n'a rien fait.

Aujourd'hui, elle va agir. Aujourd'hui, elle va provoquer les événements. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire...

Au détour d'une intersection, le bâtiment surgit de l'obscurité. La tour de la Force Métropolitaine de Beika écrasait les autres édifices autour de lui par sa taille démesurée. Le taxi se stoppe devant l'entrée. Ran paye la course avec les quelques espèces qui lui restait dans sa poche. Au pied du bâtiment, elle lève la tête et se sent minuscule à cause de la vue qui s'offre à elle : tel un géant, le monstre n'a qu'a se pencher pour en faire son repas. Une fois entré dans sa gueule, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible.

S'approchant de la porte vitrée, sa main se tend devant elle pour la pousser. L'instant est fatidique. Au contact froid de sa paume sur le verre, l'hésitation surgit en elle. Le dilemme, le choix cornélien. Son esprit se scinde en deux, chaque part affrontant violemment l'autre. « _Si il se cache, c'est qu'il y a une raison j'imagine..._ ». Son cœur lui disait de suivre le chemin de la vérité, d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tandis que sa raison lui intimait de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe irréversible. « _Audaces fortuna juvat ». [ la fortune favorise les audacieux ]._ L'attente n'est pas une option viable. Choisir, c'est renoncer, mais renoncer à quoi ? Elle s'apprête à faire un saut dans l'inconnue, à prendre une décision dont elle ne connaît pas les conséquences.

Ses poumons se gonflent. Elle sent les pulsions cardiaques frapper violemment dans sa poitrine. Le cœur a annihilé l'esprit, il ne lui reste plus qu'a se jeter dans le vide. La porte bascule.

###

La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les rideaux, éclairant d'une lumière grise la chambre du garçon. L'appartement était devenu complètement calme depuis que Kogoro était parti se couché, enivré de son idole, et saoulé par l'alcool. Pas besoin d'être psychiatre pour voir que cet homme soufrait du manque de celle qu'il aime. L'alcool et la télévision ne sont que des moyens d'anesthésier sa souffrance. Devant Ran, il fait toujours bonne figure. C'est quand elle n'est pas là que le vrai Kogoro se révèle, avec toutes ses blessures encore saignantes. Conan voit dans Kogoro son alter ego du futur si la barrière des années lui empêche à toujours de retrouver sa fille.

Un nuage passe devant l'astre de la nuit. La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, une occasion pour s'endormir. Il en profite pour fermer les yeux et se laisser emmener.

C'est souvent dans les moments les moins prévisible que tout part de travers, « out of control ». Conan ne le sait pas encore, mais il vit ses dernière secondes de calme et de plénitude.

3...

2...

1...

* _Sonnerie_ *

« Yabe ! ça va réveiller le vieux ! ». La couette vole. Il se lève en trombe, se précipite sur son portable et relève le clapet. « Mochi mochi »

* _Sonnerie_ *

Il se retourne. C'est le portable de Shinichi, branché sur le secteur entrain de recharger qui sonne. En une fraction de seconde, il traverse la pièce de part en part pour décrocher.

* _Sonnerie_ *

Son pouce se place sur l'écran, prêt à faire glisser l'icône pour décrocher lorsqu'il penche la tête pour s'apercevoir avec effroi que son pyjama ne comporte pas l'élément indispensable d'une conversation donnée par son alter ego : le nœud papillon modificateur de voix.

* _Sonnerie_ *

C'est la panique généralisée. Son cerveau lui délivre une puissante décharge d'adrénaline.

Il court comme un dératé, étant à deux doigt de trébucher, en direction de salle de bain où se trouve le précieux sésame.

Son pouce droit déclenche l'appel tandis que le gauche tourne la molette du gadget. Une chance d'être ambidextre pense-t-il.

Quelque chose ne colle pas... Mais le cocktail d'hormones qui submerge son cerveau lui empêche de mettre le doigt dessus.

« - Mochi Mochi Ran, P-pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Dis moi où tu est . Maintenant.

\- _Kuso, Kuso,Kuso !_ Euh , A Beika _!_

-Ne te défiles pas, c'est maintenant où jamais. »

Un éclair traverse sont esprit. Il à compris. Il est effrayé, paniqué. Si c'est bien ce qu'il pense, il faut qu'il se prépare, par ce que la situation s'annonce cataclysmique.

Il court. En passant il voit Kogoro entrain de dormir du sommeil du juste, endormit par l'alcool. Même l'alarme anti-incendie ne le réveillerait pas.

Il ouvre la porte. Personne. La chambre de Ran est vide. Il a compris.

« Shinichi, répond ! »

De la main droite, il s'empresse de couper la conversation.

###

« - Merde ! il a raccroché ! On a pu le localiser ?

\- Non mon lieutenant, mais on sait qu'il est à Beika !

\- Bon mademoiselle, vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas disparu ! Il a simplement changé de vie ! Oubliez-le et n'embêtez plus la police. »

 _###_

Il savait que ce jour arriverait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce jour soit celui qu'il est entrain de vivre. Pourtant la journée avait plutôt bien commencée. Tout est en désordre dans sa tête. Il ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe . C'est surréaliste. Tout à basculé en un instant, sans crier gare.

Finalement, la trop bonne journée qu'il avait passée s'apparentait à la mer qui se retire. Le calme avant la tempête. Mais il sait que le Tsunami va arriver... Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas...

###

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A PLUSIEURS ANNEES DE CELA_

La Porsche 356A grille le stop. La moto tourne dans une ruelle sombre. Son conducteur, content d'avoir semé la mort se retourne pour regarder devant lui. Visiblement, la mort à été plus rapide et perspicace que lui. L'homme en noir se tient au bout de la ruelle et fais feu sur les pneus du deux roues. Instantanément, son conducteur se retrouve éjecté par le véhicule devenu incontrôlable. L'homme est incapable de se relever, terrassé par les multi-traumatismes que son corps à subit : cotes, coxis, fémurs brisés. Au pas de charge, son poursuivant se rapproche de lui. Il lui retire son casque et s'agenouille sur lui. Il place son avant bras sur la trachée de l'accidenté. Ce dernier gesticule comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« J'espère que tu regrettes ce que tu as fais. »

Il n'obtient en réponse qu'un râle. Le visage de sa victime devient violacé. D'un seul coup, tout ses mouvements se stoppent. Sa pupille se resserre, ultime témoignage de l'âme qui quitte le corps, littéralement le regard qui s'éteint.

Normalement il ne se souvient pas du visage des victimes qu'il tue. Celle-ci sera la seule exception.


	3. Mayday

Il a l'impression que ses forces quittent son corps. L'organisation écoute la police : maintenant il savent que Shinichi Kudo n'est pas mort. Son seul avantage désormais est que sa forme infantile le protège de l'identité de son alter ego gênant pour cette organisation criminelle. Mais son principal problème à cette minute s'appelle Ran Mouri. Il sent la situation lui glisser entre les doigts. Le contrôle lui échappe. Il n'a pas de plan. Il n'a pas eu le temps.

Il va falloir improviser. C'est là qu'on distingue les génies penses-t-il.

Le chauffeur du taxi écarquille les yeux lorsque Conan lui tends un billet de 50 000 yen ( 400 euros ) volé à Kogoro, juste avant de partir. « Ne respectez pas les limitations ni la signalisation. Emmenez moi le plus rapidement possible à la tour de la Force Métropolitaine de Beika » Son dos s'enfonça dans le siège tandis que le pied du chauffeur écrasait la pédale d'accélérateur.

Le véhicule slalome dangereusement à travers la circulation se faisant klaxonner de toutes part. Dans sa tête, les pensés s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle. Il espère la retrouver devant le building, mais c'est la réalité : il sait par avance qu'il n'aura sûrement pas le droit au Deus Ex Machina.

Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est limiter les dégâts, et mobiliser la contre attaque. Il se reprend en mains. Il s'en est toujours tiré jusqu'alors, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Son regard est déterminé. « _Il ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire_ ».

###

La lumière était encore complètement allumée à cette heure tardive de la journée dans le laboratoire de la petite métisse. Travailler si tard ne la gênait pas : même si elle en parle peu souvent, elle adore la biochimie. Manipuler les espèces chimiques, en créer de nouvelles aux propriétés révolutionnaires. Elle en tire une certaine fierté, elle qui à tout appris d'elle même, loin de son pays, loin de sa sœur, encore plus loin de ses parents. Elle se console dans la science, se persuadant être la meilleure. Et c'est le cas. Après tout qui sais faire la différence au premier coup d'œil entre un énantiomère et un diastéréisomère ? Ses recherches dépassaient largement le champ de connaissances des sommités de ce monde dans son domaine. Fut un temps où elle avait la science infuse. Désormais, c'est elle qui infuse la science.

En elle même, faire des recherches lui permet de ressentir le pouvoir : le pouvoir d'appliquer sa volonté à la nature, à la vie, cette même vie qui ne lui a pas fait que des cadeaux. Elle prends sa revanche.

La prochaine revanche qu'elle veut prendre sur la vie, c'est effacer ses erreurs, revenir en arrière. Elle y parviendra, elle en est certaine, mais toutes les guerres ne se gagnent pas en trois jours. Aussi intelligente soit-elle, la nature n'a pas envie de perdre cette bataille de si tôt, et ce n'est visiblement pas ce soir qu'elle se laissera vaincre.

Elle éteint les néons, ne laissant allumé qu'une petite veilleuse. S'asseyant devant un bureau d'écolier où faisait habituellement ses recherches écrites, seul son visage était brossé par la faible lumière émanant de l'ampoule devant elle. Shiho insert la cassette dans le lecteur portable, branche le casque, puis le place de part et d'autre de sa tête, avant d'enclencher le rebobinage.

Le vrombissement ralenti, puis s'arrête . Son pouce enclenche le bouton play.

* […] _Un jour Shiho, une bonne personne viendra te sauver, mais tu devra placer en elle une confiance absolue. Ça ne sera pas facile pour toi, je sais, ni pour elle d'ailleurs. Mais si tu me fais confiance, alors fais en en de même pour cette personne. Je ne peux pas te dire quel est son nom, mais crois moi, au moment venu, tu saura la reconnaître_ […] *

C'est étrange, pensa-t-elle. C'est le seul passage que je n'arrive pas à comprendre entièrement.

Comment pouvais-t-elle savoir pour Kudo ?

Même si elle ne comprenais pas entièrement le sens de ce message, entendre la voix de sa mère la rassurait. Finalement, elle ne faisait même plus attention au sens du message. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était écouter les douces intonations de la voie de Hell Angel.

Ça lui arrivait souvent de s'endormir avec le casque sur les oreilles, mais pas ce soir.

3...

2...

1...

* _Sonnerie_ *

Hum, kudo ?

* _Bip_ *

« -Mochi mochi dit-elle d'un ton endormi.

\- Haibara, réveilles le professeur et sauvez-vous ! Ran à déclaré ma disparition aux autorités, l'Organisation sait que Shinichi Kudo est vivant ! Il vont l'embarquer, j'en suis certain. _Blanc_ Haibara ? HAIBARA ! »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Son cerveau avait reçut trop d'informations à forte charge émotionnelle d'un seul coup.

« - T-Tu est où là ? dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Dans un taxi, j'arrive à la tour de la Force Métropolitaine. Il faut que tu te caches. Je suis certain qu'un convoi est déjà en route pour vous capturer.

\- Très bien. Bonne chance Kudo »

* _Bip_ *

Elle glisse les cassettes dans son sac à main Fusae, éteint la veilleuse et remonte les escaliers.

###

« - Professeur, réveillez vous ! on doit partir !

\- Encore à moitié endormi, il compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Pourquoi Ai-kun ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ça maintenant. On doit fuir.

\- T-tu m'expliqueras la situation dans la voiture . Où veux tu que l'on aille ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- S'étant levé, le professeur fixait le sac de Shiho. Hum, je penses qu 'une amie de longue date ne nous refusera pas l'asile.

###

Le taxi pila devant l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment. Conan se jeta hors du taxi. Il y avait un monde fou autour de lui. Des milliers de personnes qui vivent leurs vie sans se douter du drame qui se passe pour le jeune garçon qu'ils croisent. Le jeune détective se tourne et se retourne, mais tout ce qu'il voit se sont des visages inconnus, étrangers. Il avait essayé d'appeler Ran, en vain.

La probabilité de la retrouver diminuait inexorablement.

Son ultime chance ? Entrer à l'intérieur et demander si elle est bien sortie.

Il s'approche de la porte vitrée.

Sa main se plaque sur la vitre froide du bâtiment.

« Alors comme ça on se jette dans la gueule du loup ? »

Une décharge électrique lui paralysa le dos, puis les membres.

 _Maska_

Désespoir, colère, tristesse : les émotions se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui dans un tourbillon l'aspirant vers le fond. Dans sa tête, il se repasse le fil des événements se demandant comment tout à pu dégénérer aussi rapidement. Il ne sent plus maître de sa propre existence, mais a à contrario l'impression d'être une pierre dévalent une pente, sans en connaître les raisons.

Une Porsche noire freine à sa hauteur. Son agresseur le jette violemment sur la banquette arrière puis monte à côté de lui.

«- Roules

-Oui, Aniki »


	4. Instincts

Chaque être humain a en lui une part de bien, et une part de mal. Mais que devient-on lorsqu'on vous arrache ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, ou ce qu'il y a de bien pour vous ?

Votre âme se noircie, elle se putréfie. « _Les effets de la colère sont beaucoup plus graves que les causes._ » (Marc-Aurèl) La douleur qui coule dans vos veines vous oblige à réprimer tout sentiment afin de vous protéger des agressions extérieures. On devient un être asocial, incapable de comprendre les autres. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un être de logique, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, y compris la haine, qu'avec le temps, vous avez réussi à éteindre.

Vous vous construisez une citadelle intérieure, de la laquelle rien ni personne ne peux vous atteindre... Ou presque.

Il y a toujours une brèche dans vos remparts, il reste toujours une braise rouge du feu qui vous à détruit jadis.

Je ne la voit pas comme une faiblesse. Je sais qu'une seule personne dans ce monde peux la franchir. Et je sais également que cette personne, en franchissant cette barrière, me ramènera à la vie, mais ravivera aussi la braise de colère qui sommeille en moi.

###

Ma main se glisse dans le revers de mon blouson. J'en sort mon fidèle Beretta 92, précis, fiable, silencieux. Le garçon ne semble pas effrayé par mon arme. Il devrait néanmoins se laisser faire. Je ne trouve rien dans la première poche, mais je ne suis pas déçu du reste. Un premier portable, puis un second, intéressant ! Ouvrons le premier. Il n'y a qu'un seul contact : Ran Mouri. Conversations effacées. Étrange.

Il n'y a pas trente-six façon de découvrir l'identité du propriétaire. Je saisi mon portable et rentre les numéros de ce mystérieux personnage. Mon pouce presse la touche « Call ».

* _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Shinichi Kudo. Veuillez lai..._ *

* _Bip_ *

Le jeune garçon me fixe d'un regard noir. Comment se fait-il qu'il est le portable de ce détective lycéen soit dans les affaires de ce garçon ? C'est son petit frère ? Ils ne portent pas le même nom de famille. Attendez... Ce détective, je l'ai tué...

« Alors, Edogawa Conan, j'ai tué ton grand frère ? » Dis-je dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Un petit rictus se dessina sur son visage. C'est à rien n'y comprendre, passons à l'autre portable, il m'apportera peut-être plus de réponses.

Des photos d'écoliers. Sûrement ses petits camarades de classe. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko. Une photo capta toute mon intention.

Masaka. je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Un coup de tonner résonne dans ma tête. Je viens de saisir la pièce manquante à ce puzzle. Celle qui m'empêchait de comprendre l'étendue de cette histoire. Celle qui faisait que j'avais toujours un train de retard. Je savais qu'elle était brillante, mais pas à ce point.

« Je ne savais pas que les morts pouvait revenir à la vie, Kudo Shinichi ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Où est Miyano Shiho ? Où est Haibara Ai ? Réponds moi ! » Je lui montre la photo de la petite fille métisse sur son portable.

Pas de réponse.

« Très bien, tu l'aura voulu »

J'enlève la sécurité de mon arme de poing et lui tire une balle dans l'épaule.

« C'est très simple. Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite où elle se cache, j'envoie l'ordre d'exécuter ta petite copine, Ran mouri ! Tu ne savais pas qu'on l'a enlevée ? »

Tout à coup le visage du garçon se referma. J'aime lire la peur sur le visage de mes victimes. C'est sûrement ça qui fait que je ne me souvient jamais de leur visage.

« Dix »

Il regarde partout, sûrement entrain de chercher une issue à cette situation.

« Neuf »

Ses pupilles se dilatent.

« Huit »

Son rythme respiratoire accélère.

« Sept »

Sa main droite frotte son poignet gauche.

« Six »

Il se penche sur le siège de devant, les bras autours de la tête. Réfléchis bien, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps.

« Cinq »

Rien, il reste figé.

« Quatre »

…

« Trois »

…

« Deux »

…

« Un »

* _TSIK_ *

Vodka s'effondre sur le volant. La voiture tire tout droit dans le virage. Un énorme ballon se gonfle devant le gamin. Je vois un mur se rapprocher de nous. K'so. Ma bonté me perdra.

Les vitres explosent.

Ma tête est projetée contre le montant.

Black Out.

###

Le silence. Le silence à remplacé le chaos. Chaos qu'il à crée. Mais cette quiétude n'est valable qu'à l'extérieur. Dans sa tête, tout s'assemble et se désassemble à une vitesse folle. C'est le vacarme, la tempête, l'ouragan. Petit à petit la suite du plan prend forme. La stratégie et le calcul ont repris leur droit.

Première chose, récupérer le portable de Gin. Il se débat dans la tôle froissée pour retrouver le cellulaire qui avait rebondis partout dans la voiture pendant l'accident. Pour savoir où est Ran, il décide d'appeler la seule personne susceptible de vouloir à tout prix s'occuper d'elle.

Il parcours le répertoire à toutes vitesse.

« - Gin !

\- Vermouth, est-ce que Ran Mouri est avec toi en ce moment ?

\- Oui, elle est avec moi au QG, pourquoi ?

\- Reste avec elle, et ne la lâche pas une seule seconde du regard. C'est un ordre »

*Bip*

Il tourne la tête et se rend compte que des flammes commencent à lécher le moteur, désormais apparent sous le capot complètement détruit.

« Kuso! »

Rapidement, il attrape ses lunettes brisées par l'accident et dévisse le bout de la branche contenant un émetteur.

Où le cacher ? Il remarque l'arme de gin encastrée dans la portière. D'une dextérité folle, il fait tomber le chargeur, retire toutes les balles et place son mouchard au fond. Il replace ensuite autant de balles qu'il le peux.

Les flammes commencent à entourer de plus en plus la voiture accidentée.

Avant de remettre la dernière douille, il retire la balle, se donnant un joker en cas de nouvelle confrontation.

Le réservoir fuit.

Il règle la puissance de ses chaussures sur maximum, et envoi un violent coup de pied dans la portière, créant un trou béant à l'intérieur, et lui brisant la cheville au passage. Sa priorité est de sauver Gin, c'est lui qui a le mouchard. Il attrape ses pieds et le traîne à l'écart. Il ne ressent pas la douleur. C'est l'effet de cette puissante drogue naturelle que notre cerveau produit en quantités industrielles dans les pires moments de notre existence : l'adrénaline, plus connue sous le nom _d'instinct de survie_.

La flaque se rapproche des flammes

« _Y a t-il besoin d'une raison quand il s'agit de sauver quelqu'un ?_ »

Difficilement, il parvient à traîner Vodka hors du véhicule à quelques mètres de celui ci.

La flaque d'essence rencontre le rougeoiement des flammes. Une traînée de lumière se répand jusqu'à la source de la fuite.

VFX : Explosion.

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A TRENTE-CINQ ANS DE CELA_

Trois enfants s'amusent sous l'œil bienveillant d'un homme cachant son visage sous l'ombre de son chapeau noir. Les bambins rient aux éclats, se courent après dans le petit square.

Les ombres s'allongent.

Le soleil descend sur l'horizon.

Dans la vie de ses trois enfants, le soleil ne se relèvera pas souvent, voir pas du tout.


	5. Rencontres

« - Désolé, Mme Campbell ne reçoit pas. Veuillez partir.

\- Si elle apprend que vous avez refusé Hiroshi Agasa, elle sera sûrement très en colère contre vous »

Le poids des années perdues est un fardeau difficilement soutenable tout seul. Comment en sont-ils parvenus à massacrer 40 ans à cause d'un stupide rendez-vous galant raté quatre fois de suites ?

Peut-être la providence les voulaient-elle seuls durant quelques décennies, après tout, on n'est pas maître de son propre destin. Nous avons la sensation de rencontrer telle ou telle personne car nous le voulons, ou qu'au contraire nous nous éloignons d'autres pour quelques raisons... Mais la vérité dans tout cela, c'est que nous ne sommes que des rescapés nous cramponnant à nos bouées, flottant sur un grand fleuve agité, qui au hasard du chaos nous rapproche de certaines autres bouées tandis que d'autres prennes le large ou bien même, coulent.

Cette fois ci, la providence semblait leur avoir accordés une opportunité. Elle les avaient rapproché une troisième fois. Espérons que cette fois ci, les faux semblants ne les raccompagnent pas sur des chemins différents.

###

« Taxi ! »

Une voiture s'arrête à sa hauteur.

« -Ran-chan !? Qu'es-ce que tu fais seule ici à cette heure ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Jodie-sensei... Dit-elle d'un ton à la fois énervé et triste.

\- Aller, je te ramène. Prend une cannette de coke. N-Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! c'est la façon dont on nome le cola aux Etats-Unis. Ca t'aidera à aller mieux, tu vas voir.

\- Merci Jodie-sensei. »

Ran ne remarqua pas le petit trou dans l'encolure du couvercle de la cannette. Elle releva la languette et porta le récipient à ses lèvres pour en boire une grande gorgée.

Vermouth tourna la mollette du chauffage. « Bonne nuit, Angel ».

###

Entrant dans un tunnel , la couleur orangée des lampes à vapeurs de sodium donnait à l'intérieur de la l'habitacle un ton sépia, comme si elle se trouvait plongée dans une vieille photo. Cette invitation au souvenir ramena Vermouth dans l'un des pires moments de sa vie, cette vie qui lui avait tant fait mal. Elle revoit la dernière image qu'elle est vue de l'homme qu'elle aime, souriant, avant sa mort.

Oh, elle ne l'avait pas perdu en un seul jour, mais sur de très longues semaines de traversée du désert. Une triste maladie l'avait emporté loin d'elle, et aujourd'hui, pour la réconforter, il ne lui restait plus que son fantôme. Mais depuis elle avait trouvé un nouvel espoir, une lumière qui la guidait vers la sortie du tunnel et qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais.

Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle la sécha instantanément en frottant sa main, se sentant indigne de ce comportement à _ses_ côtés.

###

* _BLAM_ * La porte de l'appartement du voisin claqua violemment, réveillant Ran.

« -Hein ?! J-Je suis où là ?

-Pas de panique ! Tu t'es endormie dans le voiture, et j'ai oubliée où tu habites dans Beika, du coup j'ai préférée t'amener ici, au QG.

\- Au QG ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que j'appelle mon appartement.

\- Désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, Conan aura besoin de moi demain à la maison...

\- J'ai appelée ton père, ne t'inquiète pas. Vu dans l'état où je t'es trouvée tout à l'heure, je préfère que tu finisse ta nuit ici...

-Oui vous avez certainement raison... »

###

Apprendre à se connaître ou à se reconnaître... [c'est officiellement mon meilleur jeu de mot XD ]

Ils se faisaient face l'un à l'autre dans le riche appartement.

« Hiroshi …. »

Ils se prirent dans leurs bras comme si l'autre lui avait manqué chaque seconde de leur vie depuis leur dernière rencontre.

«- Nous sommes partis en vacances avec Ai-kun et nous avons enfermés toutes les clés à l'intérieur en partant. Et c'est difficile de trouver un serrurier à cette heure et …

\- Pas besoin de te justifier, je suis contente de te voir. »

Haibara ne faisait que fixer du regard les paires de tallons et les sacs à mains Fusae Brand dans l'entrée de l'immense demeure. Elle se dit que si Kudo était là, elle aurait trouvée à lui faire quelques chantages afin de s'en procurer un. Malheureusement, elle se doutait bien que la situation était difficile pour lui. La dernière fois qu'elle avait voulue interférer dans ses plans, Vermouth l'avait enlevée, en plus d'avoir faillit se faire tuer si Ran n'avait pas été là pour elle. Cette fois si, elle fait suffisamment confiance à son partenaire pour accepter de rester constante dans son équation y compris pour cette situation à la dérive. Si il a besoin d'aide, il demandera.

###

« - Je voit que tu aimes t'entourer de têtes blondes ! Elle est vraiment mignonne ta petite fille !

Haibara eu un vif rictus.

\- Ah Ah ! Ce n'est pas me petite fille ! C'est la fille d'un ami à moi qui est parti vivre aux États Unis pour quelques temps ! Je n'ai pas d'enfants !

\- M-Mais alors qui sont tous ces jeunes enfants qui t'entouraient l'autre jour ?

\- Ce sont mes amis, argua Haibara regardant le professeur la tête penchée avec une expression...Spéciale. »

Ce moment aurait pus être d'une douceur divine pour le professeur si il ne savait pas qu'une tragédie grecque se déroulait un peu plus en ville au même moment. Dans un blanc de la conversation, il entendit un bruit sourd.

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A PLUSIEURS ANNÉES DE CELA_

Deux glaçons flottaient dans le verre de Whisky reposant sur le comptoir, devant un homme abattu par la tristesse en même temps que la haine et la colère qui coulaient en torrent dans ses veines.

* _Vibreur_ *

Il sorti son portable pour lire le message reçu.

 _Les faux semblants devront rester secrets, mais j'ai découvert la vérité, comme toujours..._

 _Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, Tu-sait-qui a désobéit aux ordres, il mérite la plus haute sanction. Par respect, car tu sais que j'en ai, je te propose ce travail qui te revient légitimement de droit._

 _Soit efficace et discret._

 _Terrasse du café poirot, table 4 ._

Son poing sera le verre au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le SMS. Celui finit par se briser, lui entaillant méchamment la paume de la main droite.

###

L'homme était assis à la terrasse du café à la table prévue. Dans un long blouson noir, le visage émacié et mal rasé, il ne payait pas de mine. Mais son regard, véritable fenêtre sur l'âme, trahissait une personne fourbe et malicieuse empreinte des vis les plus détestables.

Les voitures défilaient tranquillement les unes après les autres au rythme des feux rouges et des passages piétons... Jusqu'à ce que les lignes d'une funeste Porsche 356A noire se dessinent au loin. L'homme en noir se précipita sur sa moto, prenant quand même rapidement le temps de mettre son casque.

Le conducteur de la Porsche le prend en chasse. En slalomant entre les voitures, il arrive finalement à le distancer puis à se réfugier dans une ruelle sombre...

###

Gin repéra des mouvements brusques à la terrasse du café. Instantanément, son instinct le poussa à le poursuivre, à le traquer comme une proie. Il veut sa peau. Il veut le voir mort. Il veut le tuer de ses propres mains. Chez lui, l'adrénaline lui procurait un instinct de chasse qui lui donne toujours l'avantage sur son adversaire. Il aura suffit d'une erreur de sa part pour qu'il le coince. A se moment il savait ce qu'il lui fera : il lui feras mal, très mal. Il veut voir sa vie s'en aller, il veut voir son regard s'éteindre.

###

La dépouille gît à terre. Gin déroule l'écharpe empourprée autour de sa main droite. Il s'accroupit à côté du cadavre et lui montre sa main blessée en se tenant le poignet.

« Jamais, Jamais tu n'aurais dû me faire saigner »


	6. Troubles

Les sirènes deviennent de plus en plus aiguës, effet Doppler oblige, celles-ci se rapprochent du lieu du crash, tandis que lui, lui tournant le dos, le fuis. Il y a fort à parier que Gin et Vodka se seront déjà envolés lorsque les secours débarqueront. Il sait que maintenant, il marche sur un fil suspendu au dessus du vide. Chaque pas devant est une mise totale sur le futur. _Failure is not an option_.

La course contre la montre est lancée : il faut qu'il retrouve Ran avant Gin.

Le plan est construit, mais comme souvent, et il le sait, le chaos, les événement incontrôlables viennent faire dévier le bon déroulement de celui-ci. L'improvisation reste le meilleur ami du stratège dans la tourmente. C'est un don qui permet de repérer tous les éléments environnants et toutes les failles comme des options. Comme dans un jeu d'échec, leurs possibilités arborescentes rendent l'étape du choix extrêmement délicate, car si vous choisissez la mauvaise option, celle qui avait cette petite inconnue que vous n'aviez pas calculée, vous perdez toute votre avance tandis qu'une brèche se forme dans votre plan qui se déchire pour finalement tomber bêtement comme un château de carte balayé par une légère brise.

Conan regarde ses lunettes, tordues, brisées, inutiles. Sans ses lunettes quelque peu spéciales, impossible de retrouver la trace de Gin. Il vas falloir improviser...

###

Mes paupières s'ouvrent. La lumière m'éblouit une seconde. Ma vision est trouble. Je vois des formes rouges-orangées danser devant moi. Ma tête me fait mal. Mes oreilles sifflent une fréquence aiguë, bientôt remplacée par le son de sirènes se rapprochant au loin. Il faut foutre le camp avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Difficilement, ma main fouille la troisième poche à l'intérieur de mon blouson.

J'en ressort une seringue de ma conception. C'est un tube métallisé qu'il suffit de planter dans le muscle pour que le dard de celui-ci injecte une solution aqueuse de méthamphétamine et d'adrénaline. Cette solution est un vrai remède contre la mort... Mais elle peut vous tuer d'un arrêt cardiaque.

D'un coup sec je pic le dard dans mon bras droit. La solution s'injecte automatiquement dans mon biceps. La circulation sanguine porte les molécules de ce cocktail détonnant en quelques secondes au cœur qui se met instantanément à battre à son rythme maximal, ce qui me donne la nausée. Le cerveau est atteint. Je ne ressent plus rien, faim, soif, peur, sommeil, tout cela est annihilé par les amphétamines. Mon champ visuel est ouvert à son maximum. Ma force est démultipliée, je suis enragé. Rien ne peut me stopper. Je me relève d'un seul coup. Je cours vers vodka, le met sur mon épaule et détalle le plus vite possible de cette situation.

###

Haibara était partie se coucher sur les bons conseils de Fusae-san. Hiroshi et elle continuaient de rattraper le temps perdu dans le salon. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Shiho avait l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, avec un père et une mère. Elle n'oublie pas ses parents biologiques, bien-sûr. Mais la vie avec tout sa complexité nous pousse vers l'avant. Elle nous pousse à avancer, à continuer à vivre et à ressentir. Ses deux parents et sa sœur étaient morts. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle, et elle ne pouvait plus rien pour eux.

En échange la vie lui à présenté d'autres personnes de confiance. Elle lui avait offert une nouvelle famille. Et non pas de nouveaux, mais des amis tout court.

Cela dit, rien n'est éternel. Elle qui a déjà tout perdu une fois sait que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Elle a conscience qu'elle peut tous les perdre d'une seconde à l'autre. Néanmoins, une leçon qu'elle à appris avec eux, c'est qu'on peux faire confiance, dans une certaine limite. Notamment en lui. Avec le temps, elle à appris que quelque soit la situation, il s'en sort. Comme Sherlock Holmes en sont temps, il pourrait survivre aux Chutes du Reichenbach. Dommage que le rôle d'Irène Adler soit déjà pris. Pourtant son profil colle plus au personnage se dit-elle...

Elle ne lui a jamais dit mais elle achetait toujours les journaux où il apparaissait pour avoir résolu une affaire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le côtoyer d'aussi près. Elle admire les esprits inventifs, jamais à cours d'idées. Elles admire ses égaux, et il en fait partie. M'enfin, se dit-elle, si le grand gourou veut que je ne soit que Watson, alors qu'il en soit ainsi...

###

Il me faut une nouvelle paire, c'est une évidence. Aller à la maison du professeur ? C'est du suicide ! Une meute de chiens enragés est sûrement entrain de tout retourner. Sa m'ennuie, mais je vais devoir déranger les fuyard. Espérons que je ne grille pas leur planque. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent. Mais le meilleur moyen pour le savoir, c'est de leur demander.

Je glisse ma main dans ma poche. Mon poing se ressert. Je le ressort et l'ouvre. Rien. « _C'est pas vrai..._ » C'est dans ses moments là que l'on comprend que l'on va devoir être inventif. Il nous manque quelque chose que l'on devrait avoir, et dont on a absolument besoin. « _Mais il est où bordel, c'est pas comme si j'avais tout mon temps... »_

La genèse des événements lui revient en tête. En rentrant de l'école, il l'avait glissé dans son cartable pour le lendemain. Dans son départ catastrophé de l'agence, il l'avait bien-entendu oublié...

###

Une pomme pourrie repose sur la table de chevet. Un timide rayon de lumière lunaire qui filtre à travers les volets éclaire le fruit fripé. Reposant sur le matelas de cette chambre inconnue, la jeune fille repense aux révélations choquantes qu'elle à subie ces dernières heures. Shinichi est à Beika. Pourquoi tient-il à se cacher ? Il a raccroché comme si il avait compris qu'il était tracé. Pourquoi me fuir ? Non, c'est impossible que se soit moi qu'il fuie.

Quelque chose la dérange. Elle à l'impression d'être au centre du secret sans pouvoir le voir. Elle sens qu'en ce moment même, elle est impliquée dans la raison qui pousse Shinichi à se cacher, mais elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

C'est comme si on lui avait menti. Une incohérence qu'elle n'arrive pas à trouver.

« _Désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, Conan aura besoin de moi demain à la maison..._ »

Cette femme m'a menti

« _J'ai appelée ton père, ne t'inquiète pas. Vu dans l'état où je t'es trouvée tout à l'heure, je préfère que tu finisse ta nuit ici..._ »

C'est impossible. Le numéro de téléphone que j'ai donné aux professeurs en début d'année c'est celui de l'agence. En plus ça m'étonnerait qu'elle est recherché ma fiche. Si elle sait que mon père est Kogoro mouri, elle aurai instinctivement appelé l'agence. Seulement à cette heure, papa dormait dans l'appartement, au dessus de l'agence, et le numéro n'est pas le même...

FLASH BACK

IL Y A PLUSIEURS ANNÉES DE CELA

Troisième...Seconde...Première...Embrayage...Frein...Contact...Frein à main...Clés dans la main...Portière.

Je pousse la porte du bar-restaurant, pour la retrouver comme souvent après une mission.

Silence.

On s'assoit.

Normalement elle est plus loquace que ça.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose... »

###

Mon monde s'effondre.


	7. Souvenirs

Connaissez-vous la différence entre stratégie et tactique ? Un indice : l'une est réservée aux génies tandis que l'autre est employée par les idiots, incapables de voir dans le futur, incapables de se projeter, trois, cinq dix coups dans l'avenir. La tactique, c'est réfléchir seulement quand il le faut, la stratégie, c'est réfléchir avant.

Reprenons, mes lunettes sont hors service, il m'en faut des nouvelles, mon seul espoir est que le professeur ai une paire de rechange avec lui. Il faut que je le retrouve, pour ça je peux contacter Haibara sur son badge ( leurs portables ne répondant bien sûr pas ), mais le mien est resté à l'agence.

Je hèle un taxi. Il ne me reste que mile yens dans le creux des mains. Tant pis. J'ai déjà trouvé une solution : ma taille infantile m'offre quelques bonus comme le fait de se plaindre d'être perdu en ville et de vouloir absolument retrouver ma maison et mes parents. Malheureusement cette fois ci, sans l'appât du gain, difficile de faire dépasser les limitations au chauffeur.

###

L'atmosphère s'est considérablement refroidie lorsqu'il sort du taxi. Habituellement peu bruyante, la nuit à rendue la rue totalement sourde. Seuls quelques miaulements et autres bruits nocturnes se font percevoir dans l'obscurité. lamentablement, il grimpe les quelques marches jusqu'au second étage, celui de l'appartement. La douleur dans sa cheville commence à le lanciner. Son épaule lui fait un mal de chien. Plongé dans le noir total, Conan se souvient que la porte de la chambre de Kogoro était restée ouverte : allumer la lumière serait bien trop risqué. Se basant uniquement sur sa proprioception ainsi que qu'une carte mentale des lieux, il parvient à rejoindre la porte de sa chambre. Au sens propre comme au figuré : il a omit que celle-ci était fermée.

* _Blom_ *

Malheureusement pour lui, les reins de l'oncle avaient déjà filtré la majeur partie de l'éthanol contenu dans son sang.

###

Assise à son bureau, en face de la fenêtre entre-ouverte laissant filtrer une légère, mais glaciale brise dans l'appartement, la femme déguisée aux lunettes rondes sort son portefeuille en cuir portant les traces des années de bon et loyaux services rendus.

Ce portefeuille qui ne la quitte jamais compte énormément pour elle, bien que ce qu'il renferme soit encore plus chère à ses yeux. Doucement, en prenant toutes les précautions du monde, elle le déplie pour découvrir les zips et autres rangements à l'intérieur. Il est presque vide, cet écrin ne servant à refermer qu'un seul souvenir douloureux.

###

Le vent fait claquer son long manteau noir. Il est là, droit contre vents et marées au bord du trottoir, impassible.

Ses cheveux virevoltent derrière lui et son benêt est à ses côtés. Une berline noire arrive et se stoppe. Chianti est au volant.

« - Il n'est pas là Korn ? demande Vodka

\- Non, il s'entraîne » Répond la snipeuse.

\- Fermes là et grimpes

\- Oui Aniki »

\- Chianti, roule (il pose le bout du canon de son Beretta 92 sur sa tempe)

-...

\- C'est oui Gin

-... Oui...Gin... »

La circulation et la nuit finissent par phagocyter la berline noire et ses occupants masqués par d'épaisses vitres teintées.

###

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques gamin ? »

* _Clic_ * La lumière s'allume

K'so !

« -J-J'allais aux toilettes !

\- Habillé ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Kogoro se rapproche de Conan, pas encore complètent sobre. Le jeune détective recule et fini par s'appuyer contre la porte, la mauvaise porte. Pas complètement fermée, celle-ci s'ouvre en grand.

«- Nani ? Elle est pas là Ran ? Tu sais où elle est toi ?

\- Non, elle ne m'a pas dit où elle allait...

\- Je vais l'appeler. »

Conan le laisse faire ses déduction tout seul, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Kogoro pianote rapidement la suite de numéro correspondant au portable de sa fille.

* _Sonnerie_ *

* _Sonnerie_ *

* _Sonnerie_ *

* _Sonnerie_ *

Répondeur.

La main tremblante de Kogoro raccroche le combiné. Son visage est fatigué, accusant le contre coup de l'alcool, du sommeil, et de la disparition de sa fille unique.

Conan qui s'était discrètement éclipsé afin de récupérer son badge en a profité pour recharger sa montre en fléchette hypodermique.

* _Clac_ *

Le cadrant se relève.

Il ajuste le tir.

* _Tsik_ *

L'oncle valse, puis s'effondre contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Conan règle sa montre sur trois minutes, le temps nécessaire avant que Kogoro ne se réveille. Il profite de cet interlude pour rapidement penser ses blessures et avaler « quelques » antalgiques.

La troisième minute expire, Conan referme la porte derrière lui. Enfin, presque, une chaussure empêchant sa fermeture définitive...

###

Son pouce enfonce la touche « Play » du walkman. Sa tête s'enfonce dans le traversin tandis que les bobines commencent lentement à tourner, faisant crépiter le son venu du passé et de l'au delà.

Ses yeux se ferment.

Cynique. C'est ce qu'elle était. C'est ce qu'elle est. Son sarcasme est sa carapace. C'est sa protection qui l'empêche de se rapprocher des autres ou qui empêche les autres de se rapprocher d'elle. Devenir ami ou amoureux, c'est un risque que l'on prend. C'est le risque d'être dévasté si l'on perd la personne.

Écouter ces cassettes audio est comme une drogue pour elle. D'abord ça fais du bien, ensuite ça fais (du) mal.

Malgré tout, depuis un certain temps son caractère c'est adouci. Elle a compris que l'on peut être ravagé par la disparition d'un proche, mais que le plus triste aurait été ne ne jamais le connaître.

[...] _Je ne peux pas te dire quel est son nom, mais crois moi, au moment venu, tu saura la reconnaître_ […]

###

Ses doigts plongent à l'intérieur du délicat porte feuille en cuir pour en extraire le douloureux souvenir. Pourquoi s'attacher au passé ? Il est figé, on ne peut plus rien y faire. Si on aime tant le ressasser, c'est parce qu'il nous indique directement qui nous sommes à ce jour, ce qui nous a façonné pour faire de nous ce que nous sommes devenus. Même si ça fais mal, pour rien au monde nous ne voudrions le perdre. Nous ne serions plus alors que des coquilles vides airant dans les soubresauts de l'existence.

La douleur est d'autant plus forte que le souvenir en question échantillonne un moment fugace de notre bonheur passé, nous montrant heureux dans l'ignorance du destin sombre qui nous attendais, tapi dans l'ombre.

Une larme perle dessus.

* _Blam_ *

La porte de la chambre vient d'être enfoncée.

FLASH BACK

IL Y A TRENTE-CINQ ANS DE CELA.

Le soleil descendais sur l'horizon. Les ombres s'allongeaient.

L'homme assis sur le banc regarda sa montre et se leva.

« L'heure est venue d'y aller »

La petite fille salua ses deux camarades et s'en retourna vers son accompagnateur.

« Chantes moi ma comptine ! S'il te plaît ! Chantes moi Nanatsu no ko»

L'homme dont le chapeau noir ombrageait le visage par cette fin de journée éclaircit un peu sa voix.

烏 なぜ啼くの Karasu naze nakuno Mère corneille, pourquoi tu croasses ? 烏は山に Karasu wa yama ni Parce que haut sur la montagne 可愛い七つの Kawai nanatsu no 子があるからよ Ko ga aru kara yo J'ai sept enfants mignons. 可愛 可愛と Kawai kawai to "Mignon, mignon," 烏は啼くの Karasu wa nakuno Chante cette mère corneille 可愛 可愛と Kawai kawai to "Mignon, mignon," 啼くんだよ Nakundayo Pleure cette mère corneille. 山の古巣へ Yama no hurusu e Vous devriez contempler le vieux nid 言って見て御覧 Itte mite goran Sur la montagne. Et là vous verrez de tels 丸い眼をした Marui me o shita Yeux ronds, de bons enfants. いい子だよ Iiko da yo

A la fin du dernier ver, l'homme tendit un paquet à la petite fille. Elle le déchira sauvagement pour découvrir le trésor qu'il renfermait.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma puce »

La gamine ouvra la boite et découvrit un porte feuille en cuir marron de très bonne facture sentant la bonne odeur de la maroquinerie traditionnelle.

« Merci beaucoup, je vais pouvoir ranger _ça_ à l'intérieur ! »


	8. Dialogues

Une chaussure bloque la porte. Je me retournes. Kogoro retire la fléchette restée plantée dans son cou tout en me fixant silencieusement.

« Merci »

Silence

« Merci d'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis ».

Conan est figé, sur le pas de la porte. C'est sa plus grosse erreur de parcours jusqu'à maintenant. Kogoro et Ran devaient être et devaient rester dans l'ignorance de l'épée de Damoclès qui surplombaient leur tête à tous.

« - J'ai tout saisi depuis quelques temps déjà. Ma reconnaissance soudaine après ton arrivée, mon comportement de Nemouri no Kogoro (Kogogro l'endormi), ta façon bizarre de te comporter, tout ça m'a mis sur la voie. Tu n'est pas Conan Edogawa. Tu n'existes pas, j'ai vérifié à la mairie : aucun acte de naissance à ton nom.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Par méfiance et puis, le fait de te laisser ignorer que je connais la vérité m'offrait une plus grande zone de manœuvre à ton égard.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Je suis un horrible détective, mais il y a une chose qui me préoccupe plus que tout : ma famille.

Kogoro lui parlait pour la première fois d'égal à égal, sans se cacher derrière un masque d'abruti.

Sa voix calme et posée trahissait le contrôle qu'il essayait de s'imposer dans cet instant fatidique.

Suis-moi »

###

* _Clic_ * La lumière s'allume dans l'agence.

Kogoro sort un trousseau de clé. Il en passe rapidement plusieurs et fini par trouver la bonne.

Passant derrière son bureau, il déverrouille un tiroir et en ressort une pochette cartonnée orange maintenue fermée par des élastiques noirs. _SHINICHI KUDO_ est inscrit au marqueur en plein milieu. Conan n'en croit pas ses yeux.

« - Je pensait que vous ma haïssiez

\- Faut dire que tu me volait toutes mes enquêtes. J'étais jaloux de toi, tu faisait vraiment un bon détective.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Tu traînes avec ma fille depuis que vous avez, quoi, trois ans ? Au lycée vous étiez toujours inséparables, elle ne faisait que parler de toi dès qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Ça me soûlait, mais à un point, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer

\- Sisi, je visualise …

\- (Regard noir) Bref. T'imagines bien qu'avec tous ça, évidemment, moi je me projetais un peu. Même si vous vous ne saviez pas où vous en étiez, c'était pas compliqué de l'extérieur de voir que tu finirais un jour où l'autre par être le père de mes petits enfants...

Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais faire tourner cette agence jusqu'à ma mort ? Non, évidement, je te l'aurait cédé, pour que toi et Ran puissiez rependre l'affaire. Mais du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Et quand j'ai vu dans quel état était Ran, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ce dossier. Je savais que lui et toi avaient un lien mais jamais je n'aurait pu penser que ne faisiez qu'un... Et c'est là que tu me dois des explications.»

Conan, qui n'en revenait pas des révélation de Kogoro attrapa une coupure de journal relatant de l'affaire au parc d'attraction dans la pochette, pour la montrer à « l'oncle ».

« -Avant, promettez-moi de ne rien lui dire.

\- Tu as ma parole »

###

Elle soupire et range son souvenir dans le portefeuille qu'elle glisse dans sa poche.

« Tu sais combien ça coûte une porte ? »

Ran venait de débarquer dans la pièce.

« -Vous n'êtes pas Jodie-sensei, vous êtes cette femme qui s'est déguisée en Azusa l'autre jour. Cette même personne qui m'a appelée Angel. C'est à cause de vous qu'Ai à faillit se faire tuer !

Enlever votre masque que je vois quel monstre vous êtes en réalité.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Tu est mon trésor, je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Expliquez-vous, au moins !

\- Je te protèges toi et ton cool guy. Tant que tu restes avec moi, tu est en sécurité.

\- Me protéger de quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu ne dois pas entrer dans mon monde. Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est à quelqu'un d'autre de t'expliquer tout ça. Alors par pitié, arrête de poser des questions et retournes dormir.

\- Pas question. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas d'explications. J'ai la sensation que vous savez où Shinichi Kudo se cache. Et je suis très résignée à le retrouver, donc je ne lâcherais pas.

\- (Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Vermouth). Tu n'as pas changée.

\- …

\- Je te connais depuis que tu as trois ans... Et j'ai fais la promesse à une amie proche que je veillerais toujours à votre sécurité à tous les deux.

\- Qui d'autre que moi ?

\- Silver Bullet

\- C'est qui ?

\- peu importe qui il est...

\- C'est Shinichi n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Répondez-moi !

-Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop. Maintenant écoutes moi si tu veux rester suffisamment longtemps en vie pour le revoir.

-DITES MOI OU IL EST !

\- Il se cache partout et nulle part. Actuellement je ne sais pas précisément où il se situe. De toutes manières, il n'y à que lui qui à le droit de te dire la vérité. A moins que tu ne la découvre par toi même. Je ne dirais plus rien maintenant.

\- Oh non, je ne penses pas.

-...

\- Parlez !

-... »

Vermouth se dirige vers un tiroir et saisit un vieux 3310.

Elle le tend vers Ran. Cette dernière, pensant que la femme avait décidée de l'aider saisit le téléphone. La main de Vermouth ne s'enleva pas, mais au contraire appuya sur une touche.

Un gaz soporifique sortit de l'antenne.

###

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A PLUSIEURS MOIS DE CELA_

 _C_ _3_ _H_ _6_ _O + ( NaClO + NaCl ) + NaOH_

 _Autrement dit_

 _propan-2-one + Hypochlorite de sodium + Hydroxyde de sodium_

 _###_

Avec un masque plaqué sur tout le visage, il fait réagir les réactifs dans un énorme bécher baignant dans un saladier d'eau glacée, la réaction étant exothermique. Il agite puis verse le mélange dans une grosse capsule métallisée, qu'il referme en vissant un bouchon surmonté d'une sorte de valve.

###

Il déteste faire de la chimie, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on croit.

###

« -Elle est menottée dans la chambre à gaz, en attendant son exécution.

\- Très bien, voici la capsule d'acide cyanhydrique.

\- Merci Gin-sama, nous allons l'installer tout de suite.

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir son agonie !

\- Oh, croyez moi , une mort par anoxie, ce n'est pas très beau à voir...

\- Hum ! (petit sourire en coin)

\- c'est bon, c'est installé, on vas pouvoir ouvrir grand les valves !

\- Allez-y, je n'attend que ça ! »

###

Les portes s'ouvrent.

les menottes pendent contre le tuyau.

Tout le monde est paniqué,

sauf une personne.

Gin, resté à l'entrée appuyé contre le montant de la porte, rabaisse sont chapeau pour masquer un sourire qu'il ne peux réprimer, puis s'en va.


	9. Appels

« Je comprends... »

Mis au courant à propos de l'Organisation, il n'est en fait plus très sûr de savoir si il comprend.

Qui est la personne en face de lui ? Est-ce que c'est Conan Edogawa ? Est-ce que c'est Shinichi Kudo ? Il comprend assez vite qu'il ne s'agit d'aucun des deux. Conan est un avatar, et Shinichi, la partie « âme », à disparue au fil de la lutte menée contre l'organisation. Kogoro voit bien qu'il n'a pas à faire au même Shinichi Kudo qu'avant. Il est plus calme, moins orgueilleux.

Le père de famille est bouleversé par le destin tragique de l'ami de sa fille. Ce qui lui arrive n'est pas humain. On lui a volé son corps et sa personnalité, que reste-t-il de lui ? La crainte continue de l'Organisation l'a transformé. Est-ce que Shinichi Kudo pourra revenir entier, de corps et d'esprit ? Ce n'est pas gagné.

« J'ai pris une décision. »

« Je vais t'aider mon garçon »

###

Dans le silence total de la pièce, un tintement particulier fit sursauter Haibara, non pas que le bruit soit effrayant, mais par ce qu'a cette heure si tardive ( ou matinale ), la seule personne qui puisse l'appeler était celle pour qui elle se faisait le plus de souci.

Rapidement, en fouillant dans son sac entre les cassettes, elle parvint à mettre la main sur son badge.

« -Ils n'ont pas réussi à te tuer, quel dommage !

\- Oh, ne plaisante pas. Gin m'a enlevé mais j'ai pu m'échapper en mettant un mouchard dans son Beretta. Mais mes lunettes sont cassées.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé de suivre son évolution sur mon téléphone, mais ni moi ni le professeur n'avons le notre.

\- Oui, j'avais bien remarqué... Vous avez une paire de lunettes de rechange ?

\- Non, on est vraiment parti rapidement.

\- K'so. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Toi ? Rien du tout !

\- M-Mais !

\- Oui, tu as compris, on ne fais rien avant demain. Gin ne quitte jamais son Beretta, c'est son assurance vie. A trop vouloir précipiter les choses, on peut tout rater.

\- Certes...

###

Gin. Elle allait enfin être confrontée à lui et à son aura. Il a tué sa sœur, et pour ça elle va lui faire payer très cher la facture, quel qu'en soit le prix pour elle.

Elle se revoit, sur le haut de cet immeuble, une balle lui traversant l'épaule droite.

Une gerbe de sang chaud vient maculer le tapis blanc et froid.

 _«- J'avais envie de te voir, Sherry !_

 _\- Gin !_

 _\- C'est beau, non ? La neige qui tombe dans l'obscurité, et du sang qui la teinte »_

 _« J'aurais pu te tuer dans cette cheminée [...]»_

 _Mon corps est meurtri, plusieurs balles déchirent ma chaire. L'alcool brouille mon discernement. J'ai froid, j'ai mal, la fièvre et ma transformation n'arrangeant rien._

 _Je vais mourir aujourd'hui ! Je vais mourir ici ! Quelle étrange sensation que le fait de savoir que l'on ne verra pas le soleil se lever demain. Je peux me consoler en me disant que je vais retrouver ma famille, comme il me l'a si bien fait remarquer !_

 _Il est prêt à me tuer, mais il attend. Pourquoi ? Cet enfoiré doit sûrement profiter du moment précédent ma mort. Il déguste l'instant où il peux encore me tuer car après, ce sera fini._

 _Kudo fini par débarquer in extremis._

 _Je suis sauvée._

 _« Profites bien de cette fin de nuit Gin, car demain, dès le lever du Soleil, je te traquerais »_

 _###_

« - Alors ?

\- Elle veut que l'on attende demain

\- Elle à raison. Mais pour le moment, on doit se demander comment on vas procéder. Notre premier objectif est de récupérer Ran.

\- Bien-sûr, c'est pour elle que je me bat depuis tout à l'heure. »

Conan se sentait à la fois perdu, par la situation qu'il ne contrôlait plus complètement et anxieux. Attendre pour sauver Ran est une torture pour lui. Même si il sait qu'elle est avec Vermouth, il ne peux se résoudre à laisser la chance, ou la malchance décider du destin de celle qu'il aime. Pourtant, il va devoir prendre son mal en patience.

###

« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ! »

Ran ouvre les yeux sous les secousses du chauffeur de taxi.

« -Réveillez vous, on est arrivé chez vous ! »

\- Chez moi ? »

Se frottant les yeux, elle constate qu'elle est effectivement devant l'agence de son père.

« -J-Je vous doit quoi ?

\- Rien du tout, la course à déjà été payée. »

 _Pourquoi est-ce que les lumières sont allumées_ ? se demande t-elle.

Elle grimpe les quelques marches jusqu'à l'agence de détective et pousse la porte.

 _Hein ?C'est ouvert ?_

Voyant une forme qu'elle interprète comme une menace, instinctivement elle déclenche un puissant High-Kick.

« Papa, c'est toi ? »

Kogoro sonné et le souffle coupé ne parvint pas à articuler une quelconque forme de réponse.

« -Il s'est levé pour aller aux toilettes et s'est rendu compte que tu était partie. Il était encore saoul et en perdant équilibre, il a pris appui contre la porte de ta chambre qui c'est ouverte. Mais pourquoi tu est partie si tard dans la nuit comme ça Ran-neechan ? »

-...

\- C'est à cause de Shinichi-niichan pas vrai ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Conan est miné. Il la regarde. Elle a le regard hagard, comme perdue dans sa vie.

Maintenant Ran est énervée contre Shinichi... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir contenir mon secret. En tout cas, je ne le lui révélerait pas même si cela implique qu'elle me déteste toute sa vie. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'elle soit toujours saine et sauve.

###

Le téléphone sonne. La femme aux lunettes rondes se met en marche en direction du combiné en portant sa main à la base de sa nuque. D'un coup net, elle arrache le latex qui recouvre son vrai visage et se secoue la tête pour que sa chevelure blonde se remette en place.

« -Mochi Mochi

\- Tu as fais ce que je t'ai dit Vermouth ?

\- Oui je l'ai relâchée.

\- C'était trop dangereux de la garder, son père aurait appelé les flics et ils nous auraient grillé sur les vidéos surveillance devant le commissariat. On a pas besoin de ça. »

En parlant avec Gin, Vermouth ressortit son portefeuille. Elle en ressortit la seule chose qu'il renferme : une photo. Une photo prise il y a trente-cinq ans, dans un square après l'école, lorsque le Soleil descendait doucement sur l'horizon.

Sur cette image, un des deux autres enfants la prend par le cou. Leur deux visage sont solaires, rayonnant de joie.

« -Tu savais pour Shinichi Kudo, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et ça change quoi ?

\- Pour moi ? Beaucoup... »

###

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A PLUSIEURS ANNEES DE CELA_

Whisky arrive dans la salle de réunion de l'organisation. Pisco s'approche de lui : Cette Personne veut te remettre cette lettre.

En papier kraft, elle est refermée par un scotch tout le long de l'ouverture qui est lui même plusieurs fois scellé par de la cire.

« _Il ne changera jamais..._ »

###

 _Appelle ce numéro_

 _et brûle cette lettre_

 _090.4527.5643_

 _###_

Whisky se dirige vers le combiné téléphonique et saisi les onze numéros.

Une voix synthétique lui donna les instructions .

« _Ce message ne se répétera pas. Personne ne devra être au courant de cette mission. Pour cette mission, vous devrez vous débrouiller seul. Aucune aide ne sera tolérée._

 _Vous devrez échanger...[…] »_

Whisky sortit son briquet et mis feu au coin de la lettre.


	10. Fatalités

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

 _A propos du présent :_

Ran décide de géolocaliser Shinichi avec un appel tracé depuis la police.

Cela échoue, mais l'Organisation est au courant que Shinichi Kudo est vivant.

Ran se fait enlever par Vermouth, qui la protège du reste des autres membres.

Conan en venant la chercher se fait enlever par Gin, qui découvre la véritable identité de Conan, et d'Haibara.

Conan provoque alors un accident pour s'échapper et arrive à placer un émetteur dans le pistolet de Gin.

Agasa et Haibara décident d'aller se cacher chez Fusae. Ils n'ont pas leur portables

Les lunettes de Conan sont cassées, il décide donc de retourner à l'agence pour récupérer son badge pour obtenir de l'aide du côté d'Haibara et d'Agasa, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire pour lui.

Vermouth relâche finalement Ran, et Kogoro, à cause de l'inadvertance de Conan, découvre sa véritable identité. Il est ensuite mis au courant de l'existence de l'Organisation.

Gin souffre d'une haine d'origine inexpliquée.

Vermouth a perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _A propos du passé ( Dans l'ordre chronologique ) :_

 _Il y a trente-cinq ans :_

Trois enfants jouent dans un square après l'école. Un de ces trois enfants est Vermouth. Son accompagnateur est le boss. C'est le jour de son anniversaire et celui-ci lui offre un portefeuille de marque. Vermouth y glisse une photo d'elle et d'un de ces camarade de jeu. Cette photo compte énormément pour elle.

 _Il y a quelques années :_

Le Boss demande à Whisky de faire une mission secrète.

Quelqu'un annonce une mauvaise nouvelle à Gin, ce qui le détruit (émotionnellement parlant ) .

Peu de temps a près, le Boss demande à Gin d'exécuter Whisky.

Gin étrangle donc Whisky en lui disant qu'il mérite ce qui lui arrive. Gin à la haine contre lui.

 _Il y a quelques mois :_

Gin prépare la capsule servant à gazer Sherry, mais celle-ci parvient à s'échapper. Gin ne semble pas mécontent.

#####

Le soleil commence déjà à rougir faiblement l'horizon encore dilué dans cette nuit d'encre.

Conan pousse la porte de la chambre de Ran qui est encore assise en tailleur sur son matelas en train de triturer le collier que lui a offert Shinichi pour son anniversaire.

Silencieusement, Conan vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Après quelques secondes de latence, il finit par trouver les mots justes.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà imaginée que se soit lui qui soit retenu loin de toi, et pas l'inverse ? »

Les mots prononcées par Conan résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille, ayant un écho toujours plus intense.

C'est vrai, se dit-elle, j'ai toujours vu le problème comme si c'était moi qui était retenue loin de lui et qui fait tout pour le retrouver.

« Ran, est-ce que tu à déjà pensée que se soit lui qui soit retenu et qui déplace des montagnes pour pouvoir te rejoindre ? »

« Non Conan-Kun » Dit-elle timidement. « Pourquoi viens-tu me dire ça ? »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit de te dire. Je sais pourquoi il est si loin, et je lui est promis de ne rien dire. Mais croit moi Ran-neechan, c'est justifié. »

Elle regarde « Son Conan-Kun ». Il a l'air grave, comme à chaque fois qu'il parle de son illustre modèle.

La jeune fille préfère penser plutôt que parler. « _Si c'est lui qui me dis ça, je suis rassurée. Il est toujours là pour me réconforter pour mes problèmes avec Shinichi, il est comme un petit frère."_ Elle n'a pas envie de lui arracher des informations. Sa confiance en lui surpasse ce besoin de savoir.

Elle se sent un peu honteuse de toujours avoir vu le problème égoïstement. « _C'est sûrement effectivement lui qui doit mener une bataille homérique pour me rejoindre_ ». Cette pensé lui insuffle des sentiments de scrupules et de remords qui viennent vite balayer la honte.

Elle regrette d'avoir lâché sa veste sur cette autoroute. Elle est éprise de remords de ne pas l'avoir agrippée plus longtemps.

Elle le tenait, il était là... Elle pouvait le toucher. Il n'était plus une voix sortant d'un combiné téléphonique, ou bien une ombre. C'était LUI. Et pourtant, elle l'a laissé repartir. Elle a fait ce choix. En une seconde, sa main c'est ouverte, et la fuite en avant de celui qui lui manque le plus recommençais. Elle en est presque sûre, à ce moment précis, elle et lui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, ne pas se lâcher...Mais chacun des deux à préférer écouter sa raison plutôt que son cœur.

« Shinichi m'a demandé de l'attendre. Ma décision est prise. Je mise ma vie pour lui. De toutes façons, il y aurait difficilement quelqu'un d'autre qui lui arriverais ne serait-ce qu'a la cheville. Je vais l'attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudra avant que la destinée ne nous permette de nous retrouver. »

Ran accepte la fatalité de son destin en comprenant finalement que la passivité, au même titre que l'action ne changeront pas l'ordre des choses. Elle prends enfin conscience du chaos existentiel dans lequel nous sommes tous plongés, comme des âmes flottants sur un méandre agité. La vie et l'existence n'ont aucun sens. La vérité, c'est que nous n'avons pas besoin de justifier notre présence, le destin nous emmenant là où il en a envie, quand bon lui semble.

Tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est croire. Croire de toute ses forces, de toutes ses tripes, jusqu'à en être convaincue, qu'il gagnera son combat, et viendra la retrouver. Elle fait un acte de foi, preuve du véritable amour. Elle ne s'en remet qu'a lui, en y plaçant sa confiance et ses espoirs. C'est une mise totale. Perdre la partie revient à faire banqueroute. Privé de confiance et d'espoir, ce n'est pas la mort qui vient à vous, c'est vous qui allez à la mort.

« _Ma décision est prise. Je mise ma vie pour lui._ »

Dans la pénombre, la jeune fille ne remarque pas que sa remarque fait rougir son interlocuteur. Shinichi, si proche et pourtant si éloigné d'elle est déterminé à honorer sa partie du contrat : revenir le plus tôt possible. Ramener ce Kudo-kun pour Ran, et détruire cette épée de Damoclès qui menace leurs tête à tout les deux. Il n'a pas le droit à la défaite. Il sait qu'elle a parié sur lui, et que perdre entraînerait des conséquences inavouables. _Delenda Carthago !_

Le combat va reprendre, et il le sait.

###

« _On ne peux pas gagner en s'enfuyant toujours. Il faut faire face à ses ennemis_ »

C'est ce qu'elle avait retenue. C'est incroyable, pense-t-elle, comment par moment les enfants peuvent être des puits de sagesse. C'est probablement un des meilleurs conseils qu'on ne m'ait donné, et je ne vais pas tarder à l'appliquer.

Mes objectifs sont :

1 : Revenir vivante, pas question de leur faire plaisir en leur offrant ma dépouille.

2 : Me venger de Gin.

3 : Collecter le maximum d'informations.

Je devrais toujours rester discrète, tapie dans l'ombre. L'infiltration est bien meilleur que l'attaque frontale. Je devrais user et abuser de mon intellect pour toujours être devant mes ennemis. Toujours être la plus intelligente dans la pièce, ne pas montrer ses cartes. Chaque mouvement, chaque décision à prendre sera étudiée sous tous les angles, et la réflexion sera rapide.

Mon plan est :

1 : Localiser Gin

2 : Le pister.

3 : Trouver le bâtiment de l'Organisation et un autre bâtiment où se trouve Gin, qui soit facilement pénétrable et qui offre de bonnes conditions d'extractions.

4 : Étudier les lieux.

5 : Envoyer le FBI et les unités d'élites au QG, moi, je m'occupe de Gin.

6 : Neutraliser.

7 : Exécuter.

Je ne prévoie pas de prévenir le détective, chacun ses affaires : je ne m'occupe pas des siennes, il ne s'occupe pas des miennes.

Cela dit, quand je pense au futur proche ...

Je suis effrayée.

J'ai peur de ce que je vais réaliser.

J'ai peur de la mort.

J'ai peur de la peur.

Mais c'est de cette peur que je tire la force qui les anéantira.


	11. Planifications

Peu à peu les millions de petits points disparaissent un à un tandis que l'astre solaire s'élève au-dessus de l'horizon reflétant son jumeau rougeoyant sur la baie de Beika. La lumière rougeâtre du matin filtrait à travers les persiennes de la chambre de l'immense appartement. La pièce est empourprée de cette couleur agressive, symbole du danger, du sang et des sentiments. Tout cela allait avoir un sens à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle est à la croisée des chemins, ces points de non retours de nos vies où l'on décide quelque chose qui déterminera le reste de notre existence. Elle sait que c'est un One Shot, il n'y aura pas d'autre chance, pas d'autre fois, pas d'autre confrontation. C'est comme escalader sans corde : chaque prise est décisive et doit être bien ancrée. Chaque mouvement doit être réfléchi. L'effort est maximum et la concentration est à son paroxysme. La situation peut glisser des doigts à tous moments, provoquant une chute mortelle. Le pire est que l'erreur commise ne tue pas sur le coup mais vous laisse le temps de regretter votre malheureux faux mouvement jusqu'à l'impact. Ploc. Fini.

La jeune scientifique sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle sait qu'elle ne chutera pas. La peur est ce qui vous donne l'avantage sur l'adversaire. C'est celui qui a le plus peur qui gagne car elle lui confère force et puissance, jugeote et perspicacité. En s'auscultant plus attentivement, elle remarque que le sentiment de peur n'est pas seul. Elle ressent aussi de la haine celle-là même qui vous pousse à ôter la vie. Seulement, ce n'est pas tout, il y a encore un autre sentiment. Plus un pressentiment d'ailleurs, comme si le destin lui préparait une surprise de taille…

###

Le professeur était assis à table avec Fusae en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

« Ai-kun, viens manger avec nous ! »

La petite fille lui adressa un sourire et vint s'asseoir au près d'eux.

###

« - A bientôt, on se reverra !

\- Merci de ton hospitalité, tu nous as retiré une épine du pied !

\- C'est bien normal, et ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. »

Les adieux traînent en longueur, aucun des deux ne voulant reperdre l'autre une seconde fois. Ils se sont promis de se revoir, mais cet interlude idyllique est bel et bien terminée, les événements récents ont bousculé la vie de l'inventeur et de sa protégée. Ce sont des fuyards sans planque. Ils sont livrés à eux-mêmes tandis que le combat contre l'Organisation se précise.

C'est le cœur en friche que le professeur se résout à quitter son amie d'enfance, tourmenté par un passé lointain qui devient brusquement contemporain.

###

Les deux fugitifs marchent dans la rue, venant tout juste de quitter l'appartement de Fusae.

« -Professeur, il faudrait que vous retiriez de l'argent à la banque, on vas essayer de se trouver un appartement en périphérie de Beika pour ce soir. Et il me faut un smartphone.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais pourquoi un smartphone précisément ?

\- Kudo à placé une puce sur Gin. Je vais tracer ses mouvements pour savoir où il habite et aussi où se trouve le QG de l'Organisation. Ne m'en dissuadez pas, et n'essayez pas d'aller tout lui raconter. Quand il vous demande d'enquêter sans que je sois au courant vous respectez son choix, alors faites en de même pour moi.

\- Je vois que je n'est pas trop le choix. C'est d'accord, mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu n'essayes pas d'attaquer seule.

\- Je ne compte pas m'en prendre personnellement à l'Organisation. Je vais laisser cette partie au FBI&co. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire payer à Gin le meurtre de ma sœur.

\- Il te tuera Ai-kun

\- Pas si je le tue avant. Gin est un homme. Comme tout le monde, il est mortel et a ses faiblesses.

\- Si Conan était de la partie il aurait catégoriquement refusé de tuer qui que se soit volontairement. Alors j'accepte de t'aider seulement si tu me promet de le livrer vivant à la police.

\- C'est idiot. Du point de vue de la loi, Gin est un innocent. Il n'a officiellement jamais été inculpé de quoi que se soit.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Si tu n'acceptes pas mon marché, je ne coderais pas le logiciel servant à tracer la puce sur ton portable.

\- ... C'est d'accord. Je ne le tuerais pas. Tant pis pour lui.

\- Comment ça tant pis ?

\- Il sera vivant, mais je vais lui faire regretter ses gestes. Je ne ferais pas d'autre proposition. »

Ce n'était plus Haibara Ai qui s'exprimait, mais bien Sherry. C'est une part d'elle qui c'est diluée depuis sa transformation, mais elle ne disparaîtra jamais. Le doc le sait. Elle peut très bien vouloir sacrifier sa propre vie pour sauver ceux qui comptent pour elle mais comme tout les Hommes en Noir, l'homicide ne lui fait pas peur. La torture non plus. La morale ne fait pas partie intégrante des ses principes élémentaires. En tant que scientifique elle la voit comme un frein bloquant le progrès. Elle n'est pas immorale, mais amorale. Elle ne va pas contre, c'est juste qu'elle s'en fout totalement.

« J-J'accepte »

Le consentement du professeur n'est que verbal, il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire pour récupérer cette situation qui part à la dérive.

###

La pièce sans fenêtres est plongée dans la pénombre, avec une atmosphère chargée de la nicotine s'échappant de la cigarette de Gin.

« -Vodka !

\- Oui, Aniki ?

\- Approches-toi.

…

\- ( Il place le canon de son beretta sur le front de son collègue ) Un seul mot de ce qui c'est passé dans cette bagnole et je fais en sorte que ta cervelle repeigne les murs. Ai-je été bien clair ?

\- Très, Aniki. »

Vermouth entre dans la pièce. Elle s'approche de Gin et allume le bout de sa cigarette sur celle de Gin, prend une bouffée et souffle la fumée dans l'air déjà bien chargé de la pièce. La femme à la chevelure blonde s'enfonce dans un fauteuil à coté de l'homme de même couleur de cheveux qu'elle tout en savourant la volupté de la fumée se répandant dans ses poumons.

« Tient, voilà le dossier sur la maison de cet inventeur. »

Gin prend le dossier et l'ouvre immédiatement.

 **RAPPORT D'INVESTIGATION**

Synthèse :

 _La maison à été trouvée vide de tout occupant._

 _Il y a cependant des vêtements de taille enfant alors que l'occupant est censé habiter seul._

 _Après enquête, il s'agit d'une petite fille du nom de Haibara Ai. Elle n'apparaît sur aucune des photos de classe trouvé à son école et n'a pas d'état civil. On ne connaît encore pas son visage._

 _Plusieurs signes tendent à montrer que l'habitation à été quittée précipitamment. Deux téléphones portables ont été retrouvés et sont actuellement analysés par notre département informatique._

 _Des micros ont été posés et la ligne téléphonique à été mise sur écoute._

 _Au vu des élément ci-dessus, une enquête approfondie est nécessaire._

Gin parcours les quelques autres papiers et photos en tout genres, silencieusement.

« Vodka, sort »

L'Homme en noir se retira laissant les deux autres ensembles. Vermouth se prépare à la conversation qui vas commencer.

« - Tu le savais, et tu ne m'a rien dit, tout ça à cause de cette sombre histoire ? Tu sais à quel point retrouver Sherry est important pour moi ? Gin bouillait intérieurement.

\- Toi et moi nous ne lui voulons pas la même chose. Les Miyanos ont fait trop de mal à chacun de nous deux.

\- CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

\- Calmes toi, c'est pas en se tapant dessus qu'on la retrouvera. Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On s'occupe de se dossier là. C'est une affaire personnelle, je vais demander au Boss de me donner les rênes de cette enquête. Ce dossier, c'est le seul ?

\- Oui, il est unique.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que les portables ne révèlent rien, et je fournirait une mauvaise image pour le portrait d'Haibara. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Anokata découvre la vérité.

\- Jusque là, j'ai toujours bien protégé ton secret, Gin.

\- Je sais, et tu vas m'aider à le conserver, tu me dois bien ça. Je te préviens : au moindre faux pas, comme dans le Mystery Train, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te tuer. Tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Hum.

\- Reponds-moi clairement ! Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors dégages maintenant.

Seul dans la pièce, le tueur de l'Organisation en profite pour sortir un écrin bleuté. Il l'ouvre pour observer la bague à l'intérieur. Fine et en Or blanc, elle est surmontée d'une petite pierre rouge.

Gin l'observe avec attention. Il est hypnotisé par cet objet qui le torture depuis tant d'années. Il voudrait s'en séparer, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il sent l'émotion fendiller ses remparts, comme un couteau lui fendant le sternum. Mélancolie, tristesse, regrets et colère coulent dans ses veines. D'un geste brusque, il referme l'écrin quand il se sent atteindre le point de non retour.

Il le replace soigneusement dans sa poche et se lève en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier.

« Au travail. »

###

« Fait moi voir ça »

Conan fait descendre le zip de sa veste qu'il retire avec difficulté, laissant apparaître son T-shirt empourpré au niveau de l'épaule.

« -Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Réfléchissez deux secondes.

\- A-A oui c'est vrai. Pardon. »

Kogoro avait du mal à se faire à la nouvelle situation qui venait de lui être exposée. C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur son entourage est remis en question. Ses certitudes vacilles. D'autant plus que lui aussi à un secret qu'il cache bien pour les même motivations que son blessé.

« - Vous allez devoir me soigner. La balle n'a heureusement pas touché d'os ni de ligament.

\- Je peine à m'y faire. Savoir que tu est Shinichi Kudo ça me retournes. »

Kogoro saisit une pince à épiler et la passe sur la flamme de son briquet. Il pulvérise ensuite un peu de désinfectant sur la blessure de Conan.

Le blessé prend le manche de sa brosse à dent qu'il mord fermement. Kogoro, lui, écarte les branches de la pince et vas chercher la balle au fond de la blessure.

« -HHHHHmmmm, 'tain ça fait mal

\- Voilà gamin, je l'ai.

\- D'où vous savez faire ça ?

\- J'étais policier avant. Ça fais parti de la formation.

\- Ah (rire) »

Leur nouvelle complicité les surprenait tous les deux. Kogoro connaît ce gamin depuis qu'il a trois ans. Il l'a vu grandir en même tant que sa fille, et même si la compétition avec lui l'énervait par moment, il l'appréciait quand même, se disant au fil du temps que c'était finalement un gars bien pour sa fille, qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux après _ça_.

De son côté, Shinichi découvrait Kogoro sous un autre jour. Il ne le savait pas si proche de lui. Il comprend maintenant que son apparente stupidité est un masque de société qui voile le véritable homme qu'il est . Charitable mais fragile et déprimé.

« Je te changerais le pansement tout les soirs, avant que Ran rentre de lycée, ok ?

\- Oui, ça marche, et pour ma cheville ?

\- Il n'y a rien de grave à mon avis. Ça vas se remettre tout seul. »

###

Conan allume son badge de DB.

« - Alors, vous aller vous en sortir comment ?

\- On vas se prendre un appartement en périphérie et je vais essayer de localiser Gin. Toi sa va ?

\- Oui, j'ai pensé mes blessures. Maintenant la guerre froide est ouverte n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça se peut »

Leur conversation continua quelque temps supplémentaire afin de partager les éventuelles informations complémentaires.

###

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A PLUSIEURS MOIS DE CELA_

« - C'est le seul moyen de la sauver.

\- Non je ne peux pas, j'ai promis.

\- Je sais, mais c'est moi qui te le demande. Si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera pire.

\- NON !

\- Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, tu dois le faire. C'est trop tard. Maintenant, il faut faire un choix, et je préfère que ce soit moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire ça.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Et... _Il_ ne me laisse pas le choix. _Il_ ne nous laisse pas le choix.

\- On pourrai _lui_ dire …

\- Non, ça ne servirait à rien, on le connaît.

\- Et si on fait pour de faux ?

\- L'autre est avec toi, c'est foutu.

\- NON, NON,

 _S'il te plaît,_

 _Je t'en prie,_

 _pitié._


	12. Ébats

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur une pièce remplie d'ordinateurs alignés en rangées parallèles. La salle est bercée par le bruit des ventilateurs refroidissant les puissantes machines.

Gin en entrant dans ce temple de l'informatique fait chuter la température de plusieurs degrés. Les techniciens informaticiens fixent leurs écran craignant de croiser le regard du haut gradé.

« Qui à reçut les deux téléphones ? »

Timidement, une main se lève au fond de la salle. Gin se met en marche vers elle, déterminé. Le vent qui vient souffler sur les sbires au passage de Gin les terrorise. Il fini par arriver au poste du technicien de fracturation, celui chargé de pénétrer les systèmes et d'extraire les information qu'ils contiennent.

« Lèves-toi, on va discuter un peu plus loin. »

###

« -Au rapport !

\- La fracturation du code PIN à été très facile. Les données n'étaient pas cryptés. Le premier téléphone ne présente pas un grand intérêt, son propriétaire ne s'en servant que très rarement. Le second était un peu plus remplis, mais je n'est rein trouvé d'intéressant à l'intérieur. Il n'y a que des conversation d'écoliers.

\- Très bien. Fait un rapport avec ce que tu m'a dit.

\- Oui, Gin-sama. »

###

« - Voilà, c'est ici, entre Ai-kun.

\- (Soupirs) Ma verrerie de précision me manque déjà... »

Le petit appartement est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal en périphérie de Beika, des portes alignées les unes à côtés des autres sur une coursive en plein air. L'intérieur se limite au stricte minimum.

« C'est pas Gin qu'il faut que je tue, c'est Ran Mouri ! » Dit-elle avec son expression terrifique. Le professeur habitué à ce genre de remarques ne tiqua même pas.

« - Je vais commencer le codage du programme pour suivre Gin. Tu pourrais aller acheter quelque chose au convini (supérette japonaise ) d'à côté pour midi s'il te plaît Ai-kun ?

\- J'y vais.

La jeune fille passe le pas de la porte. Son idée obsessionnelle lui résonne dans la tête.

« _Je vais te retrouver, Gin_ ».

###

« _Je vais te retrouver, Sherry_ »

L'Homme en Noir ne vit plus que pour cette quête depuis qu'elle s'est échappée de ça chambre à gaz. Il doit à tout prix la retrouver, il ne peut pas finir sa vie sans accomplir cette tâche. C'est une affaire personnelle. Personne d'autre que lui n'a le droit de la pourchasser.

« _Le poids de ce secret devient insupportable._ »

Il n'y a pas que le poids du secret qui est insupportable, il y a aussi le poids des souvenirs.

Pour lui, se sentiment se matérialise par un regret insupportable. A un moment de sa vie, il aurait du _lui_ dire, il aurait dû _lui_ donner, mais il n'a rien fait. Le destin l'a puni de la façon la plus violente qui soit. Cela fait des années qu'il rumine les souvenirs qu'il a accumulé, repoussant sans arrêt sa seconde vengeance.

« _Je te retrouve, et après seulement je pourrais perpétrer mon ultime crime de lèse-majesté._ »

Les événement récents ont commencés à fendiller sa citadelle intérieur. Les sentiments recommencent a revenir en lui, mais celui qui domine tous les autres est la douleur. La haine, la tristesse, le regret ne sont que des douleurs de l'âme, et comme les douleurs physiques, elle demandent parfois une aide chimique.

Gin ouvre un petit sachet de plastique et saisi une pastille de morphine. Il la laisse fondre sous sa langue, attendant patiemment que le feu qui déchire son âme s'apaise.

La molécule magique lui permet de profiter de ses souvenirs sans que ceux-ci ne le torturent. Un moment heureux du passé qui fait contraste avec la destinée tragique qui l'a suivit empêche quiconque sans aide d'en profiter à sa juste valeur.

Le souvenir revient.

C'était il y a dix-neuf ans.

Le dernier moment heureux de sa vie.

Ou plutôt le dernier moment heureux dont il a pu profiter.

 _« - Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi »_

Il referme la porte à double tour.

 _« - Si quelqu'un nous voit, on est foutu !_

 _\- T'inquiètes pas ! »_

Les deux amants s'embrassent, profitant de ce moments privilégié. Les deux sont rongés par l'amour impossible qui les lie.

Dans sa tête, il hésite.

 _Est-ce que je lui donne ou pas ? Je peux très bien le faire maintenant, on s'en fiche si ce n'est pas officiel. Non, de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien._

Les corps se dénudent. L'écrin reste abandonné dans la poche du blouson fichu par terre... A tout jamais.

###

Haibara pose les deux sacs plastiques sur la table de la cuisine.

« - Alors professeur, où en est la programmation ?

\- j'ai presque fini, c'est un programme que j'ai déjà fait, donc ça me prends moins de temps. Plus qu'une petite heure et ça devrait être bon. »

Son présentement s'intensifie en elle. Est-t-il de bonne ou de mauvaise augure ?

 _Je vais torturer Gin. Je vais lui faire du mal, autant que lui à pu en faire à ma sœur, autant qu'il à pu m'en faire. Pour une fois ce sera la lui la proie, et moi la chasseuse. On veut s'entre-tuer, cette confrontation peut tout engendrer, c'est pour ça que je dois être la mieux préparée, la plus déterminée. Je dois être invincible face à ce monstre._

 _Dans une heure, Gin, je saurai où tu te caches..._

###

« -Tu n'a pas faim Ran ?

\- Non Sonoko...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'as eu une tête horrible toute la matinée.

\- Rien...

\- C'est ton détective, hein, c'est ça ?

-...

\- Tu sais, moi et Makoto on ne se voit pas très souvent non plus.

\- Il est à Beika.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas s'inquiéter. Je suis sûre qu'il veille sur toi de loin.

\- Tu penses ?

\- J'en suis sûr, le connaissant...

Tu sais, tu devrai lui demander qu'il t'offre quelque chose qui te fasse penser à lui quand il n'est pas là.

\- C'est pas la peine, j'en ai déjà un... Mon portable, il me l'a offert juste avant de partir.

\- Je parlait d'un objet qui te rapproche de lui, pas qui te fasse penser à son absence...

\- Je suis irrécupérable...

\- J'en ai bien peur !

(Rires commun)

###

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A PLUSIEURS ANNÉES DE CELA_

Le bras de Gin écrase la gorge de Whisky.

« J'espère que tu regrettes ce que tu as fais. »

Le mécréant poussa un râle en essayant de dire quelque chose.

« C'était...Un...Ord..re... »

De la mousse commençait à sortir de sa bouche.

« d-d'Ano...kataaa. »

Gin le sait. Dans ces moments là, les gens ont toujours tendance à raconter la vérité. L'approche de la mort fait faire n'importe quoi aux victimes qui sont prêtes à tout pour survivre.

« C'est gentil, mais ça ne te sauveras pas »

De toutes façons, les commandes de missions secrètes ne persistent pas. Retrouver la preuve que c'est bien Anokata qui est à l'origine de la demande est chose vaine.

Il renforce son emprise sur le pseudo traître jusqu'à ce que la vie s'en aille de son corps.

« Et tu sais pourquoi je ne t'es pas épargné ? »

Gin fouille le corps pour lui retirer tout objet pouvant relier le cadavre à l'Organisation.

Il place ensuite un sachet de drogue pour faire croire à un banal règlement de compte.

« Et bien parce que... »

Il retire l'écharpe enroulée autour de sa main ensanglantée.

« Jamais, Jamais tu n'aurais dû me faire saigner »

« Jamais tu n'aurais du _lui_ faire ça »

###

Cloîtré dans une cabine téléphonique, il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres du mensonge.

Une pièce

* _Cling_ *

Une autre

* _Cling_ *

Sa main droite s'enroule autour du combiné tandis que la gauche compose le numéro.

* _Sonnerie_ *

« - Contrat achevé. Personnel éliminé.

\- Bien, Gin. »

L'Homme vêtu de noir repose le combiné sur le crochet qui lui est réservé. Son chapeau masque ses yeux, emplis de haine et de chagrin. une averse commence à s'abattre sur la ville . Les panneaux du toit de la cabine commencent à faire un bruit insoutenable sous les assaut des milliers de petites gouttes percutant le plexiglas.

 _« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra, mais..._

 _... Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort,_

 _Boss »_


	13. Mutations

_**Chargement...**_

20%

50%

60%

100%

Écran noir.

Écran blanc.

La planète Terre apparaît.

L'Europe passe à toute vitesse à travers l'écran, puis c'est au tour de la Russie et de ces étendues immenses de défiler sous les yeux impatient de la jeune métisse. Le sol se rapproche, les lignes courbes de la surface de notre planète disparaissent sur les bords du smartphone tandis que le sol finit par occuper l'entièreté de l'image.

Le Japon apparaît.

Hiroshima,

Kobe,

Nagoya,

Et enfin comme elle l'espérait,

BEIKA.

La commissure droite des ses lèvres se relève.

###

Bruyamment, la classe rentre dans la salle de cours, après la pause. Kobayashi-sensei rétabli l'ordre en autorisant les élèves à s'asseoir à leur pupitre. Deux sont inoccupés.

###

* _Vibreur_ *

Rum plonge sa main dans sa poche et en ressort son smartphone crypté.

 _Anokata : Ordre n°4869_

 _Rum : Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

 _Anokata : Gin agit étrangement ces derniers temps. C'est juste une mesure de sécurité._

 _###_

Assis sur un fauteuil de la salle de repos, le visage de Gin est masqué par le journal de voitures anciennes qu'il tient devant lui.

« _Une voiture de cinquante-ans d'age...Quel gâchis atroce..._ »

« _Et c'est pas avec la paye que je me fais chaque mois que je vais pouvoir en racheter une..._ »

Bien cachée au fond du chargeur, une petite fée c'est réveillée...

L'Homme en Noir replis soudainement sa brochure qu'il laisse dédaigneusement sur la table basse.

« Je reviens, Vodka »

###

 _Troisième parking_

 _« Si je me souviens bien, elle est ici »_

Il avance dans le parking éclairé par de vieilles lampes à vapeur de sodium donnant une allure glauque à ce sous sol en béton défraîchi. Entre deux poteaux, tout au fond du niveau, une bâche verte recouvre l'objet d'intérêt. Gin saisit le coin inférieur droit et d'un coup sec fais voler ce voile de mystère.

Il fait sauter les clés dans sa main.

« _Nice_ »

La Harley ne semble pas avoir trop empathie des mois passés dans ce parking.

« Merci, Sherry » [ note : Sherry conduisait une Harley avant ]

Gin enfourche la moto, met le contact et sort du parking en faisant résonner l'harmonieuse symphonie du puissant moteur.

###

« - Notez professeur, 35°31'08.9"N 139°34'35.8"E .

\- Je notes, je notes. Trois cinq point huit, heuu, arc secondes Est.

\- Ça y est, il bouge !

\- Attendons de voir où il va s'arrêter... »

###

Rum déguisé en technicien traverse les locaux de la petite entreprise d'import-export pour se diriger vers l'escalier de service. Il pousse une petite porte métallique un peu rouillée avec un écriteau "スタッフのみ"[note : personnel uniquement] apposé dessus. Le bas de l'escalier n'est qu'un petit compartiment mal éclairé avec seulement une porte abîmée par le temps s'ouvrant sur l'ancienne chaufferie... Officiellement.

Rum ouvre la porte et se retrouve dans un sas très bien éclairé. Pas de tuyauterie ou de vielle machine en fonte, non, juste une troisième porte, qui à l'air coulissante par rapport aux deux premières. Sur le côté, fixé au mur, un détecteur d'empreinte reçoit la visite du pouce, de l'index et de l'annulaire de la main droite de l'Homme en noir.

A l'aide d'un petit chiffon, il efface ses empreintes digitales tandis que la porte devant lui s'ouvre sur une vielle cage d'ascenseur.

Un seul pas, et le bras droit de Cette Personne se retrouve dedans. Il se retourne et abaisse la grille de sécurité. Un panel de bouton lui offre la possibilité de se rendre au choix à l'étage technologie biologie, gestion, ou archives. C'est sur ce dernier bouton que l'Homme en Noir appuie, lançant la fermeture des portes et la mise en mouvement de la cage.

L'ascenseur descend dans ce qui était autre fois un immense bunker enterré. L'organisation à fait poussé au dessus une honnête entreprise d'import-export couvrant le nid de serpent au dessous.

Arrivé à l'étage désert et mal éclairé des archives, Rum prend un chariot destiné au transport du courrier et le charge des dossiers sur l'APTX et le Silver Bullet [note : la drogue, pas Conan]. L'Homme en Noir remonte ensuite dans l'ascenseur avec sa cargaison pour se rendre à l'étage de biologie. Il récupère touts les flacons de synthèses avancées aux nez et à la barbe des chercheurs silencieusement outrés. Son périple au sein de la tanière l'amène finalement à l'étage informatique.

Rum sort une clé USB qu'il branche directement sur l'ordinateur central. Deux secondes plus tard, une diode verte indique que tout le réseau informatique de l'Organisation à été purgé de toute information concernant les pilules magiques.

Il profites de cet étage pour mettre le chariot dans un grand carton de transport. Un « employé » préalablement prévenu lui amène un diable [note : support de transport de charge lourde avec deux roues] sur lequel il monte et attache le précieux chargement avant de remettre un treuil à son « collègue ». Une fois cet « employé » congédié, le périple reprend.

Rum attache le treuil en haut de l'escalier de service ainsi qu'au diable en bas et fais remonter sans peine le colis.

Sorti de l'entreprise, il charge le carton à l'arrière d'un camion, referme les portes puis disparaît.

 _To Anokata : Ordre exécuté._

###

Ma moto slalome entre les voitures à vive allure. Sans casque, je risque ma vie à tout les instants, mais j'aime ça. C'est quand je fricote avec la mort que me sens le plus en vie. Je me prouve que j'existe encore. En fait, je me sens en vie mais ça n'a que peu d'importance pour moi. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'y accrocher. Ça fais bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'avoir des projets, de me projeter. Je vis au jour le jour, et je fais ce qu'on me dis de faire. Point.

Il y a pourtant encore deux choses qui me motivent à rester dans ce monde.

Je l'ai senti, ce changement qui va me permettre d'en réaliser au moins un dans peu de temps. Je vais m'y préparer, et ça commence aujourd'hui. Il faut que je change, que je me mette à jour. Ma voiture est partie en fumée, mon blouson noir est une guenille : il est temps de passer à autre chose. Un tueur se doit d'être irréprochable dans sa tenue. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré la moto de Sherry, il faut que je trouve un truc descend à me mettre sur le dos.

###

Conan décroche fébrilement le combiné téléphonique de l'agence avant de composer les numéros du café Poirot. Il faut dire que cet appel est décisif pour la suite. Cet appel va décider s'il doit fuir, avec tout ce que cela implique sur son entourage, ou si il va pouvoir continuer comme il à commencé en tant que Conan Edogawa : caché dans cette agence de détective.

###

C'est une plaie. Je pourrais retrouver Sherry en allant questionner ce gamin de l'agence, mais si je le fais Vermouth n'hésiteras pas à vendre mon secret. Je vais devoir être inventif...

Troisième,

Seconde,

Première,

Frein,

Point mort.

La moto est garée devant un immeuble d'habitation du centre de Beika.

Gin compose le code d'entrée et se dirige vers les escaliers, c'est bon pour la forme physique, se dit-il.

Renouer avec le passé pour éclaircir son présent ainsi que son futur. Dans son appartement, il retire du dressing un vieux blouson de moto noir. Un sourire triste se dépeint sur son visage en revoyant cette antiquité vieille de vingt ans. Il enlève la manche droite de son long manteau noir pour ensuite faire pareil pour l'autre bras. Le blouson tombe à ses pieds.

Ses mains s'enrichissent du toucher de ce souvenir. Il le tient à bout de bras devant lui créant un portail vers le passé. Il se revoit vingt ans en arrière, et ça fais mal.

« Tu me porteras chance. »

Il l'enfile et reprend ses affaires personnelles de son « ancien » , notamment les deux choses les plus importantes pour lui, celles qui définissent sa schizophrénie permanente : Le Beretta et l'écrin.

###

« - On a de la chance, Professeur, il vient encore de s'arrêter. Notez : 35°42'25.9"N 139°44'06.5"E

\- Six point cinq arc secondes Est. Parfait. Reste plus qu'a voir à quoi ces deux coordonnées correspondent.

\- Exactement. »

Ils sont comme deux aimants. Ils se repoussent et s'attirent à la fois à cause d'un force mystérieuse qui les transcende tous les deux. Comme deux aimants, la rencontre est inévitable, c'est écrit dans les lois de la physique. Leur puissance d'exister est dynamisée par leur volonté de confrontation. C'est leur essence, leur affection. Il vont s'affecter l'un l'autre pour replonger dans le tissus même de leurs fondements. Chacun de nos choix est susceptible de nous faire basculer dans les abîmes sans fond de l'existence. Mais pas que.

###

« - Amuro-San ?

\- Mochi mochi, oui, Conan-kun ?

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de l'agence de la part de l'Organisation récemment ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien... Je te remercie, au revoir.

\- Euhh, Au revoir à toi. »

* _Soupir de soulagement_ *

« - Alors, Gamin, ça s'annonce comment ?

\- Visiblement Gin à gardé ce qu'il c'est passé pour lui. Je soupçonnes Vermouth de faire pression sur lui pour qu'il nous fiche la paix, mais c'est pas son genre d'abandonner si facilement... A mon avis, il y a autre chose...

\- Ouais, mais au moins en attendant on peut rester ici.

\- C'est mieux pour elle. »

###

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A PLUSIEURS MOIS DE CELA_

Je suis devant Miyano Akemi. Un vent froid souffle entre les containers faisant siffler son aura de mort.

« Je te l'ai dit une fois,

Que c'était ta dernière chance »

Mon index se replis sur lui même appliquant sa force à la queue de détente.

La culasse recule.

Le percuteur rencontre la douille.

La poudre prend feu.

 ***** ** _BANG_** *****


	14. Démons

Vodka croit ne pas reconnaître son acolyte de toujours quand il entre dans la pièce. Il a l'impression d'être retourné vingt ans dans le passé, mais en même temps, il a le sentiment de voir quelque chose de nouveau chez le tueur. Il fait peut-être moins peur. Peut-être.

###

« - C'est bon professeur, il est retourné au point A. On va pouvoir aller visiter le point B.

\- Allons y. »

###

Le professeur et sa protégée débarquent devant l'immeuble d'habitation.

« _C'est donc là qu'il habite..._ »

La jeune métisse se sent emportée par la suite des événements. Chaque heure qui passe la rapproche inexorablement de lui. Elle est devant sa tanière. Elle sait où il vit. Tout va très vite. Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas entrain de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie ? Si elle veut tout arrêter au bord du gouffre, en sera-t-elle capable ? On raconte que c'est au moment de toucher le sol que les défenestrés ne veulent plus mourir...

La gravité l'attire vers le bas de plus en plus vite. C'est une chute libre vers l'inconnu. Quel sol l'attend en bas ? Elle s'est promise de ne pas mourir, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Elle veut connaître le terrain, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

C'est ça le problème : le chaos. Il est là, tapis dans l'ombre et prend un malin plaisir à dévier le cours des choses. Il est là pour mettre votre plan à terre. C'est de là que vient la peur. Elle nous prépare à toute éventualité. Shiho à peur. Elle a peur de la tournure des évenements si le contrôle lui échappe.

Elle a peur que la rencontre se passe mal...Pour elle.

Nos choix amènent des conséquences. Elle va torturer un homme. Comment pourra-t-elle se regarder dans un miroir après cela ? Sa plus grande fierté à été de changer. Elle regrette d'avoir conçu se poison. Elle préférerait perdre la mémoire et oublier ce passé qui la hante. Elle voudrait ne jamais savoir ce qu'elle à fait. Elle voudrait avoir une vie normale sans que le démon Sherry ne vienne la hanter. Elle veut tuer Sherry, autant qu'elle veut annihiler Gin. Ce sont les acteurs de la mort de sa sœur, après tout.

« - ça va Ai-kun ?

\- Oui, professeur, continuons. »

Hiroshi s'inquiète pour sa petite protégée. Il a accepté de l'aider mais il en vient de plus en plus à regretter son choix. Il a peur que la rencontre la face saigner. Il l'a vu renaître de ses cendres après l'avoir trouvée à moitié morte sur le trottoir, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il sait qu'elle souffre continuellement. Il l'a vue surmonter cette peine, se reconstruire. La douleur pour elle n'a pas disparue, loin de là, il le sait, mais son entourage lui permet de surmener le combat qu'elle mène continuellement contre elle, ce démon qu'elle fais taire en l'enferment au plus profond de son être, de son âme.

Il a peur que cet acte de violence ne ramène Sherry. Il a peur que le démon en profite pour reconquérir tout le territoire perdu au fil du temps. Sherry n'est que blessures, cicatrices et bandelettes. Le sang suinte de ce monstre en peine. Lacéré à coup de lame de rasoir assené par la vie, il se protège en pensant ses blessures derrière une froideur qui l'éloigne des autres. En même temps, les autres, c'est la vie...

Il n'est pas son père biologique, il n'est pas vraiment non plus son père adoptif. Pour elle, il est plus une famille toute entière.

« Quelqu'un sort, profitons-en pour rentrer. »

La main de Shiho attrape la tranche métallique de la porte. Celle-ci reste ouverte telle une faille dans laquelle va se glisser Ai. Le contact froid de l'aluminium sur la paume de sa main lui rappel un futur contact avec une certaine personne. Elle s'apprête à rencontrer un être froid, vide de toute chaleur humaine. Elle va rencontrer un être d'instincts, un animal, une bête féroce et sans pitié. Il n'en a pas eu pour sa sœur regrettée, il n'en aura pas pour elle, à la seul différence que pour son cas, si il parvient par un quelconque miracle à renverser la situation et à la tuer, il éprouvera une joie dégoûtante à travers son être déstructuré.

 _Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ?_ Elle se le demande. Il est peut-être comme elle, après tout... Il se bat peut-être contre ses démons, sauf que faute de soutient, ce sont eux qui ont pris le dessus.

 _Qui sait ?_

Ils sont maintenant dans le hall. Le mur de boites aux lettres est suffisamment grand pour décourager un enquêteur du dimanche, mais Shiho sait qu'elle sont autant de portes d'accès aux vies des gens. Une seule l'intéresse. Elle compte cacher un téléphone dans un pot de fleur en utilisant Skype pour voir à distance les allées et venues des individus devant leurs boites. Elle pourrait ainsi déterminer quel appartement occupe Gin.

Ça c'est le plan. Mais la réalité n'aime pas vraiment que les choses se déroulent comme on les avaient prévues.

Le sang de Shiho se glace. Elle sait qu'elle n'est plus la seule à chercher cette entrevue. Sur une des boites, celle du cinquième étage, porte 12 pour être exact, une image découpée d'une bouteille de Gin est attachée par un simple scotch.

Sa petite main saisi le papier et commence à le soulever pour vérifier le dos. Le professeur lui attrape le poignet.

«- Non, il faut partir. Maintenant.

\- Et foutre en l'air tout notre boulot ? Sauvez vous si vous le souhaitez, je ne vous en tiendrais par rigueur.

\- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller.

\- Je suis majeure, vous savez... »

Et voilà, le retour du sarcasme. Elle avait réussi à l'éliminer au cours du temps, signifiant sa victoire sur Sherry. Le professeur le voit, le démon remonte de plus en plus à la surface. Il sens l'inquiétude et la pression qui commencent à faire péter les plombs de sa protégée. Elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle n'en à l'air. C'est pour ça qu'il est là. C'est pour ça qu'il sera toujours là.

Agasa relève finalement lui même le papier. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il voit, mais en avoir la preuve lui fais froid dans le dos.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Silence.

Que doit-il faire ? Lui dire la vérité c'est l'envoyer directement vers la mort. Lui cacher, c'est aussi l'envoyer vers la mort, mais d'une autre façon. Entre peste et choléra, son cœur balance.

« Absit reverentia vero »

###

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A TRENTE-CINQ ANS DE CELA_

 _Le soleil descend sur l'horizon,_

 _Les ombres s'allongent_

 _Le décor s'empourpre devant l'immense cercle rougeoyant se faisant chatouiller par la cyme des arbres._

Leur amie vient de partir avec son sinistre père. Il ne sont plus que tout les deux. Eux aussi vont rentrer chez leurs parents.

Il marchent sur le petit chemin du parc, en se tenant la main, vers l'immense soleil, leur silhouette noire fondant dans le cercle de feu.

First

Loves

Last

Forever


	15. Désorientations

« Ne craignons pas de dire la vérité »

La vérité. Si on en parle, c'est que quelque chose est hors d'atteinte, hors de notre champ de conscience. Il y a deux types de vérités pour les Hommes. Celles qui sont générales et que tout le monde connaît – Je lâche la pierre, la pierre tombe, chapeau bas Newton - mais aussi celles qui existent seulement par le mystère. Nous ignorons quelque chose, donc une vérité existe, elle est cachée. Si quelque chose nous est caché, c'est qu'il y a une cause. Cela peut être tout simplement un oubli, comme lorsque que l'on perd un quelconque objet ou souvenir. Mais souvent, quand on cherche la vérité, on cherche en faite à découvrir ce qu'autrui nous cache. Il peut le faire pour se protéger, ou bien protéger quelqu'un d'autre, y compris celui à qui on masque la vérité. Dans tout les cas, une cause le pousse à mentir…

Trouver une cause n'est pas suffisant, il faut également comprendre la raison.

Cette raison, si vous ne l'aviez pas saisie, elle est dégueulasse, sale, effrayante. La vérité telle qu'on l'entend ici est une belle mocheté. Belle car elle nous apporte la compréhension sur nous et ceux qui nous entourent, et moche car elle est synonyme de souffrance et de peine.

Pour l'heure, Ai n'a pas de encore à se soucier de la triste vérité qui l'attend lors de la confrontation. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, son pré-sentiment se précise.

« Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette fichue photo, professeur ? »

Dans une ultime tentation de répression, son esprit tente d'inhiber le désir de soulagement soulevé par les assauts incessant de la jeune scientifique. Il n'y a rein à faire. Il sait qu'il lui devra la vérité tôt ou tard...

Agasa dessert son emprise sur le poignet de la petite métisse, qui retombe contre son corps. Lentement, il soulève le papier, révélant le dessous.

Rien de bien surprenant.

Rien de bien inquiétant.

Sauf quand on sait ce que cela implique...

Au dos du papier maintenu par un simple bout scotch, collée à l'envers, comme si l'artiste avait prévu qu'on le soulèverais pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière, une seconde photo anodine révèle tout le danger encouru par les deux conspirateurs.

Derrière la photo de la bouteille de Gin, il y a …

###

« Trouves toi une moto, Vodka, au moins si l'un de nous se fait chopper, l'autre pourra s'enfuir. »

Gin omet de lui dire que dans sont fort intérieur cela le protégera surtout des boulettes de son collègue.

« - Et pour l'argent, Aniki ?

\- Demandes au Boss. »

Vodka se lève et va refermer la porte.

« - Il y a eu des mouvements, Aniki...

\- Je sais, Rum à passé le balais...

\- Tu fais peur au Boss, il croit que tu devient hors contrôle ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Sherry ?

\- Tu pose trop de questions, Vodka. Tu tiens vraiment à avoir les réponses ? »

Question rhétorique. L'homme au chapeau l'a bien compris. « J _e peux te le dire, mais je te butte juste après..._ » Voilà ce qu'il a pour habitude de répondre aux recrues trop curieuses...

Gin se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, et pince le haut de son nez entre ses doigts, la tête penchée vers le bas. Vodka comprends qu'il faut le laisser tranquille. Discrètement, il s'éclipse en prenant soin de refermer correctement la porte derrière lui.

Quelle émotion il a ressenti lorsqu'il a revu le visage de Shiho enfant. Il a cru la tenir entre ses mains. Il sait maintenant qu'elle a pris le surnom Ai Habara, en plus de l'APTX, bien sûr. Il se doute bien qu'elle va le chercher. Il a tué sa sœur après tout. Il sais que cet accident de voiture à réveillé quelque chose. Les démons du passé resurgissent. Il avait pourtant partiellement réussi à les éliminer à coup de bombes nucléaires. Il avait réussi à endiguer peine, regret, douleur et colère, mais les dommages collatéraux l'avaient déshumanisé. On est prêt à tout pour arrêter de souffrir, lui avait concédé ses émotions.

Il veut se confronter à elle. Il ne veux pas affronter Haibara Ai, non. Il veut voir Miyano Shiho.

Telle une bouteille à la mer il à fait passer un message clair à quiconque pourrait le déchiffrer.

Il a accroché une image de bouteille de Gin sur sa boîte aux lettres et derrière cette image, il a collé...

###

… Une photo de bouteille de Sherry.

Passant de la surprise au choc, elle finit par avoir un petit rire jaune.

Haibara à compris. Elle n'est pas la seule à jouer. Même si elle se doute qu'il n'a aucune idée du moment où elle va passer à l'action, son effet de surprise est plus que limité. Elle sait qu'il se prépare à une éventuelle attaque. Elle sait qu'elle aura besoin de ce petit plus, une petite astuce qui vous donne un pouce d'avance sur votre adversaire. Mais aussi petite soit-elle, au final, c'est avec ça que vous serez gagnant.

« -Ai-kun, c'est peut-être un piège.

\- C'est sans aucun doute un piège.

Le professeur ne saisit pas la blague.

\- Mais moi, continue Shiho, je vois ça comme une invitation.

\- Une invitation a se faire tuer, oui !

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne sais pas qu'il est tracé. Cette photo, c'est une bouteille à la mer, c'est une tentative désespérée. Au moment du crash, il a compris qui j'étais. Il à du se douter que je le chercherais, et cas où je le ferais, il à décidé de provoquer les choses. Mettre cette photo c'est indiquer qu'il est sur ces gardes. »

Le contact est rétablis entre les deux opposants. Ils se cherchaient, l'un à trouvé l'autre, l'autre l'attend.

Petite Gigogne : Sherry

Moyenne Gigogne : Shiho

Grande Gigogne : Ai.

La petite poupée commence à se fendiller.

###

Le téléphone de Rotten Apple vibre. Vermouth lis le SMS qui s'affiche à l'écran.

 _Boss : Ne vas plus à l'Entreprise jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

###

« - On a ce qu'on voulait, professeur, maintenant, on peux y aller. »

Elle arrache le papier en partant. Le professeur est sidéré.

« - Mais il va savoir qu'on est venu !

\- C'est le but... »

La petite poupée se fissure.

« On a un autre endroit à visiter... »

###

Gin plonge la main à l'intérieur de son « nouveau » blouson mais ne parvient pas immédiatement à trouver la poche, trop habitué à l'ancien. Il finit tout de même par mettre la main dessus. Il en ressort un petit sachet dans lequel il plonge consciencieusement deux de ses doigts.

Son pouce et son indexe pincent un comprimé, qu'ils extraient de leur pochette.

Il le place sous sa langue, laissant doucement crépiter son effervescence pour s'offrir quelques minutes de paix. La pièce est sombre, il clôt ses yeux. Les molécules traversent la muqueuse buccale et se retrouvent dans le sang. Le sang monte à la tête et irriguant le cerveau, il lui offre au passage le cocktail chimique. Les molécules se frayent un chemin jusqu'aux synapses, se fourrant dans des récepteurs spécifiques. Les neurones sont désorientés, ils ne font plus la différence entre passé et présent. La réalité contemporaine de Gin s'efface pour laisser place aux souvenirs d'il y a dix huit ans...

###

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A DIX HUIT ANS DE CELA_

Gin est face à la porte 99 . Des cris résonnent de l'autre côté. Sa main se pose sur la poignée. Ses doigts se referment dessus. Les hurlements de douleur s'intensifient. Lui, il reste bloqué. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il est face à un dilemme. Il veut à tout prix ouvrir la porte, mais cela pourrait signifier le début de la fin pour lui.

Le temps passe. Les secondes s'égrainent. Si il ne prend pas la décision maintenant, il sera trop tard. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Maintenant ou jamais.

Tout de suite ou néant,

Tout ou rien.

Le bien contre le bien et le mal contre le mal. Aucune des deux options n'est meilleure que l'autre.

Un calcul d'intérêt est inutile, dans tous les cas, ça finit mal.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il cède.

Sa main se desserre, son bras retombe le long de son corps.

Ce sera rien.


	16. Préparatifs

« - Voilà, c'est ici.

\- Mais c'est juste une entreprise d'import-export.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences professeur ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est que le haut de l'iceberg.

On pourrait rester ici et faire un planque en observant l'allée et venue des membres mais, un, on risque de se faire serrer , et deux , ça ne nous avancera pas à grand chose.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- A votre avis ? »

###

« Professeur, la voici, mon idée : le siège du gouvernement métropolitain de Tokyo. »

Les deux tours jumelles de Shinjuku sont impressionnantes tant par leur style que par l'aura de pouvoir qui s'en dégage.

« - La mairie, et qu'est-ce que tu compte y faire ?

\- Je veux retrouver des plans de masse du quartier autour du QG. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y avait avant la construction de ces locaux. Normalement les plans sont accessibles par tout le monde. »

###

Haibara déroule la large carte. Un sourire s'imprime sur son visage.

« Un ancien bunker, ils se sont installés dans un vieux bunker, comme des taupes ! »

On à qu'a demander aux archives les plans de ce trou, histoire de pouvoir faire un dossier complet pour le FBI.

Avec son portable, elle prend en photo les différents plans, de différentes époques.

###

« Apparemment, il n'est composé que d'étages empilés avec une seule sortie principale ainsi qu'une sortie de secours qui devait servir à une fuite possible du bunker. L'architecte avais bien fait son boulot... Les sorties sont ici et là.

Vous suivez, Professeur ?

\- Euh, oui, oui, je suis.

\- Et bien, on ne dirait pas... »

L'étau se ressert et Agasa sait de moins en moins comment éviter la catastrophe. Il se sens comme emmené de force par le destin vers sa fatalité. Les événements s'enchaîne les uns après les autres dans une logique diabolique. Ils pointent tous dans la même direction : La Confrontation.

Tout va de plus en plus vite. Tout s'accélère. La machine devient de plus difficile à arrêter. Il sait que le point de non retour va bientôt être franchit, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

« Il est encore temps »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux encore renoncer »

Silence.

Cette remarque bloqua la scientifique dans son élan.

Les mots justes peinent à lui arriver à la bouche. Elle tente plusieurs combinaisons sans succès. Aucun argument n'est viable à vrai dire, et elle le sait. Sa tête se vide, ne laissant plus place qu'a son instinct et son pré-sentiment grandissant à chaque étape. Des fragments de mémoire. Elle sens une force indescriptible en elle qui guide ses actes. Elle comprend que ce n'est pas à elle de choisir de renoncer ou non. Elle comprend que ce n'est pas non plus à lui, ni à Gin. Leur confrontation est une fatalité qui doit se produire un jour ou l'autre, alors autant y être préparé. Ce n'est pas anodin si la destiné s'exaspère à tout faire pour les rapprocher. Elle comprend qu'un tout brisé doit être rétablit. L'ordre conspué doit renaître. La vérité doit être prononcée. Plus moyen de reculer. La limite du retour arrière à été franchie . Elle était sur le rebord, mais ça y est Shiho à basculée. Elle à sauté de la fenêtre. Elle est en chute libre, attirée vers le bas par la gravité immuable et fatale. Elle ne peut plus remonter sur le rebord. C'est un voyage à sens unique.

Il faut se tourner dans le sens de la marche, mettre ses poings devant sa tête et avancer.

« Alea jacta est »

Silence.

« 23 »

« je sais, répond Shiho »

La petite poupée est brisée, laissant l'âme de Sherry commencer à attaquer la poupée de Shiho.

###

« - De quoi tu as besoin ?

\- Il me faut de l'eau de javel très concentrée, de l'acétone pure, de la soude également très concentrée, un masque intégral, et un kit d'aiguilles de couture. Ah, et j'oubliais, un narguilé aussi .

\- C'est sadique.

\- C'est non-létal. avec ces trois espèces chimiques on fabrique du trichlorométhane, plus couramment appelé chloroforme, mais ça, vous le savez, professeur. Avec le narguilé, il suffira de mettre la solution dans le réservoir pour pouvoir le gazer très rapidement. _Chacun son tour_. Évidement, vous comprenez l'utilité du masque.

\- Et comment comptes-tu l'endormir sans qu'il ne te vois arriver ?

\- Justement, il s'attend à ce que je débarque par la porte, ce qui est d'un manque criminel d'imagination, ou par le balcon, mais j'ai mieux. Vous avez remarqué lors de notre visite la « canalisation » du vide ordure ? Elle relie tous les appartements.

\- Tu n'auras jamais assez de force pour l'escalader de l'intérieur.

-Vous êtes en droit de douter d'Haibara. Mais doutez-vous des capacités physiques de Miyano Shiho ?

\- T-Tu as des antidotes ?

\- Ils sont vitaux, évidement que je les ais pris avec moi en partant de chez vous. Je les emmènent toujours, cet incident l'autre fois dans cette cabane me la confirmé. En plus je veux que se soit Shiho qui parle à Gin, pas un avatar. »

Au cours de leur discussion, le chariot s'était remplis des munitions nécessaires à l'assaut.

Ai prend le masque et le tends devant elle pour l'observer en face.

« Être ou être, on a pas le choix de se poser la question. »

Çà va plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait . Shiho commence déjà à se fendre.

###

Il commençait déjà à être tard. Vermouth prend le semainier et sort les douze comprimés de la case correspondant au jour en cours, pour la prise du soir.

Elle attrape un un verre qu'elle remplis d'eau.

Un comprimé, elle dégluti.

deuxième gorgée, deuxième comprimé.

Puis le troisième,

le quatrième...

###

Le verre est vide, elle avale le dernier.

Seule, elle passe l'élastique d'un masque respiratoire plaqué sur le bas du visage derrière sa tête, puis s'endort, dans la pénombre de la pièce.

###

« - Et pour le kit de couture ?

\- Gin va avoir le droit à une petite séance d'acupuncture intra-nerveuse. Ça ne le tuera pas, mais ça devrai être suffisant pour lui faire regretter ses crimes passés. Notamment un en particulier ... »

###

« - Ran ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Profitons-en pour refaire le pansement. »

Kogoro commence à retirer l'ancienne compresse ce qui fais grimacer Conan.

« Ça cicatrise, c'est une bonne chose. Les strippes tiennent. » Nonchalamment, Kogoro balance les pansements écarlates dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Conan ne le sait pas encore, mais cette petite erreur aura des conséquences dramatiques.

###

« Tient, un message d'Agasa ? »

 _ **Agasa**_ _: Gin et QG localisé. Ai s'occupe de Gin. Ai ne veut SURTOUT pas de ton aide, mais je te la demande quand même en couverture. Elle va envoyer un dossier complet du QG au FBI, pour que se soit eux qui arrêtent l'Organisation._

 _ **Conan**_ _: Elle veut l'arrêter où Gin ?_

 _ **Agasa**_ _: Chez lui. Je t'envoie l'adresse en pièce jointe._

Le jeune détective ouvre la pièce jointe dans Google Earth et observe le building de Gin et ceux aux alentours.

 _ **Conan**_ _: on peut demander à Akai de se poster dans un appartement dans une tout en face de celle de Gin avec un fusil de précision. Moi, je veux m'occuper du QG. Je n'ai rien à faire pour aider Haibara. Aller l'aider sur place pourrait être catastrophique, une aide extérieur est bien meilleure._

 _ **Agasa**_ _: Voici une pièce jointe avec toutes les infos à connaître sur le QG._

 _Conan : Effacez votre conversation._

 _ **Agasa**_ _: OK._

« Je suis rentrée ! »

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A PLUSIEURS ANNEES DE CELA_

Whisky entre dans la pièce vide et noire. Sa main cherche quelque instants l'interrupteur qu'il relève d'un mouvement sec des doigts lorsque celui fini par rencontrer sa peau. Les néons crépitent produisant pendant une seconde un effet stroboscopique des plus effrayant sur le visage émacié de l'Homme en noir.

La lumière envahit la pièce.

Comme demandé par la consigne téléphonique émanant de Cette Personne, il les échanges et s'en va.

Il éteint la lumière et ferme la porte .

 _Pendant ce temps là …_

« C'est la dernière fois »

Une lame traversa son cœur.

«- C'est pour son bien.

\- Je comprends. »

Il a choisit « Rien ».

Il assume.

 _Note : « 23 » fais référence au nombre_

 _de coup de poignard portés à Jules César,_

 _Celui-là même qui prononça « Alea jacta [ se dit iacta] est »_

 _en franchissant illégalement le Rubicon pour rentrer à Rome ._


	17. Départs

Ran file dans la salle de bain se changer. Elle tourne le loquet de la porte et se retourne face au miroir. Un reflet l'intrigue pendant qu'elle dénoue sa cravate. Elle remarque des bandages rouges dans la corbeille. Se retournant, son regard cible directement l'anomalie.

« _Papa ? Conan ?_ »

Un des deux s'est blessé, et vu la quantité de pansements, ce n'est pas une petite égratignure. Ils n'ont rien à la tête, ni aux bras. Ça nous laisse les jambes , et le tronc. Si ils avaient une blessure à la jambe, marcher serait douloureux dans le meilleur des cas. Il ne nous reste donc que le tronc. Je les ai vu assis, ce n'est donc pas l'abdomen qui est touché. C'est donc soit aux thorax soit aux épaules.

Ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je sens que quelque chose se passe depuis que je suis allée voir la police. Quelque chose s'est produit, mais j'ignore quoi. Je sens que l'on n'est pas honnête avec moi. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de Papa et de Conan, non pas qu'ils agissent différemment de d'habitude, mais que leurs faits et gestes devant moi paraissent synthétiques, faux, joués. Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes...

###

Quelques Jours plus tard...

Le glaçon fait résonner un léger tintement contre le verre. Du Gin.

« _Si je suis capable de m'évader de l'Organisation..._ »

Il ressert son emprise sur sa boisson.

« _Sortiras-tu avec moi comme un vrai petit-ami ?_ »

Okia se lève et retire sa veste pour passer un gilet par balle par dessous. Il fait remonter le zip de celui-ci puis se dirige vers une commode. Il s'accroupit, passant sa main sous le meuble pour en retirer une large mallette. Ses deux pouces font sauter les attaches libérant le couvercle.

Fusil ok

Silencieux ok

Trépied ok

Lunette ok

Chargeur ok

« _Quoique..._ »

Il prend le chargeur et en extrait la première balle. Sortant un canif de sa ceinture, il s'entaille le doigt laissant goutter le liquide rouge s'échappant de la coupure, sur le projectile.

«Chargeur OK »

 _Akemi..._

###

Haibara sort la pilule de sa poche. Qui d'autre dans le monde serait capable de synthétiser une telle chose ? Personne. Elle le sait, à ce niveau là, ce n'est plus de la biochimie, c'est de la Magie. L'heure de ramener Shiho à la vie à sonnée. Elle dépose la pilule sur sa langue et dégluti.

###

« Je rentre chez moi, Vodka »

« A demain Aniki ».

###

Mon corps entier résonne. Le métabolisme de mes cellules s'emballe. Ma température interne fait un bon. Reflex inflammatoire inné oblige: relâchement sur-dosé de prostaglandines et de bradykinines dans mon sang. Ça veut dire douleur instantanément intenable dans chaque recoin de mon corps. Les agents médicamenteux font pousser mes os d'un centimètre par seconde. Les nerf sont distendus et crient leur douleur au cerveau qui n'en peux plus. Ce cancer généralisé, contrôlé et catalysé m'est horriblement intenable. Mes cellules se divisent à une vitesse folle. Les tissus rattrapent la taille des os. Mon corps adulte commence à prendre forme. De nouveaux agents agissent à retardement : ils stoppent la réaction en chaîne, mais cette dernière à pris tellement d'élan que le ralentissement consomme encore plus d'énergie, alors que mes forces diminuent.

Cependant, le droit de crier m'est totalement aliéné. J'ai seulement le droit de souffrir en silence dans cette cabine des toilettes des femmes. Personne ne doit m'entendre. Je me trouve un refuge dans ma tête, un endroit de paix tandis que mon corps entier est convulsé. Ou plutôt une personne, qui ne rime pas avec douleur mais avec sécurité et réconfort, la seule personne dans le monde à connaître ce que je vis en ce moment.

###

Une jeune femme à la démarche altière s'approche de la voiture du professeur. Le jean et le polo noir contrastent avec sa chevelure auburn. Le corps de Shiho est revenu mais, à la vue de la tenue vestimentaire de celle qu'il protège, Agasa a compris que Sherry est la seule poupée gigogne encore entière.

###

Contact. Le puissant moteur de la Harley démarre et met en mouvent la moto et son cavalier. Étrangement, cette fois ci, Gin conduit prudemment, comme si il ne pouvais surtout pas se permettre de mourir bêtement d'un accident de moto maintenant. Un pressentiment l'envahit. Il ressent en lui ce fluide immatériel, la seul manifestation de la destinée sur nous. Il sent son destin le transcender.

« _C'est ce soir ?!_ »

###

* _Clac_ *

La mallette noire laisse une fois de plus son contenu au regard d'Akai. Sa main enserre le métal froid du silencieux qu'il visse d'un mouvent précis du poignet au bout du canon du fusil de précisons. Il installe ensuite les deux béquilles de chaque côté de l'arme avant de clipser la lunette.

« 254 m, vent à 3 nœuds du 220 ». Il tourne délicatement les visses de réglage de la lunette.

« Parfais ».

* _Chlack_ *

Le chargeur est unifié au reste de l'arme. Akai s'allonge par terre, sur le toit de cet immeuble parfaitement placé par rapport à celui de Gin. Il détend tous ses muscles, histoire de ne pas avoir de crampe si la campe dure plusieurs heures. Son œil s'ouvre dans la lentille marquée d'une grande croix. Lentement, il déplace le centre de cette croix vers la chambre désignée de l'immeuble d'en face.

###

« Il bouge, l'heure approche. »

La jeune femme tire la poignée, la porte s'ouvre. Une brise légère envahit l'habitacle. Le Soleil commence à décliner, tout comme la température. L'air s'humidifie et prend cette odeur typique des début de soirée d'été. Les nuages deviennent rose tandis que les murs des bâtiments aux alentours prennent une myriade de nuances d'orange.

Le vent fait virevolter quelque unes de ses mèches auburn tandis que debout, appuyée sur le toit de la voiture, elle profite un temps du spectacle.

Silence.

Elle adresse un sourire au professeur, prend le sac à dos, referme la portière et s'en va vers le bâtiment fatidique, avec cette même démarche irréelle qu'à son arrivée. Le vent pousse ses cheveux sur le côté, tandis que son ombre au sol s'allonge pendant que sa silhouette rétrécie à chaque pas fais en direction de son destin. La forme noire de ses vêtements se dilue dans le tableau rouge-orangé de cette soirée d'été.

FLASH BACK

 _IL Y A PLUSIEURS ANNÉES DE CELA_

Le contact froid des armes à feu à quelque chose de spécial. Le poids de leur métal compact dans vos mains vous fait ressentir la charge qui pèse sur vos épaules. Elles ont le pouvoir d'ôter la vie sans même que l'on ait à toucher la victime. Si on le fait bien, elle ne ressent rien. La balle voyage à deux fois la vitesse du son. Si le tir est à la tête, on ne sait pas qu'on est mort. On passe directement du décompte au néant.

Elles ont le pouvoir de transformer les existences en souvenir.

Mon beretta est dans ma poche. J'observe les reflets de lumière sur le canon du revolver que j'ai dans les mains. Il n'y a qu'une balle dans le barillet. Je fait tourner ce dernier et d'un coup de poignet, le fait re-rentrer dans le corps de l'arme. Ma main porte le bout du canon à ma tempe.

Le deal est simple. Une encoche piégée, cinq autres vides. Une chance sur cinq de mourir. Je ne dis pas risque, je me fiche du résultat. La douleur m'est intenable. Je veux juste savoir si le destin accepte que je me traîne cette peine pour une certaine raison. Je veux savoir si j'ai encore quelque chose à accomplir, ou si je peux mettre fin à tout cela.

Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je ne soit plus qu'un souvenir ?

Je commence à presser la queue de détente.

Mais un souvenir pour qui ?

Le percuteur recule doucement.

Quel souvenir ?

Le barillet tourne.

Est ce que ça vaut le coup que je change mon souvenir à ses yeux ?

Fin de course de la gâchette, le percuteur est libéré. En une fraction de seconde il s'abat sur une des chambres du barillet.

* _Clict_ *

Silence.

« Apparemment, oui »


	18. Dupes

General Beika Hospital,

Porte du bloc opératoire n°4

Le signal « Opération en cours » au dessus de la double porte du bloc opératoire s'éteint subitement après six heures de fonctionnent continu.

Conan n'a pas arrêté de la fixer, tel une statue de sel, chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque instant durant les six longs gongs de l'incertitude, se repassant en boucle l'instant fatidique dans sa tête, encore et encore, jusqu'à la névrose.

###

Silence, nos regards se croisent. Le pire est derrière moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je penses. A ce moment je ressent une incompréhension, un trouble. Ma bouche commence à s'ouvrir pour initier une question, mais une silhouette floue surgit au loin. Le temps que je comprenne, c'est déjà trop tard.

Un bruit sourd résonne dans son corps, une giclée de sang chaud sort de son thorax, traversé de part en part. J'entends le bruit de la chaire qui se déchire, puis le bang sonore de l'arme à feu qui rattrape la balle voyageant à deux fois la vitesse du son. Les yeux que je voit expriment de la terreur et de la douleur.

###

La décharge d'hormones dans son corps lui fait voir la scène au ralenti. Cette même balle qui à frôlée le cœur mais dont le shrapnel [note : des éclats de balle ] à provoqué une grave hémorragie interne. Le sang commence à sortir de sa bouche. Les éclats se sont logés un peu partout, s'insinuant dans son corps comme la mort qui semble l'embrasser.

Chances de survie : Très faibles, en diminution.

###

La chirurgie est extrêmement lourde. Les seules informations qui ont filtrés durant les six longues heures sont « Entre la vie et la mort », « Pronostic Vital engagé » « état critique ».

Deux arrêts cardiaques, deux réanimations réussies.

Les chirurgiens déchaînent leur talent, et s'épuisent à tenter de conserver cette vie si chère aux yeux du jeune détective. Un à un, ils retirent les éclats, dont certains très mal placés mettent en danger la survie de ce patient à tous les instants. Au moindre faux geste, c'est fini. La situation est difficile, critique, rien ne va, les complications s'enchaînent comme autant de problème à résoudre.

Au rythme des bips du Scop, une guerre acharnée à lieu entre la vie et la mort.

L'indicateur au dessus de la porte du bloc s'est éteint. Les dés sont jetés. Les secondes qui suivent peuvent changer sa vie à jamais...

Un des trois chirurgiens sort du bloc. Il baisse son masque et d'un air sévère, s'approche de Conan...

###

Plusieurs heures plus tôt...

La moto circule dans les rues de Beika qui commencent à devenir de plus en plus sombres.

« _Alors c'est pour ce soir, Sherry ?!_ »

« _Je le sens_ »

« _Je le ressent_ »

Tu vas vouloir me faire du mal. Tu vas vouloir te venger ! Pour pouvoir me torturer tu vas devoir me maîtriser ! C'est impossible sans m'endormir. Une seringue ? Non, ça ne fonctionnerait assurément pas. Du gaz ? Oui, je ne vois que ça ! Chacun son tour, après tout...

Il me faudrait un masque. Et je vais prendre aussi un Glock 26, un calibre .22 . Ça sera suffisant pour glisser dans ma chaussure. Je dois avoir tout ça dans une de mes planques en ville. Allons-y.

« _Et dire que je fais ça alors qu'il n'y aura peut-être personne !_ »

La moto prend un virage serré et disparaît de la circulation.

###

J'ouvre la porte du casier. C'est un truc à savoir quand on fait le métier que j'exerce. On est susceptible de devoir se séparer de son arme à tout moment, le risque de la cavale me pend constamment au nez. Du coup dans plusieurs salles de gyms de Beika, j'ai un casier dans lequel je place des « Affaires ». Comme ça, je ne suis jamais très loin de munitions, ou de tout ce que l'on veut pour suivre en jungle urbaine, quand on est un tueur.

Je récupère un masque, mon petit calibre et un couteau. Directement, je place la lame entre le bracelet de la montre et mon poignet. C'est discret et terriblement efficace. Je met le Glock dans ma pompe gauche. Le masque est miniaturisé mais néanmoins très fonctionnel, il filtre tout. Je l'aime bien, il rentre dans une poche.

Bon, je pense que je suis prêt. Je devrais garder tout ça sur moi à partir de maintenant, ça risque de m'être utile ces temps ci... Après tout, il faut bien que j'arrive à tuer Sherry, une bonne fois pour toutes !

###

Il faut que je profites de mon corps, la peine endurée doit bien être remboursée par quelque chose. Je suis de nouveau moi, mon âme à enfin droit à un contenant à sa taille. Je retrouve ma hauteur, ma force, mon endurance. Je suis à 100% de mes capacités. Quand je suis Haibara, j'ai les pieds et les poings liés. Pendant quelques heures, je peux briser les chaînes qui m'entravent, et je vais en profiter …

###

Je suis dans le cobra d'inox. Cinq étages de vide sont sous mes pieds, solidement plaqués contre les parois. Je sens une goutte de sueur perler le long ma tempe droite, ultime témoin de l'effort physique que j'ai produit pour me hisser jusqu'ici. J'y suis. Je suis devant la trappe qui donne sur l'appartement de Gin. Le champ des possibilités s'ouvre et s'étend au delà de cette limite. Tout pourra se produire. Le meilleur comme le pire. Le banal comme l'impensable.

Cet appartement est comme une boite de pandore. Il est habité par le mal, mais il est également rempli d'espoir. Je croix que c'est ça le sentiment qui vit en moi depuis quelques temps.

Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver la dedans ?

###

Je balance le sac dans l'appartement en faisant gaffe de ne pas exploser le narguilé. Ensuite, c'est mon tour, je me met en boule dans le bac et me fait basculer à l'intérieur. Je vérifie le portable : il arrive. J'ouvre le sac, prends le masque intégral et me l'applique sur le visage avant d'enfiler ma combinaison étanche, une comme celle que porte Walter White dans cette série américaine « Breaking Bad ». J'aime bien cette série, et ce mec en particulier. Lui et moi on est un peu dans le même bateau. On est des génies de la chimie, on fabrique des produits illégaux, on survit, on protège un secret. Mais aujourd'hui,

I'M THE ONE WHO KNOCKS.

###

La moto s'engouffre dans la bouche d'entrée du parking souterrain de la tour d'habitation.

Béquille, contact sur off. Le moteur s'éteint et le silence reprend ses droits. Les pas de l'homme en noir résonnent tandis qu'il s'approche de la sortie. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, il est ressort le masque de protection qu'il s'applique sur le visage.

Gin passe devant l'ascenseur et se dirige maintenant vers les escaliers, comme à son habitude. Sans s'essouffler, il gravit les cinq étages le séparant de son appartement. Arrivé devant la porte 12, il insert sa clé, puis la tourne.

* _Clock_ *

Son cœur de tueur commence à s'accélérer, non pas à cause de la peur mais de l'excitation. Qu'y a t-il derrière cette porte ? Rien ou elle. Il veut y croire, un sentiment coule en lui. Il ressent sa présence. Il sent son odeur. Le couloir est silencieux. En ouvrant la porte il ne sait pas ce qu'il va découvrir. Si elle est là, que va t-il se produire ? Tout est possible, mais il à une mission : terminer Sherry.

Sa main empoigne fermement le bout de métal qui sert de poignée et d'un geste sec, ouvre la porte.

###

« -Il est où Gin ?

\- Il est rentré chez lui.

\- Mince, le boss veut qu'il lise ça... Emmène lui s'il te plaît Vodka.

\- Ok, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Vodka saisit l'enveloppe en papier kraft fermé et scellée par plusieurs seaux de cire, et se met en route vers l'appartement de son collègue.

###

La porte s'ouvre et l'intérieur de mon appartement se dévoile devant moi. Je suis déçu : Rien.

Les meubles sont au même endroit, rien ne bouge.

« Tu me déçois, Sherrr... »

 _Merde..._

* _Blom_ *

La porte se referme tout doucement, découvrant une silhouette fantomatique cachée derrière, adossée contre le mur.

* _Clac_ *

Shiho tourne le loquet. Elle va ensuite arrêter le narguilé qui enfumait la pièce d'un gaz incolore depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, avant d'aller ouvrir la baie vitrée, pour laisser s'échapper le gaz magique.

Le visage masqué de la jeune femme s'approche de celui de sa victime, gisant à terre. Dans le masque, la voix calme et posée de Shiho chuchote les premiers mots qu'elle souhaite adresser à son ennemi pathogène, dans un élan de défi vaniteux.

« Bonne idée pour le masque, mais dommage pour toi, j'ai rendu ce gaz actif sur la peau »

Elle marche autour de la masse au sol. Elle le toise, Il est à ses pieds. Le plastique jaune transparent du masque de chimie laisse traverser l'image d'un sourire en coin de satisfaction sadique.

« Avant j'avais peur de toi, mais tu n'est qu'un Homme. »

« Regardes toi, effondré par terre... »

« Tu vas payer pour Akemi ! »

Aut nunc, aut numquam

Ce qui va se produire va être sale. Elle le sait. Elle va le faire quand même.

Elle lui envoie un premier coup de pied dans le ventre. Pas de réaction.

S'en suit un deuxième,

Puis un troisième.

Son pied se lève pour en asséner un quatrième, mais il se fige.

« Ça ne te fais pas mal de toutes façons... »

« Je vais passer à quelque chose de plus persuasif »

Le Soleil rouge entre dans le cadre de la baie vitrée, ensanglantant les murs blancs d'une couleur pourpre annonciatrice des événement à venir. La silhouette noire de la jeune femme en contre jour, s'active dans une entreprise sordide de douleur gratuite, déchaînant la haine accumulée. Elle exulte ses sentiments trop longtemps restés bloqués.

Le Rouge recouvre le Blanc,

Le Noir occulte le Rouge et se projette salement sur le Blanc.

Abyssus abyssum invocat


	19. Douleurs

La tête baissée de l'Homme en noir, ligoté les mains derrière, assis sur une chaise, occulte le cercle rougeoyant du Soleil se couchant sur la mégalopole. Ses poignets sont bloqués par plusieurs tours de sparadrap, ainsi que son buste, lui aussi attaché par du scotch au dossier de la chaise.

Gin est dos à la baie vitrée, encore ouverte. Sherry va la refermer, estimant que le gaz s'est suffisamment dissipé pour pouvoir quitter sa combinaison et son masque. Elle se tient debout devant l'immense astre écarlate. Un petit sourie se dessine sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçoit un petit éclat de lumière venant de l'immeuble d'en face. Sa main droite attrape la porte vitrée, et la rabat violemment, fermant la pièce.

###

Mon cerveau redémarre.

Première question : Où suis-je ?

Chez moi.

Seconde question : Qu'est-ce que je fous torse nu attaché sur une chaise ?

Ah, ça me revient …

« Tu te réveilles. C'est bien, on vas pouvoir commencer »

« Au, fait, j'ai ton flingue ! »

Elle fait pendouiller le Berreta sous son nez, pour l'humilier.

Je suis vraiment trop con. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. En même temps, c'est Sherry, je pouvais m'attendre à ce que la science soit de son côté. M'enfin, là, elle ne m'a pas raté. Moi non plus d'ailleurs...

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches. »

Shiho finit de déballer ses aiguilles.

« - Tu sais pourquoi tu es dans cette tenue ?

\- Oui, je me doute de la raison.

\- Tant mieux, ça va m'économiser du temps de parlotte inutile alors. On va pouvoir passer au sujet principal de cette rencontre.

\- Vas-y. »

###

« Patience, déjà on va envoyer ça au FBI tu veux bien ! »

Shiho montre le portable à Gin puis laisse son doigt tomber sur « SEND ».

« Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'entre nous deux »

Son doigt est tombé sur l'écran comme le couperet tombe sur le cou d'un condamné. L'Organisation va tomber. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pense.

###

La vengeance. Elle coule dans les veines de Shiho. On ne peut pas s'y soustraire, elle ne peut pas continuer à vivre avec. Elle doit venger sa sœur, elle ne peut pas être morte impunément. Le gars devant elle a assassiné froidement sa seule famille, il ne mérite pas de vivre, mais une promesse est une promesse, elle le laissera vivre. On le répète souvent, la vengeance n'apporte rien. C'est vrai. Ça ne répare rien. Il paraît même qu'il s'en suit après une période de flottement. On regrette ce qu'on a fait, on se sent sale.

Que peut-elle faire ? Le laisser tranquille ? Ce serait déshonorer sa sœur qui a donné sa vie pour elle. Non, il doit payer, il doit souffrir. On ne peut pas faire ce qu'il fait aux autres sans payer. Ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire est illégal mais c'est légitime. La loi du cœur l'incite à exulter la douleur qu'elle à ressenti sur cet homme.

« -Tu risques de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter tu sais ?

\- Quoi ? T'as peur d'avoir bobo ?

\- C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Moi aussi j'ai connu ça. Ça à fait de moi ce que je suis. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

\- Par ce que tu crois que tu me l'a laissé en tuant ma sœur ? »

Silence. Pas de réponse.

Sherry saisit une première aiguille.

« Nerfs de la membrure intermédiaire. On commence par le premier. »

Elle enfonce l'aiguille avec une précision chirurgicale.

« Torturer quelqu'un avec des moyens barbares tous plus astucieux les uns que les autres n'a que pour but d'exciter le plus possible les nerfs. Tu remarqueras que c'est bien plus efficace de directement parler au nerf. 10 sur 10 à l'échelle de la douleur, instantanément. En plus ça ne laisse aucune trace, tu pourra toujours aller te plaindre à la police ! »

Gin ferme les yeux et commence à transpirer. Supporter l'insupportable, il sait faire. Mais il ne dois pas faire qu'endurer. Il dois aussi se sortir de là. Des gouttes commencent à perler sur ses tempes, sont rythme cardio-respiratoire s'accélère d'un seul coup. Il y est.

 _Ne pas crier..._

Il se tord dans tous les sens. Silence. Personne ne parle. Le tortionnaire fais du mal , le torturé endure.

« Deuxième aiguille Gin. Deuxième aiguille. »

Le fin bout de métal pénètre sa chaire jusqu'aux sensitifs. Instantanément, la peine et la douleur se répandent dans la zone concernée. Le nerf diffuse le message nerveux jusque dans des endroits pourtant éloignés de la piqûre.

###

Il s'entend crier, dans sa tête. Le feu envahit son esprit. Ses idées se troublent et commencent à devenir oniriques. Beaucoup seraient déjà dans les pommes à ce moment, mais la syncope le guette lui aussi. Il doit à tout prix surpasser tout cela. Si le présent est insupportable, réfugie toi dans le passé.

Le vacarme assourdissant de son âme criante de douleur face au feu qui le ronge se tait face au souvenir. Dans sa tête aussi, le silence est de mise.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur le passé. Libéré de l'emprise psychologique de la douleur, sa main piégée se met au travail, faisant sortir la lame de sa manche pour commencer péniblement à attaquer le sparadrap qui lui tient les mains liées derrière ce dossier de chaise.

###

« Pour ma sœur, est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

Elle espère de tout cœur avoir une réponse négative, pour s'encourager à continuer ce traitement de faveur. Faire du mal à un connard est toujours mieux que torturer l'orphelin. Cela justifierait son choix et pourrait la délivrer de ses futures regrets.

Gin est impassible sur cette chaise de l'infamie. Son corps est présent dans le présent mais son esprit est loin dans le passé.

« RÉPONDS ! »

Une troisième aiguille punitive vient maltraiter un troisième nerf.

Gin ouvre les yeux et fixe profondément ceux de Shiho.

« Et si je dis oui? »

 _Impossible..._

Le doute s'installe dans l'esprit de Sherry.

 _Il ment._

 _Il se fout de moi._

Shiho bug. _Pourquoi pourrait-il regretter ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Et sa n'en donne pas plus à ce que je suis entrain de faire. Il y a peut-être un moyen de savoir..._

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tuée sur ce putain de toit d'hôtel ? »

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur le visage de Gin, tandis qu'il fixe le visage de Shiho. Il ne maintient pas ce faux semblant aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Son expression faciale vire carrément à la nostalgie, son sourire précédent étant vite remplacé par un plus triste, mais qui semble aussi remplis d'espoir.

Sherry comprend qu'elle pourra le torturer aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra, ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'elle obtiendra les informations qu'elle souhaite. Mais la dernière expression furtive sur la tête de Gin avant qu'il ne baisse la tête la rend perplexe. Le doute grandit en elle, comme si une nouvelle Shiho grandissait dans Sherry. Le combat reprend entre le bien et la mal à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ses yeux plongés dans l'incompréhension remarquent pourtant l'écrin par terre, tombé de la poche du « nouveau vieux » blouson de Gin. « _En plus il m'a chouré ma moto..._ ». Elle avait cru ne pas le reconnaître quand il est entré. Il ne semblait plus le même que d'habitude. Peut-être un peu moins effrayant. Peut-être plus humain. Pourtant, le cuir semblait vieux. « C'est comme si il était redevenu un être qu'il aurait été au paravent »

Elle ouvre l'écrin, et sort la bague surmontée d'un rubis pour la tendre devant la baie vitrée face au soleil. Elle observe la pureté de la pierre étincelante. Gin, dos à la scène observe l'ombre projetée de la pièce qui se joue derrière lui. Il le savait. Il a anéanti ses sentiments pour éradiquer les émotions qui le détruisaient de l'intérieur. Il s'est barricadé derrière un mur de pierre, derrière une citadelle.

Il y a cependant une petite faille. Une seule personne peut la franchir. Il savait que la rencontre pourrait le guérir, mais qu'elle raviverait également en lui le feu dormant en quelques braises rouges: la douleur, la haine, la tristesse.

 _La pierre rouge comme le soleil couchant..._

La tristesse abyssale revient d'un seul coup. La haine aussi.

 _La pierre rouge comme le soleil couchant..._

La lame viens à bout de ses liens aux poignets.

Il s'apprête à se lever...

Mais...

* _Swosh_ *

La porte s'ouvre.

« Aniki ? »

Sherry dégaine de peur le Bertta de Gin. La bague tombe à terre. Gin, les mains déliés entaille d'un geste sec le scotch qui le tient plaqué au dossier de la chaise. d'un bond, il se lève en saisissant le Glock à son pied. Le voyant se redresser Shiho le met en joue. Par crainte de ce geste, Gin braque son pistolet sur Shiho, par dissuasion. Vodka débarque la-dessus et dégaine aussi tôt son arme pour la braquer en direction du front de la jeune scientifique.

« NON, Vodka ! »

Gin vise Shiho.

Shiho vise Gin .

Vodka vise Shiho.

Le temps s'est littéralement arrêté.

La mort peux sortir de n'importe quel canon à n'importe quel instant.

Silence.

Les regards se jugent.

Un autre joueur a fait son choix. La croix au milieux du viseur de la lunette se déporte de Gin vers Vodka. Sa tête arrive au centre de la croix.

 _Si je tire sur Vodka, ça lui laisse une chance d'abattre Gin. Si il à quand même le temps de tirer, prions pour que ça frôle le cœur..._

 _###_

Ce qu'elle redoutait s'est produit. Le hasard à tout foutu par terre. Le destin lui à réservé cette sinistre surprise. Elle s'est promis de ne pas mourir. Toutes les promesses ne sont pas réalisables, mais elle tient quand même à exaucer un dernier souhait avant que sa ligne ne s'arrête.

###

Shiho commence à faire reculer la détente.

Akai commence à replier son index.

###

BANG


	20. Rappels

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

 **Trame du « présent » :**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

C'est l'anniversaire de Ran (fin de soirée ). Shinichi n'est toujours pas là. Elle prend conscience qu'elle à pris une année supplémentaire et qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu. Elle voit que le temps passe et elle à peur de ne jamais le revoir. Ran repense aux premières heures de la disparition de Shinichi : elle se souvient que le professeur Agasa lui avait défendu d'aller voir la police alors que cela semble pourtant être une évidence. Sur un coup de tête, elle décide donc de sauter dans un taxi et d'aller déclarer sa disparition à la police.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Arrivée devant le commissariat, elle hésite, se disant que si Shinichi se cache, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une bonne raison... Mais la peur de le perdre surpasse tout, et dans un élan un peu égoïste, elle décide d'entrer.

La police propose de tracer un appel vers le portable de Shinichi pour espérer le retrouver.

Évidement, l'appel réveille Conan qui était parti se coucher. En décrochant avec la voix de Shinichi, il comprend rapidement que Ran n'est plus à l'appartement. En allant vérifier sa chambre, il se rend compte qu'elle trace l'appel depuis la police. Le problème étant que l'Organisation ayant de grande oreille, il sait qu'ils ont découvert que Kudo n'est pas mort ( puisqu'il a répondu à l'appel ) .

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Conan sait que le syndicat va essayer de mettre la main sur Ran pour avoir plus d'informations. Il prend donc taxi dont il soudoie le chauffeur pour se rendre plus vite au commissariat.

Ai, de son côté, écoute la cassette que sa mère à enregistrée pour elle. ( * […] _Un jour Shiho, une bonne personne viendra te sauver, mais tu devra placer en elle une confiance absolue. Ça ne sera pas facile pour toi, je sais, ni pour elle d'ailleurs. Mais si tu me fais confiance, alors fais en en de même pour cette personne. Je ne peux pas te dire quel est son nom, mais crois moi, au moment venu, tu saura la reconnaître_ […] * ) .

Subitement, Conan l'appelle pour la prévenir que l'Organisation, en enquêtant sur l'entourage de Ran risque de débarquer chez Agasa. Il lui dit donc de s'enfuir. Le professeur et Haibara vont donc se réfugier chez Fusae.

Conan finit par arriver au commissariat. Visiblement, Ran est déjà partie. Le problème est que Gin s'est douté que Kudo viendrait au commissariat pour sauver Ran ( il n'est pas non plus arrivé à temps sur place pour attraper Ran ) . Ayant des renseignements sur l'entourage de Ran, Il reconnais Conan quand celui-ci arrive sur place, et l'enlève avec Vodka dans la Porsche.

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Gin nous dit qu'on lui a arraché la part de bien qu'il y avait en lui au paravent. Cela à eu pour effet de faire couler en lui une trop grande quantité d'émotions négatives et douloureuse. Pour s'en protéger, il n'a eu d'autre choix que d'arrêter de ressentir. Il s'est construit une citadelle contre les émotions. Il nous dit qu'une seul personne peut franchir cette muraille, le sauvant ainsi du déshumanisme ( oui j'ai inventé le mot apparemment, mais osef ^^) mais ravivant aussi les émotions douloureuses qui l'on tant fait souffrir.

Gin prend les portables de Conan et découvre la photo de contact de Haibara. Il reconnaît de suite Shiho. Il comprend quel est le lien entre Conan et Shinichi et transpose cette réflexion pour Ai. ( Plein de personnages de DC ont trouvé facilement la vérité sur Shinichi, alors Gin en est tout à fait capable, il est très intelligent . )

Gin menace de faire sauter le caisson de Conan si il ne lui dit pas tout de suite où se trouve Shiho. (Conan s'est déjà pris une balle dans l'épaule ).

Gin fait un décompte, de 10 à 1 mais Conan endort Vodka entrain de conduire, juste avant un virage, ce qui provoque un accident auquel Conan réchappe en se servant de sa ceinture gonfle ballon comme d'un airbag. Gin et vodka sont assommés. Les lunettes de Conan sont cassées.

Conan récupère le portable de Gin et appelle Vermouth avec la voix de ce dernier pour savoir si l'Organisation a Ran. Elle lui répond que oui, et qu'elle est avec elle ( après l'appel à la police, Ran a du remplir des papiers ce qui a laissé le temps à Vermouth d'arriver ) .

Conan récupère le Berreta de Gin et met un émetteur au fond du chargeur . Les flammes commencent à encercler le véhicule et menacent de le faire exploser. Il a juste le temps de retirer une balle d'une douille du pistolet et de sauver Gin ainsi que Vodka de l'explosion de la voiture, avant de se sauver.

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Agasa et Ai arrivent chez Fusae.

On apprend comment Ran et Vermouth se sont rencontrées : Vermouth s'est déguisée de Jodie et à proposée à Ran de la ramener chez son père, mais elle l'a emmenée à son appartement, en l'endormant avec un coca piégé. En se réveillant chez elle, Ran demande pourquoi elle n'est pas chez son père. Vermouth prétexte qu'elle ne se souvenait plus où elle habitait dans Beika, et elle la rassure en lui disant qu'elle à appelée son père.

Un souvenir de Vermouth ressurgit : Elle repense à l'homme qu'elle à aimé mais qui a disparu.

Fusae accueille son ami chez elle les bras ouverts. Haibara laisse Conan gérer la situation seul, car la dernière fois sur les docks, elle avait voulue intervenir, mettant Conan et elle en danger inutilement.

Fusae apprend que Hiroshi n'a pas eu d'enfants ( contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait après sa première rencontre avec Agasa ). Hiroshi entant une explosion (c'est celle de la voiture de Gin )

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Gin se réveil et entend les secours arriver. Il s'injecte une solution intramusculaire amphétamines pour se relever plus rapidement et fuir avec Vodka avant de se faire attraper.

Les lunettes de Conan sont mortes mais il a besoin d'une nouvelle paire pour suivre Gin. Il essaye d'appeler Ai et le professeur sur leur portable mais ceux-ci les ont oubliés dans leur fuite. Conan ne sait pas où ils se cachent. Il essaye donc de contacter Ai sur son badge mais se rend compte qu'il à oublié le sien à l'agence.

Ran sens que la femme qui l'a ramenée n'est pas Jodie. En effet celle-ci lui a dit qu'elle à appelé son père, ce qui est impossible car le seul numéro qu'elle pourrait avoir est celui de l'agence, or à ce moment là son père dormait dans l'appartement du dessus, dont le numéro de téléphone n'est pas le même.

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Conan arrive chez l'oncle qui dort. Il essaye d'aller chercher son badge sans allumer la lumière pour ne pas le réveiller, mais il entre en collision dans une porte qu'il ne pensait pas fermé, ce qui à pour effet de réveiller Kogoro.

Vermouth, sort un portefeuille très cher, qui renferme un souvenir douloureux.

Chianti et Korn viennent récupérer Gin et Vodka pour les ramener au QG.

A l'agence Kogoro se rend compte que Ran n'est plus là, et appelle pour essayer de la retrouver. Conan l'endort avec une fléchette. Il profites des quelques minutes de coma de l'oncle pour se soigner, mais il se réveille avant que Conan n'est le temps de repartir.

Ai, couchée chez Fusae, profites de cet instant de calme pour écouter de nouveau le mystérieuse message de sa mère.

Vermouth sort son souvenir du portefeuille pour le regarder mais Ran s'échappe de sa chambre au même moment.

 **Chapitre 8 :**

En se réveillant au mauvais moment, Kogoro fait le lien entre Conan et Shinichi : Il menait une enquête secrète sur la disparition de se dernier quand il voyait à quel point il comptait pour sa fille.

Conan décide donc d'en faire un allier en lui réveillant la vérité.

Ran et Vermouth ont une discussion. Ran demande à Vermouth où est Shinichi mais cette dernière ne vend pas la mèche, mais essaye subrepticement de la mettre sur la voie. ( « Il se cache partout et nulle part » )

Pour mettre fin à la conversation, Vermouth endort de nouveau Ran.

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Conan contact Haibara grâce à son badge, mais celle-ci lui dit qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour lui jusqu'au lendemain.

Haibara repense au moment où Gin lui à tiré dessus sur le toit du Haido City Hotel. Elle se demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas achevée.

Ran se réveille dans un taxi qui l'a ramenée à l'agence, en effet Vermouth et Gin on convenu que garder cet otage trop longtemps n'a rien de bénéfique. Ran est dépitée d'avoir échouer.

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Conan va parler à Ran et lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas elle qui est retenue loin de lui mais lui qui est retenu loin d'elle. Elle comprend que Shinichi est prisonnier d'une force qui le surpasse mais qu'il fait tous les efforts possibles pour la retrouver. Pour la rassurer, Conan lui confie que Shinichi lui a révélé son secret mais qu'il ne doit pas le dire à Ran. Elle comprend, cela la rassure que ce soit Conan qui lui dise cela, elle ne cherche donc plus à obtenir la vérité à tout prix, mais place tout sa confiance en Shinichi, pour qu'il revienne. C'est un acte de foi qui prouve son véritable amour envers lui. A' ce titre elle se remémore la scène de l'autoroute et se promet de ne pas le lâcher quand il reviendra.

Conan, rassuré que Ran aille bien, en oubli un peu le mouchard, ne voulant pas se remettre dans de beaux draps tout de suite.

A côté de ça, Shiho décide de profiter de l'avantage stratégique du mouchard pour enfin prendre sa revanche sur la vie et sur Gin. Elle se promet de le tuer, sans elle même mourir.

 **Chapitre 11:**

Le jour se lève. Ai à pris sa décision et Agasa et elle quittent l'appartement de Fusae pour s'en trouver un en périphérie de Beika.

Shiho fait part de ses intentions au Professeur qui accepte de l'aider uniquement si elle accepte de ne pas tuer Gin.

Gin menace Vodka de le tuer si il parle sur ce qu'il s'est dit dans la voiture avant l'accident.

Gin se procure le dossier sur la maison d'Agasa et ses occupants.

Vermouth et lui ont une discussion. Gin dit qu'il va fournir une fausse photo pour l'identité dans le dossier d'Ai Haibara et qu'il va faire en sorte que les portables ne donnent rien. Gin est furieux envers Vermouth . Je vous remet le dialogue, c'est plus rapide :

« _\- Tu le savais, et tu ne m'a rien dit, tout ça à cause de cette sombre histoire ? Tu sais à quel point retrouver Sherry est important pour moi ? Gin bouillait intérieurement._

 _\- Toi et moi nous ne lui voulons pas la même chose. Les Miyanos ont fait trop de mal à chacun de nous deux._

 _\- CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON !_

 _\- Calmes toi, c'est pas en se tapant dessus qu'on la retrouvera. Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ?_

 _\- On s'occupe de se dossier là. C'est une affaire personnelle, je vais demander au Boss de me donner les rênes de cette enquête. Ce dossier, c'est le seul ?_

 _\- Oui, il est unique._

 _\- Je vais faire en sorte que les portables ne révèlent rien, et je fournirait une mauvaise image pour le portrait d'Haibara. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Anokata découvre la vérité._

 _\- Jusque là, j'ai toujours bien protégé ton secret, Gin._

 _\- Je sais, et tu vas m'aider à le conserver, tu me dois bien ça. Je te préviens : au moindre faux pas, comme dans le Mystery Train, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te tuer. Tu m'as bien compris ?_

 _\- Hum._

 _\- Reponds-moi clairement ! Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Bien, alors dégages maintenant._ »

Kogoro soigne Conan. Après, il appelle Haibara sur son badge, elle lui dit qu'elle va traquer Gin. Conan ne semble pas vouloir interférer directement dans les plans d'Haibara. Il lui fait confiance.

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Gin va au QG pour vérifier que les portables de Conan ne contiennent rien de problématique.

Ai et Agasa emménagent dans leur appartement en périphérie de Beika.

Gin sort un écrin qui le rend très triste car il lui rappel un souvenir heureux, qui à été ensuite fauché par un événement malheureux. Il se drogue pour faire partir ces sentiments douloureux qui l'envahissent. Le souvenir d'une soirée avec la femme qu'il aime lui revient en mémoire. Il se souvient aussi qu ce soir là, il a hésité à lui offrir la bague dans l'écrin, mais il a finalement renoncé.

Agasa à bientôt fini le programme sur le smartphone permettant de tracer Gin.

Sonoko essaye tant bien que mal de réconforter Ran, et fini par y arriver en dépit de sa maladresse.

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Shiho lance l'application qui retrouve la position de Gin dans Beika.

Le boss demande à Rum de récupérer tous les dossiers et flacons concernant les recherches sur l'APTX, et de détruire tous les fichiers informatiques sur le poison. Les objets récupérés sont chargés dans un camion. On apprend que le QG est sous une entreprise d'import-export.

Haibara localise le lieux où se situe le QG car Gin s'y trouve, mais ce dernier prend la moto de Shiho pour aller chez lui récupérer un blouson descend. Il choisit un vieux cuir noir pour la moto qui est en bon état malgré ses 20 ans d'âge. Haibara localise l'emplacement de l'appartement de Gin.

Conan appelle Amuro pour savoir si l'Organisation le recherche, mais tout vas bien, Gin garde les informations pour lui et soupçonnes Vermouth de faire pression sur lui.

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Gin retourne au QG : Haibara décide donc d'aller visiter le lieu de villégiature de Gin.

Sherry commence à reprendre le dessus sur Shiho.

Sur la boite aux lettres de Gin, Shiho trouve une photo d'une bouteille de Gin, et au dos de cette image, il y a une image de d'une bouteille de Sherry. Le professeur sens le piège et veut fuir, mais Haibara lui fait comprendre qu'ils sont plus malin que lui et que de toutes manière, même si il s'attend à une visite de Shiho, il ne peux pas savoir quand elle frappera. Dans un élan de défi, Ai arrache la photo sur la boite aux lettre, pour montrer à Gin qu'ils sont passés.

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Développement de personnages.

Le boss indique à Vermouth de ne plus se rendre au QG, à cause de Gin, il s'inquiète et préfère prendre les devants.

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Ai et le professeur vont étudier de visu l'entreprise d'import-export. Ai va à la mairie de Beika pour consulter les plan de développement urbain et se rend compte que les locaux ont été construit sur un ancien bunker avec une entrée et une sortie de secours.

Agasa dit à Shiho qu'elle peut encore renoncer, mais Ai refuse, elle est obstinée à faire aboutir son plan.

Ils passent acheter toutes les fournitures nécessaires (masque, combinaison, produit chimiques etc …)

Vermouth prend de nombreux médicaments et se couche avec un masque assistance respiratoire.

Shiho dit à Agasa qu'elle a des antidotes et qu'elle va s'en servir pour pouvoir atteindre l'appartement de Gin par le vide ordure.

Kogoro soigne les blessures de Conan avant que Ran ne rentre du lycée, et met les bandages ensanglantés dans la corbeille.

Agasa rompt son contrat avec Shiho en revenant Conan de ses intentions. Conan décide d'envoyer Akai en temps que sniper tendis que lui préfère s'occuper du QG.

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Ran s'aperçoit que Conan ou son père est blessé. Elle décide de se méfier.

Quelques jours plus tard...

Akai prépare son fusil de précision.

Ai prend l'antidote.

Gin sens que la rencontre arrive...

Akai s'installe sur le toit d'un immeuble en face l'appartement de Gin.

Shiho se dirige vers l'appartement de Gin

Gin rentre chez lui.

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Flash Forward :

Conan est devant la porte d'un bloc opératoire : un de ses proches s'est fait tiré dessus.

Quelques heures plus tôt...

Gin décide de passer prendre une lame qu'il cache dans sa manche, un petit calibre qu'il cache dans sa chaussure, et un masque miniaturisé car il se doute que Shiho va tenter de le gazer.

Shiho pénètre dans l'appartement de Gin et met son plan à exécution.

Un homme en noir donne à Vodka des documents qu'il doit apporter à Gin

Gin rentre dans son apparemment et s'endort même avec son masque car le gaz est actif sur la peau.

Shiho lui envoie des violents coups de pieds et décide de passer à une torture plus efficace.

 **Chapitre 19 :**

Gin se réveille ligoté par du scotch à une chaise. Sherry le torture en lui enfonçant des aiguilles dans les nerfs.

Sherry envoie les infos sur le QG aux FBI

Sherry demande à Gin si il regrette pour sa sœur. Gin ne dit pas non...

Le doute commence à s'installer dans Sherry, ce qui a pour effet de ramener un peu d'humanité en elle, de ramener Shiho ( ce qu'il y a de bon en elle ).

Elle commence à sonder l'âme de Gin mais Vodka débarque à se moment là...

Sherry a le Berreta de Gin et vise se dernier. Pour éviter que Sherry ne lui tire dessus, il pointe son Glock sur elle. Vodka, lui vise Sherry. Akai déporte son viseur sur Vodka. Si il l'abat, ça laisse une fenêtre de tir à Sherry pour descendre Gin (mais aussi à Gin pour descendre Shiho )

Gin interdit à Vodka de tirer.

Akai commence à presser la détente,

Sherry aussi.

Un coup part.

Au début j'ai écrit le résumé de la trame du passé, mais je préfère vous laisser relire les Flash Backs si vous souhaitez les avoir en mémoire, sinon je trouve que le chapitre final perd un peu de son utilité.

####

 **Bravo, si vous lisez ça c'est que vous avez lu le chapitre en entier !**

 **Je profites de ce chapitre pour remercier les reviewers de ma fic : Shiho88, Tinalabombe, Claude le Noctambule, Eyto et Le Docteur Watson.**

 **J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour le chapitre final !**


	21. Volte-faces

James remonte ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Assit à une grande table dans une salle de réunion du Bureau, le silence règne tandis que le chef lit le rapport.

L'atmosphère est tendue dans cette pièce sombre dont les persiennes ne laissent filtrer qu'une mince partie de la luminosité extérieure. Chacun attend le verdict du chef d'orchestre. Le travail de plusieurs années est sur le point d'aboutir, chacun est sur ses gardes. Seul le son du papier tranche le silence religieux de la pièce. Black tourne les pages unes à unes s'imprégnant des informations d'une primeur étonnante.

Il referme le dossier et le laisse tomber sur la table provoquant un claquement sonore résonnant dans toute la pièce. L'homme de secrets inspire profondément puis laisse l'air s'échapper de ses poumons.

Un flottement s'installe avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« - Il faut prévenir les autorités locales, je ne veut pas d'une intervention illégale sur le sol Japonais. Cela pourrait aboutir à de graves tensions diplomatiques et à l'annulation du procès des responsables arrêtés. »

Jodie et André écoutent religieusement leur patron, surtout Camel. Sa plus grande crainte est de répéter les mêmes les erreurs qui ont fait rater les missions précédentes.

« Je veux que les agents chargés des communications appellent le premier ministre Japonais et lui exposent la situation »

« Les agents de terrain me suivent dans la salle de briefing ».

###

La sale de briefing est plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète tandis qu'un diaporama de la mission est projeté au mur. La voix de James porte dans le noir les instructions de la mission.

« - Le code de cette opération est 'Syphonie', gageons qu'il nous portera chance.

Nous prévoyons de passer à l'action dès ce soir, car nous ne voudrions pas que nos information périment avant même que nous n'ayons pus faire quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une fenêtre, saisons-là !

Pour ce qui est de la stratégie adoptée, étant donné la configuration des lieux, une première escadrille se placera autour des locaux de l'entreprise d'import-export tandis qu'une autre encerclera la sortie de secours.

Au top, une unité d'élite sera chargé de mener l'attaque par l'entrée afin de repousser les personnels vers la sortie de secours où il seront cueillis.

Aussi, par mesure de sécurité, des barrages serons prêt à être mis en place en cas de problème.

Le gouvernement Japonais nous a remercié de notre partage d'informations et accepte de mener une mission en collaboration avec nous, d'où, vous vous en doutez, le nom de la mission.

La police métropolitaine se charge des barrages et nous fournis les fourgons d'interpellations.

Les Forces d'Auto Défenses Japonaises [ note : le japon a une armée non offensive, la JSDF ] fournirons le matériel nécessaire à l'assaut et les agents spéciaux. Le FBI est chargé de la direction, de la logistique de la mission et de la récupération des informations une fois la zone nettoyée. »

Des informations complémentaires relatives à votre mission personnelle vous serons transmises en cours de route.

Merci de votre écoute. »

La lumière se rallume dans la salle. Un à un les agents quittent le briefing pour entamer leur mission.

« Attendez, vous deux »

James barre la route à Jodie et Camel.

« - Le garçon à appelé, il sera là aussi. Je vous le confie.

\- Il ne vas tout de même pas faire l'assaut ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il veut simplement pouvoir visiter les lieux une fois la mission finie. Il dit qu'il doit absolument trouver quelque chose.

Et puis, il y a quelque chose de rassurant à le savoir dans les parages.

\- On dois le garder près de nous, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, pas de dérapage. Je ne veux pas le voir par terre avec une balle perdue entre les deux yeux, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, nous y veillerons.

\- Bien, alors allez vous préparer, on embarque dans quinze minutes.

###

« - Ran est partie se coucher. Elle doit être épuisée de sa journée...

\- Oui, probablement ».

Conan et kogoro sont sur le pied de guerre, dans l'agence. La pénombre du Soleil couchant éclaire faiblement leur visage.

« -Alors, ça donne quoi ?

\- On est autorisé à être présent dans le périmètre d'intervention et on pourra visiter le QG une fois qu'il sera sûr.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu trouveras ce qu'il faut pour ta chimiste.

\- Moi aussi. Mais je n'y crois pas trop. Ce serait trop facile. Aujourd'hui se joue une grande bataille, on ne gagnera pas la guerre si nous sommes vainqueurs seulement aujourd'hui.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, c'est ça ?

\- Elle est complètement en dehors de son personnage, je ne la reconnais plus. Je veux seulement qu'elle revienne vivante de cette confrontation, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement …

\- Le taxi est là. C'est l'heure. »

Conan et Kogoro descendent les marches de l'escalier menant à l'agence et grimpent dans le taxi.

Les portières se referment tandis que la voiture démarre.

###

Plus loin en ville, le destin poursuis son cours, entraînant ses serf avec lui vers une fatalité toute tracée.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, embusqué, Akai se prépare à faire feu. Pour tuer.

La tête de Vodka est au centre de la cible.

Le sniper expire et bloque sa respiration.

Son doigt se repli sur la queue de détente. Arrivé à mi chemin, juste avant le déclic, il recentre la cible, et se prépare à déclencher le tir, même si cette balle était destinée à un autre homme.

###

Alors c'est comme ça que tout se termine...

Au fond de moi, je le savais, que se plan ne suivrais pas la route que je lui est tracé.

Ma peur disparaît. Elle n'est plus nécessaire. Je vais simplement achever ce que j'ai commencée.

Une balle du pistolet que j'ai dans la main va transpercer le cœur de Gin, l'homme responsable de la mort de ma seule famille. Ne mourant pas sur le coup, il aura le temps de me tuer aussi. L'instant d'après, le sniper que j'ai remarquée tout à l'heure descendra Vodka.

Trois corps gisant à terre avec une flaque de sang chaud se répandant autour d'eux. Voilà ce qu'il restera de ce plan. Dans cet appartement baigné de lumière rouge, ma vie va se terminer.

Trois coups de feu et le silence sera la seul chose que je connaîtrais. Je n'est pas réussie à escalader le mur. Mes doigts ont glissés. Je suis en chute libre. Le sol se rapproche.

Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine de cette manière, mais on ne décide pas de ce qui nous arrive.

Mon doigt commence à appuyer sur la gâchette. Acta fabula est

Je sens la résistance du mécanisme, signe que le déclic approche.

Le sol est tout près. Je fermes les yeux.

* _Clict_ *

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **Je frappes le sol.**_

###

Le taxi dépose les deux détectives dans un coin sombre de Beika. Rapidement, une Mercedes vient se garer auprès d'eux.

« - Ce sont eux, on peux y aller.

\- C'est pas la prof de Ran elle ?

\- Euh, si. »

* _Clac_ * * _Clac_ * Les portières se referment.

« - Jodie Starling, ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- André Camel, enchanté.

\- J'imagine que vous me connaissez.

\- Cela va de soit, monsieur le détective endormi. »

Assis à coté de l'oncle, Conan est dans ses pensés.

Il va être confronté à l'Organisation, à leurs locaux. Il va s'approcher au plus près d'EUX.

Les Hommes en Noir et leurs secret, les Hommes en Noir et leur dangerosité, Les Hommes en Noir et leur imprévisibilité.

La voiture roule, l'emmenant vers son destin, inexorablement. Chaque seconde le rapproche un peu plus d'eux. Il observe les buildings défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. Tout cela semble perdre son sens, comme si son but ultime était finalement le combat contre le Syndicat, l'origine et la fin de toute choses pour lui. La fin de Kudo et le début de Conan. Si il met tout de même fin à l'Organisation, qu'est-ce qui va aussi tomber avec elle ? Lui aussi commence à ressentir un pré-sentiment. Un mauvais pré-sentiment.

###

21 H 32

« Voilà, nous y sommes » annonce Jodie.

Le moteur s'éteint.

« Le top mission sera donné à 21 H 45 »

Des voitures banalisées commencent à arriver et a se garer autour des locaux de l'entreprise. Le piège commence à se resserrer autour d'eux.

###

21 H 44 et 40 secondes

L'intérieur du hall d'entreprise est calme ce soir. La secrétaire avale la dernière gorgée de son café, attendant passivement de pouvoir débaucher. Les autres employés éteignent leurs ordinateurs.

21 H 44 et 50 secondes

Les gardes armés au fond du hall commencent à piquer du nez, fatigués de leur journée de garde.

Ils sont cinq molosses, baraqués, cheveux coupés courts, avec des têtes qui ne donnent pas confiance.

21 H 44 et 59 secondes

Silence

21 H 45

Les lumières s'éteignent.

Les plaques du toit tombent suivies de cordes se déroulant. Des soldats lourdement armés, tout habillés de noir, cagoulés et équipés de lunettes de vision nocturne descendent le long de ces cordes. Les gardes ont juste le temps de voir les petits point rouges dans l'obscurité sur le front de leurs collègues avant que la lumière ne s'éteignent définitivement pour eux.

L'instant d'après une autre équipe enfonce la porte principale et s'engouffre dans le hall.

Les employés crient pour leurs vie, dans l'obscurité et la panique. Certains pleurent pensant que leur dernière heure est arrivée.

« A GENOU LES MAINS DERIERE LA TETE ! » Les soldats des forces spéciales gueulent de leurs voix grave et impassible les ordres aux prisonniers.

Les employés s'exécutent tandis qu'une troisième équipe arrive pour leur lier violemment les poings et les pieds.

Une alarme se met à résonner dans tout le bâtiment. Les employés du sous sol sont prévenus et tentent de s'échapper par la sortie de secours. Mauvaise idée. Les forces spéciales continuent leur progression. Elles dévalent l'escalier de secours et arrive devant la vieille porte de maintenance qu'elles enfoncent.

« - Unité 2, nous avons localisé l'entrée du QG. Elle est bloquée par une porte lourde et un code digital.

\- Eh bien sortez le C4. »

L'officier s'exécute et place un pain sur la porte. Tout le monde remonte les escaliers.

* _Switch on_ *

 _ **BOOM**_

« ON Y RETOURNE »

###

« PUTAIN, elle a tiré. »

Surprit, son doigt se desserre.

Akai se prépare de nouveau à faire feu,

mais...

###

Putain elle m'a tirée dessus, mais...

...Je vais bien !

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage maintenant tout est possible.

[Note : Souvenez-vous, Conan avait retiré une balle d'une douille du Beretta de Gin lors de son enlèvement]

Shiho a les yeux grands ouvert en voyant que Gin est indemne. Elle est choquée par la façon dont le destin se fout de sa tronche. Elle ne maîtrise plus rien, se n'est même pas elle qui pourra décider du moment auquel sa vie se finira.

L'instant après le tir mouillé, Gin envoie un Hight-Kick dans le pistolet de Shiho, faisant voler se dernier à quelques mètres plus loin.

Deux armes sont tournées vers elle. Son regard se tourne vers la baie vitrée et semble implorer une aide extérieur, un miracle.

###

Si je tire sur l'un, l'autre l'abat. Bravo Akai, c'est du bon travail ça.

###

Gin connaît le regard que le visage de Shiho affiche. De sa main libre, il attrape le rideau et le tire.

« Maintenant c'est entre nous »

###

Akai prend une arme de poing et se précipite à l'appartement de Gin.

« _Sur un malentendu, il y a peut-être une chance._ »

 _Pardon Akemi, je ne suis pas à la hauteur..._

 _###_

J'ai gagné. Ça y est enfin, je te retrouves. Depuis tant d'années que je te cherches. Un de mes deux objectifs sera rempli avant que cette journée ce termine. Je le sens, je le sais. Je ne peux plus reculer désormais. Je sais que c'est aujourd'hui. Je peux enfin me le permettre, grâce à toi en plus.

Ma damnation va prendre fin. Ma citadelle va tomber, mes sentiments vont revenir. Gin va mourir, et je comptes bien aussi te faire disparaître Sherry.

###

Pourquoi il ne me tue pas ? Son flingue est tourné vers moi, mais il ne tire pas. Ce connard doit encore profiter de l'instant précédant ma mort, comme sur ce fichu toit.

Mon regard se plonge dans le sien.

 _* […] Un jour Shiho, une bonne personne viendra te sauver, mais tu devra placer en elle une confiance absolue._ […] *

Quelque chose à changé. Ses yeux expriment un sentiment froid, mais pas meurtrier comme d'habitude.

* […] _Ça ne sera pas facile pour toi, je sais, ni pour elle d'ailleurs_. […] *

C'est plutôt le regard d'un homme qui a souffert trop longtemps pour continuer à ressentir. Je continue à sonder son âme, il continue de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

* […] _Mais si tu me fais confiance, alors fais en en de même pour cette personne._ […] *

Je voit l'appel à l'aide que son regard exprime. Il a besoin d'être sauvé. Sauvé de lui même.

Le pré-sentiment au fond de moi se transforme en sentiment tout court. Je commence à comprendre le secret sous-jacent qui a dirigé nos vies jusqu'à maintenant. La trame invisible se révèle. _Amor fati_

* […] Je ne peux pas te dire quel est son nom, mais crois moi, au moment venu, tu saura la reconnaître […] *

Je comprends enfin ton message, maman.

Je comprend tout.

Je sais de qui tu parles.

D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers lui. Gin a le bras tendu vers moi. Je viens m'appuyer contre le bout du canon. C'est l'instant de vérité. C'est maintenant que tout se joue. Je m'abandonne à mon destin. L'eau me coule entre les doigts. Je ne retiens rien, je ne provoques rien. Pour le moment c'est le silence dans l'appartement. Les rideaux sont tirés et la couleur sang des murs a disparue. La pénombre s'est abattue sur la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux et dont je suis à la fois l'actrice malgré moi et la spectatrice. Pour le moment, c'est le silence dans l'appartement, mais une détonation malvenue peut à tout jamais mettre fin à cette histoire, et me prouver que je me trompais.

Je me suis trompée de toute manière. Il avait raison, j'ai fait une connerie, mais serions nous où nous sommes ici à cette heures si je n'avait pas pété un câble ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai initié ça ?

Tout cela n'a plus d'importance désormais. La vérité va être prononcée, soit par un Glock, soit par un homme. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ai vraiment initiée cela, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la terminer.

Je viens m'appuyer contre le bout du canon. Nos regards sont profondément intriqués l'un dans l'autre. Mon cœur bat contre ce bout de métal.

Le temps s'arrête.

Sa main s'ouvre, le Glock tombe à terre.

Je tombes dans ses bras.

Il ne retient pas ses larmes.

Gin fait

 **VOLTE FACE**

###

Il n'y avait qu'une brèche dans ma citadelle. Elle l'a franchie et l'a fait voler en éclat. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je pleures. Les émotions envahissent de nouveau mon âme. La joie, la peine, et la haine. Le feu qui m'a jadis détruit s'est ravivé. Le brasier me brûle de l'intérieur. Je sens cette chaleur dans ma poitrine. Je dois accomplir ma seconde mission, mais avant tout la vérité doit être prononcée. Elle y a le droit, même si elle est horrible.

Il est temps d'éclairer l'avenir avec le passé.

 _Il est temps._

« - Shiho, tu ne t'est jamais demandée pourquoi tes cheveux sont auburn ?

\- Est-ce que la réponse à cette question est la même qu'a pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tuée sur le toit de cet hôtel ? »

Silence.

« Oui »

Silence

« **Comment un père pourrait-il tuer sa propre fille ?** »

###############################################

 **FLASH BACK**

 **IL Y A TRENTE-CINQ ANS DE CELA**

Trois enfants s'amusent sous l'œil bienveillant d'un homme cachant son visage sous l'ombre de son chapeau noir. Les bambins rient aux éclats, se courent après dans le petit square.

Les ombres s'allongent.

Le soleil descend sur l'horizon.

Dans la vie de ses trois enfants, le soleil ne se relèvera pas souvent, voir pas du tout.

L'homme assis sur le banc regarda sa montre et se leva.

« L'heure est venue d'y aller »

« Chantes moi ma comptine ! S'il te plaît ! Chantes moi Nanatsu no ko»

L'homme dont le chapeau noir ombrageait le visage par cette fin de journée éclaircit un peu sa voix.

烏 なぜ啼くの Karasu naze nakuno Mère corneille, pourquoi tu croasses ? 烏は山に Karasu wa yama ni Parce que haut sur la montagne 可愛い七つの Kawai nanatsu no 子があるからよ Ko ga aru kara yo J'ai sept enfants mignons. 可愛 可愛と Kawai kawai to "Mignon, mignon," 烏は啼くの Karasu wa nakuno Chante cette mère corneille 可愛 可愛と Kawai kawai to "Mignon, mignon," 啼くんだよ Nakundayo Pleure cette mère corneille. 山の古巣へ Yama no hurusu e Vous devriez contempler le vieux nid 言って見て御覧 Itte mite goran Sur la montagne. Et là vous verrez de tels 丸い眼をした Marui me o shita Yeux ronds, de bons enfants. いい子だよ Iiko da yo

A' la fin du dernier ver, l'homme tendit un paquet à la petite fille. Elle le déchira sauvagement pour découvrir le trésor qu'il renfermait.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma puce »

La gamine ouvra la boite et découvrit un porte feuille en cuir marron de très bonne facture sentant la bonne odeur de la maroquinerie traditionnelle.

« Merci beaucoup, je vais pouvoir ranger ça à l'intérieur ! »

Elle y glissa la photo d'elle et de Kojiro, son premier amour, qui allait par la suite devenir l'inquiétant Gin.

Le décor s'empourpre devant l'immense cercle rougeoyant se faisant chatouiller par la cyme des arbres.

Leur amie vient de partir avec son sinistre père. Il ne sont plus que tout les deux. Eux aussi vont rentrer chez leurs parents.

Il marchent sur le petit chemin du parc, en se tenant la main, vers l'immense soleil, leur silhouette noire fondant dans le cercle de feu.

« - Dis, Kojiro, tu seras toujours avec moi, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, Elena »

Quand il sera plus grand, il lui offrira une bague aussi étincelante que le Soleil rougeoyant de cette fin de journée.

First

Loves

Last

Forever

 **FLASH BACK**

 **IL Y A DIX NEUF ANS DE CELA**

« - Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi »

Il referme la porte à double tour.

« - Si quelqu'un nous voit, on est foutu !

\- T'inquiètes pas ! »

Ils avaient grandi, gardant leur passion secrète surtout depuis que le boss avait forcé Elena à se marier avec un autre scientifique pour accélérer les recherches. Ils avaient du avoir un enfant ensemble pour pouvoir reprendre les recherches après eux. Anokata voit à longue portée.

Les deux amants s'embrassent, profitant de ce moments privilégié. Les deux sont rongés par l'amour impossible qui les lie.

Dans sa tête, il hésite.

 _Est-ce que je lui donne ou pas ? Je peux très bien le faire maintenant, on s'en fiche si ce n'est pas officiel. Non, de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien._

Les corps se dénudent. L'écrin et la bague d'or blanc surmontée d'un rubis reste abandonné dans la poche du blouson fichu par terre... A tout jamais.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **IL Y A DIX HUIT ANS DE CELA**

Gin est face à la porte 99 . Des cris résonnent de l'autre côté. Sa main se pose sur la poignée. Ses doigts se referment dessus. Les hurlements de douleur s'intensifient. Lui, il reste bloqué. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il est face à un dilemme. Il veut à tout prix ouvrir la porte, mais cela pourrait signifier le début de la fin pour lui, il n'a rien à faire là officiellement.

Officieusement, sa fille illégitime viens au monde derrière la porte.

Le temps passe. Les secondes s'égrainent. Si il ne prend pas la décision maintenant, il sera trop tard. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Maintenant ou jamais.

Tout de suite ou néant,

Tout ou rien.

Le bien contre le bien et le mal contre le mal. Aucune des deux options n'est meilleure que l'autre.

Un calcul d'intérêt est inutile, dans tous les cas, ça finit mal.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il cède.

Sa main se desserre, son bras retombe le long de son corps.

Ce sera rien.

Mais,

amor patitur moras.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **IL Y A QUELQUES ANNEES DE CELA**

 **«** \- Nos avancées pourraient sauver des millions de vie. Grâce à cette drogue Elena, on pourrait en la modifiant un peu guérir le cancer.

\- Oui, tu as raison Atsushi, l'Humanité à le droit à ce traitement. En temps que scientifiques, on ne peu pas se permettre de garder ça pour nous. »

###

Cette Personne à une oreillette calée dans l'oreille droite .

« _Très mauvaise idée, mes très chers amis..._ »

###

Whisky arrive dans la salle de réunion de l'organisation. Pisco s'approche de lui : Cette Personne veut te remettre cette lettre.

En papier kraft, elle est refermée par un scotch tout le long de l'ouverture qui est lui même plusieurs fois scellé par de la cire.

« Il ne changera jamais... »

###

Appelle ce numéro

et brûle cette lettre

090.4527.5643

###

Whisky se dirige vers le combiné téléphonique et saisi les onze numéros.

Une voix synthétique lui donna les instructions .

« Ce message ne se répétera pas. Personne ne devra être au courant de cette mission. Pour cette mission, vous devrez vous débrouiller seul. Aucune aide ne sera tolérée.

Vous devrez échanger le liquide du flacon jaune de 100 mL sur la quatrième étagère de la troisième armoire sur le mur droit avec celui du flacon vert situé deux étagères plus bas dans le laboratoire 3B du quatrième niveau. Vous ne devez laisser aucune trace. »

Whisky sortit son briquet et mis feu au coin de la lettre.

###

L'Homme en Noir entre dans la pièce vide de présence humaine. Sa main cherche quelque instants l'interrupteur qu'il relève d'un mouvement sec des doigts lorsque celui fini par rencontrer sa peau. Les néons crépitent produisant pendant une seconde un effet stroboscopique des plus effrayant sur son le visage émacié .

La lumière envahit la pièce.

Comme demandé par la consigne téléphonique émanant de Cette Personne, il les échanges et s'en va.

Whisky éteint la lumière et ferme la porte .

 _ **Pendant ce temps là …**_

« - Shiho...

Shiho se serait bien.

\- Je trouves ça bien aussi Kojiro »

...

« C'est la dernière fois »

« Que tu peux la voir pour le moment »

Une lame traversa son cœur.

«- C'est pour son bien.

\- Je comprends. »

Il a choisit « Rien ».

Il assume.

 _ **Le lendemain...**_

Troisième...Seconde...Première...Embrayage...Frein...Contact...Frein à main...Clés dans la main...Portière.

Je pousse la porte du bar-restaurant, pour retrouver Vermouth, comme souvent après une mission.

Silence.

On s'assoit.

Normalement elle est plus loquace que ça.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose... »

Je me prépare au pire.

« Elena et Atsushi ont péri dans un incendie accidentel de leur labo.

Je n'y croit pas jusqu'au moment ou un couteau me transperce la poitrine.

J'ai la main dans la poche, je sens l'écrin du bout de mes doigts.

Je me sens m'effondrer de l'intérieur.

Je repense à cette fin d'après midi,

Je repense à cette soirée,

Je repense à elle.

Je l'ai perdue,

à tout jamais.

Mon monde s'effondre.

SYNCOPE

###

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital, attaché au lit.

Vermouth est à côté de moi.

«- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bordel ? Je viens de faire un cauchemar horrible, il y avait Elena qui mourait... Mais pourquoi je suis attaché ?

-... »

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Vermouth. Je comprend.

« CALMES-TOI KOJIRO ! »

Il se débat violemment contre ses liens dans son lit d'hôpital. Une lutte à mort à commencée à l'intérieur de lui. Il essaye d'arrêter le flot de sentiments douloureux coulant en torrent dans ses veines. C'est le début de la mort de Kojiro. Gin prend le dessus. La citadelle va se construire et l'homme bon qu'il était va périr. Il ne restera plus que ses cendres dans un être de violence et de vengeance.

###

Le contact froid des armes à feu à quelque chose de spécial. Le poids de leur métal compact dans vos mains vous fait ressentir la charge qui pèse sur vos épaules. Elles ont le pouvoir d'ôter la vie sans même que l'on ait à toucher la victime. Si on le fait bien, elle ne ressent rien. La balle voyage à deux fois la vitesse du son. Si le tir est à la tête, on ne sait pas qu'on est mort. On passe directement du décompte au néant.

Elles ont le pouvoir de transformer les existences en souvenir.

Mon Beretta est dans ma poche. J'observe les reflets de lumière sur le canon du revolver que j'ai dans les mains. Il n'y a qu'une balle dans le barillet. Je fait tourner ce dernier et d'un coup de poignet, le fait re-rentrer dans le corps de l'arme. Ma main porte le bout du canon à ma tempe.

Le deal est simple. Une encoche piégée, cinq autres vides. Une chance sur cinq de mourir. Je ne dis pas risque, je me fiche du résultat. La douleur m'est intenable. Je veux juste savoir si le destin accepte que je me traîne cette peine pour une certaine raison. Je veux savoir si j'ai encore quelque chose à accomplir, ou si je peux mettre fin à tout cela.

Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je ne soit plus qu'un souvenir ?

Je commence à presser la queue de détente.

Mais un souvenir pour qui ?

Le percuteur recule doucement.

Quel souvenir ?

Le barillet tourne.

Est ce que ça vaut le coup que je change mon souvenir à ses yeux ?

Aux yeux de ma fille ?

Fin de course de la gâchette, le percuteur est libéré. En une fraction de seconde il s'abat sur une des chambres du barillet.

*Clict*

Silence.

« Apparemment, oui »

###

Deux glaçons flottent dans le verre de Whisky reposant sur le comptoir, devant un homme abattu par la tristesse en même temps que la haine et la colère qui coulent en torrent dans ses veines.

*Vibreur*

Il sort son portable pour lire le message reçu.

 _Les faux semblants devront rester secrets, mais j'ai découvert la vérité, comme toujours..._

 _Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, Tu-sait-qui a désobéit aux ordres, il mérite la plus haute sanction. Par respect, car tu sais que j'en ai, je te propose ce travail qui te revient légitimement de droit._

 _Soit efficace et discret._

 _Terrasse du café poirot, table 4 ._

Le boss sait qu'il marche sur des eux. Si Whisky parle de cette mission, l'Organisation tombe. Donc il faut le tuer, mais si il le fait faire par un autre membre que Gin, cela pourrait paraître suspect. Si c'est Gin qui s'occupe de la besogne, même si l'autre parle, Gin ne le croira pas, étant donné que c'est lui qui j'ai envoyé pour le tuer.

###

Son poing sera le verre au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le SMS. Celui finit par se briser, lui entaillant méchamment la paume de la main droite.

###

L'homme était assis à la terrasse du café à la table prévue. Dans un long blouson noir, le visage émacié et mal rasé, il ne payait pas de mine. Mais son regard, véritable fenêtre sur l'âme, trahissait une personne fourbe et malicieuse empreinte des vis les plus détestables.

Les voitures défilaient tranquillement les unes après les autres au rythme des feux rouges et des passages piétons... Jusqu'à ce que les lignes d'une funeste Porsche 356A noire se dessinent au loin. L'homme en noir se précipita sur sa moto, prenant quand même rapidement le temps de mettre son casque.

Le conducteur de la Porsche le prend en chasse. En slalomant entre les voitures, il arrive finalement à le distancer puis à se réfugier dans une ruelle sombre...

###

Gin repéra des mouvements brusques à la terrasse du café. Instantanément, son instinct le poussa à le poursuivre, à le traquer comme une proie. Il veut sa peau. Il veut le voir mort. Il veut le tuer de ses propres mains. Chez lui, l'adrénaline lui procurait un instinct de chasse qui lui donne toujours l'avantage sur son adversaire. Il aura suffit d'une erreur de sa part pour qu'il le coince. A se moment il savait ce qu'il lui fera : il lui feras mal, très mal. Il veut voir sa vie s'en aller, il veut voir son regard s'éteindre.

###

L'homme en noir se tient au bout de la ruelle et fais feu sur les pneus du deux roues. Instantanément, son conducteur se retrouve éjecté par le véhicule devenu incontrôlable. L'homme est incapable de se relever, terrassé par les multi-traumatismes que son corps à subit : cotes, coxis, fémurs brisés. Au pas de charge, son poursuivant se rapproche de lui. Il lui retire son casque et s'agenouille sur lui. Il place son avant bras sur la trachée de l'accidenté. Ce dernier gesticule comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« J'espère que tu regrettes ce que tu as fais. »

Il n'obtient en réponse qu'un râle. Le visage de sa victime devient violacé.

Le bras de Gin écrase la gorge de Whisky.

Le mécréant poussa un râle en essayant de dire quelque chose.

« C'était...Un...Ord..re... »

De la mousse commençait à sortir de sa bouche.

« d-d'Ano...kataaa. »

Gin le sait. Dans ces moments là, les gens ont toujours tendance à raconter la vérité. L'approche de la mort fait faire n'importe quoi aux victimes qui sont prêtes à tout pour survivre.

« C'est gentil, mais ça ne te sauveras pas »

Il renforce son emprise sur le pseudo traître jusqu'à ce que la vie s'en aille de son corps.

D'un seul coup, tout ses mouvements se stoppent. Sa pupille se resserre, ultime témoignage de l'âme qui quitte le corps, littéralement le regard qui s'éteint.

Normalement il ne se souvient pas du visage des victimes qu'il tue. Celle-ci sera la seule exception.

De toutes façons, les commandes de missions secrètes ne persistent pas. Retrouver la preuve que c'est bien Anokata qui est à l'origine de la demande est chose vaine.

« Et tu sais pourquoi je ne t'es pas épargné ? »

Gin fouille le corps pour lui retirer tout objet pouvant relier le cadavre à l'Organisation.

Il place ensuite un sachet de drogue pour faire croire à un banal règlement de compte.

« Et bien parce que... »

La dépouille gît à terre. Gin déroule l'écharpe empourprée autour de sa main droite. Il s'accroupit à côté du cadavre et lui montre sa main blessée en se tenant le poignet.

« Jamais, Jamais tu n'aurais dû me faire saigner »

« … Jamais tu n'aurais du lui faire ça »

« Jamais tu n'aurait du tuer Elena »

###

Cloîtré dans une cabine téléphonique, il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres du mensonge.

Une pièce

*Cling*

Une autre

*Cling*

Sa main droite s'enroule autour du combiné tandis que la gauche compose le numéro.

*Sonnerie*

« - Contrat achevé. Personnel éliminé.

\- Bien, Gin. »

L'Homme vêtu de noir repose le combiné sur le crochet qui lui est réservé. Son chapeau masque ses yeux, emplis de haine et de chagrin. une averse commence à s'abattre sur la ville . Les panneaux du toit de la cabine commencent à faire un bruit insoutenable sous les assaut des milliers de petites gouttes percutant le plexiglas. Il sens la vérité. Il sens que l'homme qu'il a tué lui à dit la vérité. Il n'a aucune preuve, juste son ressenti qui le guide à poursuivre une quête qui va décider de sa vie à venir.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra, mais...

... Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort,

Boss »

 **FLASH BACK**

 **IL Y A PLUSIEURS MOIS DE CELA**

« - C'est le seul moyen de la sauver.

\- Non je ne peux pas, j'ai promis.

\- Je sais, mais c'est moi qui te le demande. Si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera pire.

\- NON !

\- Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, tu dois le faire. C'est trop tard. Maintenant, il faut faire un choix, et je préfère que ce soit moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire ça.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Et... Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Il ne nous laisse pas le choix.

\- On pourrai lui dire …

\- Non, ça ne servirait à rien, on le connaît.

\- Et si on fait pour de faux ?

\- L'autre est avec toi, c'est foutu.

\- NON, NON,

S'il te plaît,

Je t'en prie,

pitié.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, tu nous condamne toutes les deux, Shiho et moi.

Une de nous deux doit se sacrifier et je suis désolée d'avoir besoin de toi pour le faire Gin.

Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça.

Tu ne peux pas nous refuser ça, tu n'a pas le choix »

###

Je suis devant Miyano Akemi. Un vent froid souffle entre les containers faisant siffler son aura de mort.

« Je te l'ai dit une fois,

Que c'était ta dernière chance »

Mon index se replis sur lui même appliquant sa force à la queue de détente.

La culasse recule.

Le percuteur rencontre la douille.

La poudre prend feu.

* _ **BANG**_ *

Je prends sur moi.

###

C3H6O + ( NaClO + NaCl ) + NaOH

Autrement dit

propan-2-one + Hypochlorite de sodium + Hydroxyde de sodium

Autrement dit

Acétone + Eau de javel + Soude

= Trichlorométhane

c'est à dire Chloroforme.

###

Avec un masque plaqué sur tout le visage, il fait réagir les réactifs dans un énorme bécher baignant dans un saladier d'eau glacée, la réaction étant exothermique. Il agite puis verse le mélange dans une grosse capsule métallisée, qu'il referme en vissant un bouchon surmonté d'une sorte de valve.

###

Il déteste faire de la chimie, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on croit.

Ça lui rappel trop de souvenir d'une certaine personne.

###

« - Elle est menottée dans la chambre à gaz, en attendant son exécution.

\- Très bien, voici la capsule d'acide cyanhydrique.

\- Merci Gin-sama, nous allons l'installer tout de suite.

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir son agonie !

\- Oh, croyez moi , une mort par anoxie, ce n'est pas très beau à voir...

\- Hum ! (petit sourire en coin)

\- c'est bon, c'est installé, on vas pouvoir ouvrir grand les valves !

\- Allez-y, je n'attend que ça ! »

###

Les portes s'ouvrent.

les menottes pendent contre le tuyau.

Tout le monde est paniqué,

sauf une personne.

Gin, resté à l'entrée appuyé contre le montant de la porte, rabaisse sont chapeau pour masquer un sourire qu'il ne peux réprimer, puis s'en va.

« _C'est bien ma fille ça..._ »

###

Pourquoi rien ne peux aller comme il faut ? Tu avait réussi à échapper à l'organisation , pourquoi il faut que tu reviennes comme ça ?

Je suis heureux de te revoir, mais j'aurais aimé que les conditions soit différentes.

Car je suis obligé de te tuer.

* _ **Bang**_ * Une première balle vient se loger dans ton épaule.

Je suis obligé de te tirer dessus. Excuse moi. Pardonne moi. Une gerbe de sang chaud vient maculer le tapis blanc et froid. J'essaye de te dire la vérité, mais tu ne comprend pas...

«- _J'avais envie de te voir, Sherry !_

 _\- Gin !_

 _\- C'est beau, non ? La neige qui tombe dans l'obscurité, et du sang qui la teinte »_

 _« J'aurais pu te tuer dans cette cheminée_ [...]»

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Maintenant je dois te tuer.

Je ne peux pas,

Je préfère mourir.

 **Sauves-toi.**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **IL Y A QUELQUES SECONDES DE CELA**

Je te retrouvais enfin.

###

J'avais le vérité sous les yeux depuis le début, mais mes œillères m'empêchaient de l'embrasser dans son intégralité. Sherry est morte, tout autant que Gin apparemment. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il me protégeait depuis tout ce temps, et moi j'ai essayée de le torturer...

Il a tué ma sœur, mais pas dans les conditions que je pensais. C'est plus un suicide, elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi...

Je comprends maintenant quel était ce pré-sentiment qui m'habitait . C'était la force de la destinée qui nous poussais à nous retrouver. Je comprend d'où venait cette attraction inconsciente qui nous poussait à nous rapprocher. Je m'explique pourquoi je suis grimpée à bord de cette porsche noire alors que le danger aurait voulu que je m'enfuis à toutes jambes .

Gin se baisse pour ramasser la bague qu'il remet délicatement dans l'écrin.

Il glisse le tout dans la poche de son blouson de moto.

« - Le blouson...

\- Oui, c'est elle qui me l'a offert. »

###

« - Que veut-tu faire Vodka maintenant ?

\- Je reste de votre côté, Aniki

\- Merci. »

* _Bang_ * * _Bang_ * Le loquet cède, la porte s'ouvre.

« LES MAINS EN L'AIR »

Okiya débarque dans l'appartement les deux mains sur son arme de poing. Le professeur Agasa le suit de près, ayant vu son voisin se ruer dans l'immeuble, il a décider de le suivre.

« - Je vais te buter, comme tu as tué Akemi connard.

\- NON ! »

Akai se fige, il ne comprend plus rien.

« Baisse ton arme » Lui demande Shiho.

« On va t'expliquer... »

###

22 H 36

Radio : _La zone est nettoyée et sûre_ .

« On va pouvoir aller visiter. ».

###

Conan débarque dans l'étage consacré aux recherches en bio-chimie.

Des feuilles en pagaille tapissent le sol. Le lieu à été quitté dans la précipitation.

« _Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'effacer, ce n'est pas possible._ »

Conan repère un ordinateur qui à l'air d'être central par rapport aux autres.

« Monsieur ? Vous pouvez craquer le code d'accès à cet ordinateur s'il vous plaît ? »

L'algorithme déduit l'un après l'autre les caractères du mot passe.

L'ordinateur se déverrouille.

 **Science**

 **Bio-chimie**

 **Recherches**

 **APTX 4869**

 _ **Dossier vide**_ **.**

Les lunettes du jeune détective reflètent la lumière blanche de l'écran.

L'oncle pose sa main sur son épaule.

Silence.

###

Un camion de transport monte à bord d'un ferry. A' l'arrière se trouve tout les dossiers et toutes les recherches concernant l'APTX 4869 et le Silver Bullet. Conduit par Vermouth, Anokata est assis sur le siège d'à côté.

« - Tout une époque s'achève.

-...

\- Pour donner naissance à une nouvelle... »

###

Conan et Kogoro retournent à la voiture. Le jeune détective à la tête baissée, abattu par les désillusions, même si il s'interdisait de trop y croire.

« Alors, Monsieur le Détective, vous avez ce qu'il me faut ? »

Il se retournes et voit Shiho, un petit sourire narquois comme à son habitude.

D'abord heureux de la voir en vie, il est ensuite surpris de la voire adulte. A' chaque fois, ça lui fait quelque chose. Il en oublis parfois que sa camarade de classe est d'un an son aînée.

 _Haibara..._

Son regard se dirige ensuite vers le professeur Agasa, puis vers Okiya. Mais, il y a un problème, une anomalie.

Masaka...

« DERIERE VOUS ! »

Ses yeux sont grands écarquillés. Et il ne comprend pourquoi Ai rigole.

« Gin est un allié. »

Pour lui, c'est du mind fuck total. Ces quatre mots ne peuvent pour lui pas être dans la même phrase.

« - Pardon ?

\- Gin est un allié, répète Shiho.

\- Excuses moi pour...La pilule, Kudo. Gin avait fais un pas vers lui. »

###

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Le Syndicat ne peux pas finir comme ça ! Je refuse !

Tu vas payer ta trahison, Gin !

Rum enfile le casque noir et enfourche sa moto. De sa main droite, il tiens le guidon tandis que l'autre agrippe un Shotgun.

Déjà, il repère le petit groupe au loin, entrain de se réjouir de cette victoire.

###

« - Excuses moi pour...La pilule, Kudo »

Silence

« Pourquoi il t'a appelé Kudo, Conan-kun ? »

Un éclair traverse l'esprit de Ran.

Elle à compris.

###

 **FLASH BACK**

Ran sort de sa sa chambre et sort de l'appartement.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils trament ?_ »

D'un pas léger, elle descend les escaliers et regarde par la fenêtre de la porte de l'agence.

Un taxi arrive en contre bas. Le chauffeur est sur son portable, Ran ouvre le coffre et rentre dedans.

###

Le taxi s'arrête. Elle sort du coffre lorsque ses deux occupant légitimes sont eux même descendus.

« Bonjour, vous pourriez suivre cette mercedes s'il vous plaît ? »

###

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à rester dans cette voiture_ ? »

19 H 45

L'attaque à lieu, Ran va se cacher. Elle voit un peu plus tard Conan et son père entrer dans l'entreprise mais n'ose pas y aller.

###

« _Ça y est, tout semble s'être calmé, je vais pouvoir aller les voire et avoir des explications._ »

###

Silence, nos regards se croisent. Le pire est derrière moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je penses. A ce moment je ressent une incompréhension, un trouble : Pourquoi est-ce que je vois Ran ? Ma bouche commence à s'ouvrir pour initier une question, mais une silhouette floue surgit au loin. Le temps que je comprenne, c'est déjà trop tard.

Un bruit sourd résonne dans son corps, une giclée de sang chaud sort de son thorax, traversé de part en part. J'entends le bruit de la chaire qui se déchire, puis le bang sonore de l'arme à feu qui rattrape la balle voyageant à deux fois la vitesse du son. Les yeux que je voit expriment de la terreur et de la douleur.

Le sang commence à sortir de sa bouche. Les éclats se sont logés un peu partout, s'insinuant dans son corps comme la mort qui semble l'embrasser.

###

La moto repart comme elle est venue.

« _Putain, pourquoi cette conne s'est placé juste devant lui quand j'ai tiré ?_ »

###

General Beika Hospital,

Porte du bloc opératoire n°4

Le signal « Opération en cours » au dessus de la double porte du bloc opératoire s'éteint subitement après six heures de fonctionnent continu.

Conan n'a pas arrêté de la fixer, tel une statue de sel, chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque instant durant les six longs gongs de l'incertitude, se repassant en boucle l'instant fatidique dans sa tête, encore et encore, jusqu'à la névrose.

###

Cette balle qui à frôlée le cœur mais le shrapnel [note : des éclats de balle ] à provoqué une grave hémorragie interne. Le sang commence à sortir de sa bouche. Les éclats se sont logés un peu partout, s'insinuant dans son corps comme la mort qui semble l'embrasser.

Chances de survie : Très faibles, en diminution.

###

La chirurgie est extrêmement lourde. Les seules informations qui ont filtrés durant les six longues heures sont « Entre la vie et la mort », « Pronostic Vital engagé » « état critique ».

Deux arrêts cardiaques, deux réanimations réussies.

Les chirurgiens déchaînent leur talent, et s'épuisent à tenter de conserver cette vie si chère aux yeux du jeune détective. Un à un, ils retirent les éclats, dont certains très mal placés mettent en danger la survie de ce patient à tous les instants. Au moindre faux geste, c'est fini. La situation est difficile, critique, rien ne va, les complications s'enchaînent comme autant de problème à résoudre.

Au rythme des bips du Scop, une guerre acharnée à lieu entre la vie et la mort.

L'indicateur au dessus de la porte du bloc s'est éteint. Les dés sont jetés. Les secondes qui suivent peuvent changer sa vie à jamais...

Un des trois chirurgiens sort du bloc.

Il baisse son masque et d'un air sévère,

s'approche de Conan...

 _ **à suivre...**_


	22. Épilogue

Tout d'abord un grand merci aux reviewers de ma fic.

Merci à **Shiho88** d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chacun de mes chapitres, ça fais super plaisir !

Bravo à elle qui à vu juste à propos de Gin dans l'une de ses théories ! Appelez-la Meitantei Shiho88 !

Merci à **Tinalabombe** qui m'a également bien soutenu et encouragé pour l'écriture, notamment en mettant le doigt sur certaines coquilles pas tristes ! ( Je te jure que j'ai explosé de rire pour les reines ^^ ). J'ai aussi emprunté le nom "Kojiro" de Gin de sa fiction "Sombre Facette". Allez voir ça !

Merci à **Claude le Noctambule** , qui apprécie cette fiction malgré son début un peu ... spécial ! C'est en lisant une de ses fictions que l'envie m'a pris d'en écrire une en essayant de faire des belles phrases ( à mon niveau bien entendu ).

Merci également à **Eyto** , ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir !

Enfin, merci au **Docteur Watson** , il m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines failles de cette histoire, que j'ai pu corriger par la suite grâce à son commentaire.

Un gros big up aussi à la quinzaine de lecteurs silencieux ( et oui je sais que vous êtes là ^^ ) qui ont suivi cette histoire, si vous voulez laisser un petit mot, l'inscription n'est pas nécessaire.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire en elle même, vous avez du remarquer que je me suis lâché niveau mots pour le chapitre final. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçus. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu de tension de mystère et d'intensité, reste à voir si ça vous à convaincu.

Pour le twist de Gin, c'était prévisible donc j'ai installé un autre mystère sur la fin à propos de l'identité du patient opéré. J'espère que cette fin ne vous à pas trop laissé sur votre faim ( ouais, j'ai fait l'école du rire ). La suite de cette fiction sera traitée dans « **Face Cachée** », qui arrivera cet été.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Gin, la réponse était depuis le début dans la vignette de la fiction ( quand je vous dit que c'était prévisible ! )

Pour les références cinématographiques (certains savent que j'adore ça ! ), vous aurez peut-être fais le lien avec Star Wars épisode 5 et 6 ( en gros Gin = Dark Vador ) dans lequel Dark Vador apprend à son fils que (attention spoiler ^^ ) il est son père. La seconde référence est Harry Potter épisode 7 dans lequel on se rends compte que Rogue est un gentil car il aimait la mère de Harry ( du coup Rogue = Gin et aussi Vermouth ).

Cette fiction est celle qui est à mes yeux la plus réussie au niveaux du style et de l'histoire et qui à eu le plus de succès, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire mieux...

Je risque de ne pas être très actif pour les deux semaines à venir, ne vous en faites pas.

Malgré tout, vous pouvez continuer à m'envoyer des messages, j'y répondrais sans problème.

Ne faites pas de théories en review pour la scène bonus, s'il vous plait, merci d'avance. (En PM si vous voulez ).

Je penses que c'est tout...

Sur ce,

à bientôt

Pyroptose.


	23. Scène Bonus

NEW YORK

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD

8 H 00

Une jeune femme d'origine Japonaise arrive au comptoir du Starbucks.

« - Votre nom Mademoiselle ?

\- Miaké.

La barista se saisi d'un marqueur noir et inscrit le prénom de sa cliente sur le verre en carton.

\- Voilà votre cappuccino. »

S'installant à une table près d'une fenêtre donnant sur Times Square, elle boit la première gorgée mousseuse en ouvrant son journal.

 _Un important réseau criminel à été démantelé il y a deux jour dans la ville de Beika au Japon […]_

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres...


End file.
